


bits and pieces of us

by fromthefarshore



Series: bits and pieces of us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butler Cafe, Cat Cafés, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Owl Cafés, Post-High School, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, mentions of kuroken, there is just a bit of it though, they're all 18+ but according to japanese law they cant drink/smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was never really interested in any romantic relationships. Being friends with benefits with Konoha was always enough and Akaashi was sure that he's not going to fall in love with anyone.<br/>But sometimes it just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sweet cookies

**Author's Note:**

> okaaay so I've been thinking about this AU for weeks and finally sat down to start writing it! It's been a while since the last time I posted multi-chapter fanfic without actually finishing it beforehand, so it makes me slightly nervous, but I've already got it all more or less planned~  
> Anyway! I'm going to add more characters and tags later, and possibly change rating to M, but the main ship here is going to be Bokuaka. :>  
> Also big thanks to [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou) for listening to my babbling and helping me out with all this!  
> Thanks for dropping by and I hope you will enjoy it!

Akaashi's always been the one to run away from relationships. He knows some girls from school wanted to confess to him - and some of them did - but he always tried to get away before that happened. They were nice, but Akaashi was never really interested in them as much as he wasn't interested in any romantic relationships in general. 

It was just an accident that he started going out with Konoha. It started as a joke of a sort when Konoha slung an arm around his shoulders, a mischievous look in his eyes as he said he heard some girls wanted to confess to him again. 

"Say, why don't _we_ go out together?" Konoha laughed, leaning closer to whisper in Akaashi's ear, "Like a game, you know? An easy way out." 

Konoha was popular in school. One year older than Akaashi, blond, tall and handsome. Girls from Akaashi's class always talked about him, planning to give him chocolate on Valentine's day, and Konoha did get confessed to quite often. 

Everyone knew that Konoha liked both girls and boys, and it didn't bother anyone. It was Konoha and somehow it was okay. Akaashi looked at the smirk twirling at Konoha's lips and he knew no one would really say anything about them dating. 

It was a perfect plan. Akaashi smiled. 

"Sounds good to me." 

They weren't like all the lovey-dovey couples in their school, stealing kisses at the stairs, holding hands on the way back home and blushing when someone asked about their relationship. They hung out together a lot, kissed when they felt like it and made out from time to time, but there wasn't any commitment in their relationship. Instead of being lovers they were becoming good friends. And got a bit of benefits together with that. 

It worked out well for both of them. 

\--- 

Akaashi groans when he wakes up in the middle of the night, his inner clock still confused after change in time zones. He sits up, stretching as his back slightly hurts after sleeping on the futon on the floor. 

His parents and grandmother are asleep and he sighs to himself, wishing for a moment to go lay in his own bed, but then shakes his head. It's not his bed anymore. They decided that while Akaashi was away for a few months to learn English in America his grandmother would move in, occupying Akaashi's room. His parents talked it over with him and it seemed like the best option. He's been planning to move out after getting into university anyway, and there are no problems if it all happens a bit faster. There's a part-time job he's planning to get and his parents will still support him, so it's all for the better. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and rubs his face. He could try sleeping again but he's sure it won't work. He thinks about watching a movie on his laptop or reading, but he doesn't really want either of that. 

He thinks for a little while, then takes his phone and after checking the time opens LINE chat with Konoha, pressing "Call". 

"Jet lag?" Konoha snorts when he picks up. Akaashi rolls his eyes, a little smile instantly curling at his lips. 

"I fell asleep right after dinner, it's ridiculous," he mutters and hears Konoha snicker. They've talked like this numerous times while Akaashi was abroad, but it's different when they're at the same city, and Akaashi hums, feeling at ease. 

"Well, that sucks. So?" 

"So," Akaashi clears his throat, getting out of the sheets to dress up, "are you free?" 

"I'm home if that's what you're asking." 

Akaashi hesitates for a moment, then lets out a deep breath, "Are you going out with anyone?" 

Konoha laughs at that. 

"Didn't think _that's_ how our first meeting after your return will go, but oh hey. Not that I mind." 

"So you don't have anyone?" 

"I'm all free," Konoha says, a smirk nearly audible in his voice, "Just come here." 

\- 

Akaashi leaves a note in the kitchen, saying that he'll be at Konoha's place, puts on a thin jacket and silently leaves the house. It takes around twenty minutes to walk there and even thought it's already after midnight Akaashi is never alone on the streets. It's Friday night and a lot of young people hang around in karaoke bars, their laughter filling the air around. Akaashi sighs. He kind of missed this. 

He wonders how it's going to be from now on. His friends from high school now have friends from university, and Akaashi finds himself doubting if it was a good choice to skip a year, apply for Language School and go abroad to study English for a few months. 

"Why so serious?" 

Akaashi hears Konoha's voice and is greeted with a lazy smirk when he lifts his head. 

"Good to see you back," Konoha says and comes closer, opening his arms for a hug. Akaashi bites his lips and leans into Konoha, letting his hands move up, his fingers touching Konoha's hair. He takes a deep breath of well known scent of Konoha and smiles to himself. It's good to be back. 

"Good to be back," he voices it out, then pulls away from Konoha. He's smiling back at him, but there's no 'I missed you' leaving their mouths, and Akaashi feels a bit relieved. Maybe that's what has always made it so easy to be with Konoha. "You didn't have to meet me halfway though," Akaashi mumbles, shoving his hands into the pockets, "I know the way." 

"Oh, come on," Konoha laughs in the gleeful manner of his, bumping his shoulder against Akaashi's when they start walking side by side, "I still wasn't doing anything much." 

"I hope I'm not bothering you." 

"You know I still don't go to sleep that early. And I'm free anyway; Kuroo and Bokuto decided to go hiking tomorrow so they're forcing themselves to sleep," he laughs again when Akaashi gives him a look, "No way I'm waking up at six to go hiking. I doubt they will make it either." 

"They're from volleyball club, right?" 

Konoha nods, "Yeah, somehow we stuck together even though they do annoy me sometimes." 

Akaashi titters at that, tilting his head to hide his face in the shadows, and lets out a long sigh. 

"Sometimes you need a bit of that," he says, a faint smile appearing on his face, "Kind of makes you feel more alive, doesn't it?" 

Konoha looks at him for a while, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, then he takes a deep breath and smirks, "I'll make you feel very alive very soon," he nearly purrs and Akaashi's eyes widen slightly before narrowing when he bursts into giggles. 

"Counting on you." 

\- 

Akaashi falls asleep with Konoha at his side, their bare chests still slightly glisten with sweat. Even though the bed isn't that big it's more comfortable than sleeping on the floor and after pleasant fatigue Akaashi manages to spend the remainder of the night in the restful slumber. 

When he wakes up Konoha is snuggled against him, the usual mischievous look on his face now changed with relaxed, calm expression. Akaashi smiles to himself. He wonders how many people have actually seen Konoha like this, then snorts at the thought, closing his eyes again. 

He tries to sleep a bit longer, but can't keep his eyes closed for more than a couple of minutes. 

He sighs, then climbs over Konoha and goes to shower. 

\- 

"I'm moving in to new apartment next week," Oikawa takes another cookie and smiles happily when the sweetness spreads in his mouth, "You can just come with me? It'd be cheaper," he shrugs. 

"Is it allowed for two people to live there?" Akaashi asks, pulling his knees to the chest and hugging them, "I can look for something myself." 

"It's totally fine!" Oikawa nods eagerly, his chocolate coloured bangs magically staying in place, "I asked beforehand as we had talked about it with your mom. Unless you don't want to live with me," he mutters, a little pout appearing on his face. Akaashi snorts. 

"Of course I want to," he says, "I'm just slightly surprised." 

"I know, I know, Oikawa Tooru suggesting to live together- quite an event, right?" Oikawa cocks his head to the side, a perfect smirk appearing on his face, but fails to keep it and bursts into giggles when Akaashi rolls his eyes. 

"Good to see that you didn't change," Akaashi says, fighting a smile himself. "I'll see if I can get that part time job and then let you know. I'd really like to move in with you though. It'd be like old times when I stayed at your place while visiting relatives in Miyagi," he beams at the memories and Oikawa moves closer to him, placing his hands on Akaashi's shoulders. 

"It's going to be the best," he smiles, excitement making his eyes sparkle, "And I know they will take you in," he dramatically mimics and lets out a puff, "They might even ask you to work full time, I bet you'll be the most popular guy in that butler cafe," he winks. "Wait, can I be your first customer?" Oikawa's eyes widen at sudden realisation, and he shakes Akaashi's shoulders with a bit more force than necessary, "Keiji, can I??" 

"I don't even know how everything works there," Akaashi breathes, placing his hands on Oikawa's arms to calm him down, "But please come if I get in." 

Oikawa smirks, "Should I also bring Konoha?" 

"He won't come, he's against me working there." 

"Oh, do I smell jealousy here? Are you two dating?" Oikawa grins, leaning closer to Akaashi, "Why didn't you tell me!" 

"We're not. And it's not," Akaashi takes a deep breath, letting go of Oikawa and leaning back on his arms. "He just doesn't really like such places." 

"Because dozens of girls - and _not_ him - will be looking at you in a fine suit," Oikawa snickers and plops down on his back next to Akaashi, "You know, we met a couple of times when you were away." 

Akaashi turns his head to look at Oikawa, "You did?" 

"Yeah," Oikawa hums, closing his eyes, "He's rather fun to spend time with and not too annoyingly nice. Got a bit of that evil side, you know?" he sneers at his own words and looks up at Akaashi, "You two could as well just start actually _dating_ dating." 

"Thanks for your approval," Akaashi smiles faintly, then lets out a short silent laugh, tilting his head to look at the ceiling, "but it's good the way it is. That's what makes it all work out." 

"You're the best looking couple. People _watch_ you two when you pass," Oikawa rolls his eyes when Akaashi gives him a disapproving look, "Don't glare at me, you're practically a couple anyway." 

"We're friends." 

"With benefits," Oikawa lets out a deep sigh, dramatically flipping his hand in the air, "Why are you so scared of commitment? Don't you ever want to feel a bit like in all those shoujo manga stories? Sakura petals falling around you when you hold hands and lean in to kiss and confess your eternal love in whispers," Oikawa sing songs when he rolls on the floor, a silly smile lighting up his face. 

"Have you been reading it again?" Akaashi chuckles, reaching Oikawa with his leg and gently nudging him in the ribs, "You should sleep instead." 

"I just want to see you genuinely happy," Oikawa stops, his wide grin changing into a faint smile, dreaminess clouding his eyes, "Not that momentary happiness that makes you laugh from time to time. I want to see the silly smile that doesn't go away from your face _for days_ because everything seems somehow better. Keiji, I want to see you in love." 

"That's not how it works," Akaashi abruptly looks away, his lips now in a tight line. Oikawa doesn't say anything, and finally Akaashi opens his mouth again, "I can't just fall in love because you want me to." 

"You don't even try," Oikawa whines as if he's been waiting for such words, then sits up with his legs crossed and points at Akaashi, "You like Konoha and he obviously likes you, so why not _try_? You're almost at it." 

"It can't be Konoha, Tooru. It's not him," Akaashi meets Oikawa's eyes, giving him the smallest of smiles. "That's exactly why we started this friends with benefits thing. I'm not falling in love with him and not with anyone else." 

Oikawa scowls and looks at Akaashi for a while with his eyes narrowed, then suddenly his expression brightens and he stands up, his lips trembling in an attempt to withhold a grin. 

"I hope you just jinxed yourself," he sticks out his tongue and walks back to the low table to get another cookie from the plate there. "And your supposedly bad luck will be as sweet as this cookie," Oikawa gives Akaashi an evil smirk, then puts the cookie in his mouth, closing his eyes, "Delicious." 

Akaashi sighs. He's never liked those cookies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worry not, Bokuto will eventually appear hehe


	2. holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read first chapter, left kudos, sent personal comment, subscribed or bookmarked the story! It means so much to me and it made me very happy!  
> One little note before the chapter: holding up your little finger in Japan means girlfriend, female interest, mistress and such, and sometimes it can be used in a lewd way. If you hold up your thumb, it means the same but for a male. It's not really that common, but it exists.

"So when we finally did start hiking it was what," Bokuto looks at Kuroo, his lips in a somewhat proud grin, "After four?" 

"After four," Kuroo nods, throwing his uniform into the bag. 

"Yeah, and the trail is like, in some kind of forest, and it's getting dark fast." 

"Weren't you supposed to leave in the morning?" Konoha snorts, crouching down to untie his shoelaces, "Were you in Kamakura?" 

"Right, Kamakura," Bokuto shoots him a wide smile. "But-" 

"Waking up at six with this loser is impossible," Kuroo sighs, rolling his eyes, and puts on bright red T-shirt. "We stayed up until four watching stupid videos on youtube." 

"Anyway," Bokuto interrupts, nudging Kuroo, "So there's written that it takes more than an hour to walk and we're pretty much running because damn, it is getting dark fast in the mountains, and then Kuroo checks maps for a shortcut and we end in some shrine because there was kind of tunnel leading to it-" 

"It wasn't a tunnel, just a-" 

"It was a few meters in darkness, it might as well be a tunnel!" Bokuto exclaims, and starts laughing to himself, "And it was leading to some little shrine and it was pretty cool so we decided to rest for a while and checked that the station is like twenty or so minutes away and we're all good, but then Kuroo looks at me and says," Bokuto winks at Kuroo to go on with the story and Kuroo grins at him, putting his water bottle aside. 

"We could drop by Yokohama!" 

"No way," Konoha chuckles, his eyes widening, "You went to Yokohama? Seriously?" 

"I know right!" Bokuto hits the lockers with his hand in excitement and furrows his eyebrows for a second, "So we start running again and oh man, I don't even know how we got to the station and ended up in Yokohama." 

"It was pretty cool to go to Cosmo World and as we're romantic _as hell_ ," Kuroo puts his arm on Bokuto's shoulders, a silly smile on his face, "We ride the ferris wheel." 

"You spent almost two thousand yen to be romantic for fun?" Konoha laughs, pointing at both of them while struggling to put on his jeans, "You're crazy." 

"You ditched us, so we made it a special _date_ ," Bokuto sticks out his tongue at Konoha, "Kuroo even gave me his dumpling." 

"Because I didn't like it," Kuroo shrugs, laughing, and Bokuto elbows him in the ribs, then crosses his arms over the chest and looks back at Konoha. "What did you do during the weekend though?" 

Konoha feels a grin curling at his lips before he can stop it, and Bokuto with Kuroo blink at him expectantly. 

"Oh ho? Seems like someone had some fun," Kuroo comments, holding up his little finger, a sly smirk on his face. 

Konoha gives him a look and rolls his eyes, "No, you lewd." 

Kuroo hums, lowering down his little finger and holding up his thumb. Bokuto laughs, and reaches for Konoha's shoulder to pat it when he doesn't say anything. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" 

"It's just Akaashi, stop with these stupid gestures," Konoha breathes, opening his locker and pretending to look for something. Kuroo's gesture somehow stings, making him question his relationship with Akaashi, and he grabs the water bottle, taking a few gulps. He wonders if it's really what he looks like from the side - him getting on with some random girls or guys for a weekend. He frowns at the thought of Kuroo thinking of Akaashi in such a way, and he feels the sudden urge to explain everything. Akaashi's not only the way to kill time; it's not like this with him, it's never been like this. 

"Akaashi who?" Bokuto asks, bringing Konoha back to his senses, and finally begins changing out of his uniform. 

"That friend from high school," Konoha takes a deep breath, knowing that Bokuto and Kuroo won't leave him alone until they get everything out, and telling himself that's the reason he opens up, "He just came back from America. Went there for English Language Program right after graduation," he explains when Kuroo hums, opening his mouth to ask. "He's planning to study Literature, mostly English, so." 

"Pretty cool," Kuroo whistles, and Konoha closes his locker to look at them. 

"Wait, so he's the one you dated back then?" Bokuto asks, carefully putting his kneepads in the locker. 

"Well the whole school thought so," Konoha snickers to himself, feeling more at ease when the story starts unfolding in easy words, "Though we weren't really dating. We'd just spend time together to save ourselves from all the confessions and then, you know," he shrugs, "We tried stuff and it was okay, so we just rolled with it. Suited us both," he smiles faintly to himself, then looks up at his friends, "But it's always been no commitment thing." 

"Oh," Kuroo blinks at him, crossing his arms when he leans against the lockers, waiting for Bokuto to change, "Explains your occasional hook ups." 

"Why not just start a real relationship with that Akaashi?" Bokuto frowns, thinking hard, then curses silently when he can't put a button through the hole from the first try, "It's been a couple of years already, right?" he mutters and looks up at Konoha for a moment. 

Konoha nods. 

"Yeah, but it's different. We're not in love or anything," he runs his hand through the hair, and Kuroo smiles slightly at the gesture, "There's no racing heart and no that butterflies in the stomach crap, and I don't know. No romance? We just hang out as friends and have some fun to satisfy ourselves," he thinks about his own words and shrugs, "No nervousness or shyness, or anything." 

"Friends with benefits, huh?" Kuroo grins at him, raising his eyebrows. "How did I never think it was that." 

"Beats me," Konoha lets out a puff. "Oh wait, or maybe you're just not that smart after all," he says teasingly and laughs when Kuroo gently punches his shoulder. 

"Very original," he rolls his eyes, but a smile is on his face, and Konoha smiles back. Bokuto slams the door of his locker and takes a deep breath, coming between his friends and putting his arms around their necks. 

"I say," he drawls, looking at Kuroo and then at Konoha, "you take the guy to a few actual dates and talk after that. Did you even hold hands?" he scowls when Konoha rolls his eyes, "See? How do you expect it to work if you skip all the important parts!" 

"Says the matchmaker Bokuto who is successfully single," Kuroo snorts and Konoha snickers, escaping from under Bokuto's arm and walking towards the exit. 

"I'll leave the hands holding to you," he looks back with a wink and Bokuto _boo_ es. Kuroo laughs at that, then takes his bag and bumps his shoulder against Bokuto's, who's standing with a pout on his face. 

"Come on, Mr. Romantic," he chuckles, "Teach Konoha how to hold hands." 

Bokuto bursts out laughing, and Konoha snorts, shoving his hands into pockets. 

"Good luck trying." 

\- 

Akaashi gets up the stairs, a little smile playing on his face when he takes out a phone and starts typing. 

[17:49] << I got the job 

_[~OIKAWA~ 17:49] >> I told you! Congrats!<3_

_[~OIKAWA~ 17:49] >> Can I call?_

_[~OIKAWA~ 17:49] >> I'm calling_

Akaashi doesn't have enough time to write a reply when a picture of Oikawa shows up on the screen. He stops walking, and slides his finger to pick up. 

"I told you they will take you in," Oikawa immediately says, a wide smile on his face making him sound a bit funny, "When are you starting? How do I do a reservation especially for you?" 

"From upcoming Monday," Akaashi chuckles to himself at Oikawa's words, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure you can ask for specific butler. I'll be working in the evening shift for now, but it will still take some time to learn everything..." 

"I don't care, Keiji, I'm going to be your first customer no matter what. What time do you start exactly?" Oikawa asks, taking the phone from one hand to other, a silent clatter of typing on the keyboard audible in the background. 

"Quarter to four, but my first serving is going to be at five to five," Akaashi mutters, biting his lower lip when Oikawa hums, not saying anything. "Tooru?" 

"Still here," he chirps, then takes a deep breath, "Okay, there seems to be two seats for one person at that time, so I've got fifty percent chance of getting you. I'm booking it now," he sings songs, a pleasant sound of his voice somehow calming Akaashi. He's still a bit nervous about acting like a butler, and while doing it with his friend seems kind of awkward and funny Akaashi is glad that most probably Oikawa will help with the very beginning. 

"Wait. What should I wear?" Oikawa gasps, and behind his closed eyelids Akaashi can see Oikawa's face with widened eyes. He laughs silently at that. 

"Anything's fine. The interior is Victorian style and I've seen girls coming in fancy dresses, but there's no dress code or anything." 

Oikawa starts humming to himself again and Akaashi smiles. Humming to himself while thinking is a little habit Oikawa has since childhood and it's one of Akaashi's favourite things about his friend. 

"I've thought of something, I'll show you when you come," Oikawa finally says, then lets out a short shriek, "Keiji! I just realised you did get a job and it means you are moving in with me, right? Right?" 

Akaashi doesn't try to withhold his laughter now; he tilts his head down, bringing his hand to his face. 

"Yes, yes, I am," he says. "Please take care of me," he adds, sounding happy, and Oikawa exclaims in delight. 

"I will!" 

\- 

Oikawa's chosen apartment isn't exactly big, but it's just enough for two people. There's a small living room and one bedroom, a little kitchen corner and separate restroom and bathroom. Akaashi's come to check the place before, and he liked it, but now, when he is about to move in, it all feels more exciting. 

"I've been thinking we can share the bedroom as two beds easily fit there and there's quite a big closet, but if you want we can make this into two bedrooms instead," Oikawa leans against the doorframe, waving his hand around, "I'm okay either way, so you can choose." 

"I don't think I need separate bedroom. Having some living space sounds quite nice, and it'd be easier to have meals here," Akaashi smiles at Oikawa who nods, a mirroring expression lighting up his face. 

"I've got my own TV now, so I'm bringing it here. I still can't believe we're going to live together," he lets out an amused puff, "Remember how back in childhood we used to talk that one day I will come to Tokyo and we will go to same university and share apartment, and-" Oikawa takes a deep breath, placing his hands on his cheeks that are getting warmer, "it's going to be so much fun." 

"I'm slightly behind with that going to university part," Akaashi gives him a faint smile, "But I'll catch up to it," his smile twitches, but still widens when Oikawa extends his arm to poke him. 

"Oh don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on first years and honestly," Oikawa clears his throat and covers side of his mouth with a hand to whisper, "you're not missing out on anything." 

"You're awful," Akaashi intones, but the silent laugh escapes his lips. Oikawa knows his worries about skipping a year, but he's been always supporting him, and it makes Akaashi genuinely happy. It was Oikawa who told him he should take a chance and apply for the Language Program. Akaashi could easily get a scholarship, and it was a great opportunity, and Oikawa knew how much Akaashi actually wanted to take it but hesitated in fear of being left behind. 

He looks at Oikawa now, at his pout that doesn't fool Akaashi at all, not with Oikawa's eyes sparkling with excitement, and he thinks that even though he doesn't keep in touch with high school friends from his year, he's never really been left behind, not with Oikawa by his side. And there's also Konoha, Akaashi reminds to himself, and although the story with him is absolutely different from the one with Oikawa, Akaashi likes to think of Konoha as an important part of his life. 

He takes a deep breath, and takes Oikawa's hand, dragging him to the door. 

"Let's go for parfaits? Konoha has a part time job in the restaurant not far away, he can give us a discount." 

Oikawa grins at him, hurriedly grabbing his bag and sliding his feet into the shoes. 

"Sweet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, that's [Kamakura hiking trails](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e3113.html) that Kuroo and Bokuto went to. It's about an hour away from Tokyo; and then Yokohama is around half an hour away from Kamakura. [ Cosmo World here](http://www.yokohamajapan.com/things-to-do/yokohama-cosmoworld/).
> 
> Also, the butler cafe that Akaashi's going to work at is a real thing, but more about it later~
> 
> It's going quite slowly so far, but I expect to speed everything up a bit.  
> I hope I'm keeping them enough in character; especially Konoha as there's so little known about him..  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. evenings together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh it's valentine's day  
> and time to change the rating to M

Oikawa does get served by Akaashi and he gasps silently when his friend appears in swallowtail suit, a thin black ribbon tied around his neck and resting over the white shirt and waistcoat. The black of the suit and of his hair framing the face make the green glint in his eyes stand out, and the usual slightly tired expression now seems somewhat mysterious. There's even more of the grace in every of Akaashi's move, and Oikawa has to force himself not to compliment him when Akaashi starts a little chat before taking Oikawa's order. 

When he leaves, Oikawa looks down at the clothes he's wearing. Modern Victorian style dark blouse with loose chiffon sleeves that are tightened at his wrists and cravat decorating the front, everything nicely tucked in black slacks, and as much as he knows it fits the concept here and he looks very good in this - he had a photo session wearing it before - he doesn't really feel like he belongs here as much as Akaashi does. Oikawa would never say it's Akaashi's first actual day of work at the butler cafe, and he's still not sure if he's not a bit envious of Akaashi's ability to look so natural anywhere he goes. He silently sighs to himself, trying to clear his mind and instead looking around. The walls are creamy, decorated with paintings, daintily framed mirrors and candlesticks, white laces separating single seated booths from the sides where Oikawa is resting against the cushions of the similar crimson red as the curtains on the other side of the room. The space in front of him is filled with dark wooden dining tables and chairs of the same style, looking slightly massive, but not too much, just the right amount of ornaments touching every piece of furniture. He watches some of the butlers walking around until Akaashi comes back with Oikawa's chosen set, carefully pouring the tea into the cup. He gives Oikawa a small smile, asking if he prefers sandwiches or sweets first, and with precise puts the plate with cake in front of Oikawa. When Akaashi bows and walks away, Oikawa decides that his friend is the best here. 

He straightens up, smiles proudly to himself and takes a sip of the tea. 

Somehow he doesn't mind paying a few thousand yen for all this. 

\- 

They settle in the new apartment quite fast, and it's amazing how the atmosphere around feels like home from the very first days. Both Akaashi and Oikawa already know each other's habits, so there's no bickering who takes which side of the room (Oikawa just grinned at Akaashi, knowing that he's always preferred sleeping on his right side, facing the wall), who goes to the bathroom first (Oikawa takes forever so usually he starts first in the morning and goes after Akaashi in the evening) and who does which chores (Oikawa loves vacuuming while singing and Akaashi doesn't mind relaxing while washing dishes). It's so much better than having a random roommate from university or living alone, they decide while sitting at the low table in front of TV, eating peaches that Akaashi's parents brought to them while visiting in the morning. 

"Another one?" Akaashi asks when the drama they've been watching finishes, a commercial for upcoming one appearing on the screen. 

"I heard this one's also good, but I have to wake up early," Oikawa pouts, checking the time on his phone. 

"Modelling?" Akaashi yawns at the mention of early morning, turning off the TV to save Oikawa from temptation. 

"Yeah," Oikawa takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, pressing his fingers against them, "Casting," he sighs, then moves his hands away and looks at Akaashi, giving him a faint smile. He reaches for peeled off peaches' skin and starts making a pile out of it. "It always makes me slightly nervous." 

"I'm sure you will do great," Akaashi says, his eyes following Oikawa's fingers, "Does anyone even say 'no' to you?" 

Oikawa hums to himself as if thinking hard, then grins, straightening up and tilting his chin up, striking a pose that he knows looks the best. 

"Hardly," he purrs, then bursts into laughter. Akaashi tries to keep his face straight, but there's something about Oikawa that always makes him fail at this. 

"You're ridiculous," he says, and a soft chuckle escapes his lips once again, within seconds growing into a silent laughter than mixes with Oikawa's. Akaashi hides his mouth with his hand, trying to calm down, and wonders if anyone else will ever make him laugh as much as Oikawa does. 

"Keiji, if we continue like this I will get wrinkles from laughter, it's not funny," Oikawa tries taking a deep breath, his lips still twirled into a silly grin, "I'm too young for that." 

"You'd look good even with them, don't worry," Akaashi says, a little beam on his face, then stands up, stretching. "Come on, I'm letting you go shower first," he extends his arm, helping Oikawa get up, and pushes him to the closed doors. "Take your time." 

\- 

"I watched it all in one go, so you've gotta give it a try," Bokuto groans to himself, crouching down and taking another feather on a string from the floor to hand it to Kuroo, but a small fluffy kitten jumps at it. Bokuto looks at Kuroo, who looks at the kitten and smiles to himself. 

"Just for a couple of minutes," he says, and Bokuto starts moving the feather around for the kitten to play. "I'm too lazy to watch another show," Kuroo yawns, "It's probably stupid anyway." 

"It's great," Bokuto stops moving the feather to look up at Kuroo and the kitten meows, demanding attention. Kuroo raises his eyebrows and Bokuto snorts, then starts moving the feather again, "The main character there is amazing. He's so cool, Kuroo, you have no idea. He's got that too-tired-for-this-shit expression on his face most of the time and he's so handsome, and his voice actor is the best. You have to see him, he's like, annoyed with everyone, but like, you know, caring deep inside and he's actually really super nice and then sometimes he smiles, and-" Bokuto whines, and rubs his face with one hand, "Kuroo, I think I have a crush on a fictional character _again_." 

Kuroo lets out a deep sigh, then takes the feather from Bokuto's fingers and places it in the box together with other cat toys. "It's not 'I think', Bokuto," he kneels down and gently takes the kitten, carrying him to his usual sleeping spot, "You definitely have a crush on that character." 

"I do, don't I?" Bokuto bites his lip, then stands up and walks to Kuroo, reaching for kitten's fluffy fur with his hand, "Good night, Momo," he whispers, then looks back at Kuroo , "If I ever talk about anyone like I talk about my favourite characters, make me date that person," he bumps his shoulder against Kuroo's and Kuroo laughs. 

"Then if I ever love someone as much as I love all these cats," Kuroo smirks, "make me do the same." 

"Impossible," Bokuto frowns, "You're a cat freak," he snorts to himself, "I mean, you even work at this cat cafe." 

Kuroo crosses his arms over his chest, " _Nekoma_ is more of a heaven than a workplace," he says, making Bokuto point fingers at him. 

"See? That's what I'm talking about," he chuckles and Kuroo rolls his eyes. "Anyway, are you done? Can we go? You were supposed to finish ten minutes ago but we're still here. And Konoha's already home." 

"Why do you even come here if all you do is complain," Kuroo mutters, getting a snort in reply. 

"If I didn't come to get you, you would probably sleep here." 

Kuroo looks at him, then lets out a short laugh. 

"Maybe." 

It takes ten more minutes for Kuroo to say goodnight to all the cats and finish tidying up. When they finally go to the station, Bokuto's phone beeps, a new message popping on the screen, then another one. 

_[konoha akinori 22:17] >> drag kuroo away from his cats the drinks are getting warm_

_[konoha akinori 22:18] >> fridge is too full_

"Konoha _kindly_ asks to hurry up, our drinks can't take this summer heat much longer." 

Kuroo takes his IC card from the tickets machine, grinning at the sticker of cats on it, then looks at Bokuto. 

"Can't make him wait then, right?" 

Bokuto snarls, taking out his IC and turning to walk to the gates. 

"Next train in two minutes, move your ass." 

\- 

Konoha meets them at the entrance to his apartment, a white smoke escaping his lips when he takes the cigarette between his fingers and smiles at his friends. 

"You're slow." 

"Nice to see you too," Kuroo grins, slightly bumping Konoha's shoulder with his fist when he walks past him and shows himself inside the building. 

Bokuto wrinkles his nose at the smell of tobacco, hesitating a bit before deciding to wait until Konoha finishes smoking. 

"How's Akaashi doing?" he asks, and Konoha raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Fine? Finally settled in new apartment, so everything seems okay," he shrugs. 

"He could've moved in with you," Bokuto mutters with a little smirk on his face, putting his hands into the pockets, "You wouldn't be lonely." 

Konoha lets out a laugh, taking a few more drags before throwing his cigarette in an ashtray, "I hear enough stories from you two, so thank you but I'll keep on living alone." 

"Hey, but it would have been great if three of us lived together," Bokuto pouts, making Konoha stifle another laugh at how fast Bokuto put the topic of Akaashi aside. He listens to Bokuto babble something about the new anime he's just watched all the way until Konoha's flat where Kuroo interrupts them. 

"Are we cooking all of karaage at once?" 

"Of course!" Bokuto kicks his shoes off and goes to crouch beside Kuroo, both of them inspecting what's inside the fridge. "Konoha, you have food for a week, what the hell!" 

"Mom forced it on me," he sighs, going inside the room and sitting on the bed. "If you want something more, just take it." 

"Nah, it's cool," Kuroo takes two packs of karaage from the fridge and closes the door, "We're having karaage night here." 

"With drinks," Bokuto adds, grinning, and Kuroo nods. 

"With drinks." 

\- 

It doesn't take long for them to become tipsy and Konoha realises he's actually giggling at his friends stupid stories instead of just rolling eyes at them. 

"You should have seen Bokuto hitting on that convenience store guy," Kuroo wheezes, holding his hand up for Konoha to wait a bit, then takes a deep breath, "He asked for help with buying tickets to the movie and when the guy asked how many does he need, Bokuto said," Kuroo bursts into laughter, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. "He said- He said two- two if you go with me." 

Konoha spits his drink and Kuroo loses it, collapsing on the floor, passing the point of loud laughter, now silent gasps almost choking him. Bokuto groans, then takes an empty can and throws it at Kuroo's leg. 

"I'm sorry," Kuroo drawls, not sounding sorry at all, and tries to sit up, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "Oh boy, but that was a thing to remember," he gives Bokuto a mischievous smile and snorts, "Don't worry, eventually someone will fall for this, I'm sure." 

"And if anything, I'll buy you a hugging pillow for birthday. You won't be alone," Konoha pats Bokuto's shoulder and the other covers his face. 

"You two are the worst," he says, trying to sound hurt, but the stupid grin on his face betrays him. 

\- 

Even after leaving summer days behind, the heat doesn't go away and wanting to get most of the last weeks of holidays Oikawa makes Akaashi and Konoha join him for a little shrine festival a few stops away, just so he could wear yukata and dance a bit of bon odori. He skips through all the stalls lined along the way, shouting that he will join them after a few minutes. Akaashi and Konoha think for a little while before deciding to get takoyaki and wait for Oikawa at the side of the gates. 

A young man around their age gives them a box of nicely cooked takoyaki that they share while sitting on a little platform around the gates. 

The lights around are warm and not blinding like in the streets, a tall figure of Oikawa dancing in the circle with elderly people making a smile curl at Akaashi's lips. He's been away only for a few months, but he's managed to miss all of this way too much. He looks down at a small box of fireworks Oikawa insisted on bringing as they missed all the festivals during summer, and sighs to himself. Konoha's eyes shift to him, a slight burning suddenly going through Akaashi's body as the other touches his arm. 

"Is everything okay?" 

Akaashi nods, not saying anything, and starts drawing figures on the ground with his chopsticks. Konoha moves a bit closer to him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. 

"Do you want to come over tonight?" 

Akaashi lets out a silent puff, then nods again. He feels how Konoha's lips turn into a little smile that brushes against his skin before he bites his ear and leans back as if nothing has happened. 

"You're awful," Akaashi breathes, far from innocent smile making its' way to his face, "Sex can't solve all the problems, you know?" 

Konoha shrugs his shoulders, inhaling deeply, "You're still going to keep everything to yourself no matter how many times I ask so at least I can offer you a distraction," he dares to smirk at Akaashi, showing his tongue just for a split second. 

"You really are awful," Akaashi says, putting the chopsticks away and lacing his fingers in his lap, "But I guess you're right." 

Konoha hesitates for a moment, then leans closer again, planting a kiss at the corner of Akaashi's mouth while no one's looking. 

Oikawa comes after a few minutes and mimics at the box at their feet, scrunching his nose. 

"Takoyaki," he mutters to himself, waving around with a fan he got for dancing, "I bet it wasn't even fully cooked." 

"It was good," Akaashi says with a little shrug, "There's a new guy helping at the usual old lady's stand and he's doing a great job. Maybe you should give it a try." 

Oikawa arches his neck to have a look, but there are people gathered around and blocking the view. He furrows his eyebrows and looks back at Konoha and Akaashi. 

"Not interested," he says and squats down to take the little box from the ground, "Let's go see the fireworks." 

\- 

After making up for missed grand fireworks festivals with their little show in the park close to the shrine, three of them make their way to the station. There's a little spring in Oikawa's steps even though he's wearing yukata, and Akaashi starts thinking if he really wants to miss out on spending the evening with Oikawa being like this and go to Konoha's place instead. He gives Konoha a look and the other shrugs. Akaashi takes a deep breath. 

"Hey, Tooru, I was thin-" 

"Oh please, Keiji, don't," Oikawa cuts him off, turning around with a knowing smile on his face. "I've got what I wanted for tonight and now it's your turn," he places one of his arms on his hips, ushering them away with the fan in the other hand. " I'm not letting you inside the apartment until the morning," he smiles, seeming happy about himself, "Go on." 

Konoha snickers at that, "I'm not sure if you're being nice or creepy." 

"Good night to you, too, Aki-chan," Oikawa shoots him a perfect smile, followed with a wink. "Take care of Keiji," he adds, then frowns slightly at his own words and bites on his lips, trying to withhold a smirk, "Or is it the other way round?" 

Akaashi lets out a heavy sigh, "Good night, Tooru." 

\- 

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:36] >> No Keiji, but seriously_

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:36] >> Is it Konoha?_

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:37] >> It will keep me awake the whole night pleeease tell me!!_

Akaashi lets out a soft moan when Konoha presses against him, his fingers hastily loosening the obi behind his back, and Akaashi reaches to do the same, missing the first two times when Konoha sucks on his earlobe before tracing down his neck. The moment Akaashi's obi falls down Konoha's fingers trace to his chest and then to his bare back. He catches Akaashi's lip between his teeth and smirks before kissing him. Akaashi finally manages to loosen the knot, pulling away Konoha's obi and moving his hands to Konoha's hair. He opens his mouth, deepening the kiss, and hears a silent hum in Konoha's throat. 

He moves his hips against Konoha's and the other digs his nails deeper into Akaashi's back before running his hands down Akaashi's sides. 

"To bed?" Konoha leans against him harder, his fingers gripping the waistband, and Akaashi feels his body sliding down the wall when he attempts to step out of his underwear. 

"I'm good here, too." 

"Good," Konoha silently chuckles to himself, then lets his hand fall down between Akaashi's legs. 

Akaashi gasps at the touch and tilts his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

"Take it off," he breathes, a silent laugh escaping his lips when Konoha stumbles to take off his own underwear, "I meant yukata," he adds and Konoha rolls his eyes, pressing himself against Akaashi and getting a whimper in response. 

"You can just borrow my clothes tomorrow," he purrs into Akaashi's ear and bites down his neck, tracing his fingers down Akaashi's chest. 

"Stop teasing," Akaashi moans when Konoha finally touches him again, and slides down to the floor, Konoha landing atop of him. He wraps his arms around Konoha's neck, pulling him for a kiss to stop the groan coming up his throat when Konoha increases the speed. 

Akaashi's heart starts beating faster and he curls his toes at the sensation. 

"Can you reach it?" he mutters against Konoha's lips, bucking his hips when without a word Konoha lets go of him to open the drawer and go through all the stuff there until he finds what they need. He tosses the little bottle to Akaashi, fussing a bit over the box before finally getting a condom out of it and tearing it open with his teeth. 

They look at each other for a moment, and Konoha grins. 

"Are we letting Oikawa be right this time or?" he asks, tilting his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes. Akaashi runs his tongue over his lower lip and bites on it, thinking. 

"Let's go with the usual," he says with a smirk, letting out a gasp when Konoha's fingers brush against him and they squirm a bit to get into a better position before their movements start falling into a well known play. 

Akaashi closes his eyes at the familiar touches of Konoha's hands on his body, their breathing getting more and more ragged with every move of the hips. He sinks his teeth into Konoha's skin, hearing a groan escape the other's throat. Akaashi traces his lips up Konoha's neck, letting out a moan himself, before smashing them against Konoha's mouth in a frantic kiss. 

Konoha was right. It _is_ a good distraction. 

\- 

[21:04]  << Life is full of questions, isn't it? 

_[~OIKAWA~ 21:07] >> Keiji!!_

_[~OIKAWA~ 21:07] >> And you call ME evil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just if anyone found it a bit strange, in Japan it's quite common to peel peaches.. I'm trying to give off a bit of Japanese vibe, so I'm adding a little details here and there  
> on the other note, laughing Akaashi is my weakness...
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> (I decided to add a little note about underage drinking and smoking. The minimum age for it in Japan is 20 years old, but even though there are laws against consuming, selling, or giving cigarettes/alcohol to minors, nobody really listens to it.)


	4. earthquakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life _is_ full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's staying with me on this multi-chaptered journey~

Akaashi wakes up when a light shaking goes through his body, and it takes him a moment to realise that it's an earthquake. He looks at Oikawa, who's sleeping sweetly in his bed, and closes his eyes again. The earthquake stops, and Akaashi rolls on his side, trying to fall back to slumber for a couple more hours, but it doesn't come. 

He decides to get up, and goes to the bathroom, taking his time and even trying to use one of Oikawa's skincare products that he bothered Akaashi about. He doesn't feel any difference from simply washing his face with water, but at least it killed some time and it will make Oikawa proud. 

After setting rice to cook, Akaashi sits down with a book. He makes it almost to the middle of it when fifty two minutes later a short melody from the cooking pot reaches his ears. He reads a little bit more until he hears Oikawa's silly alarm clock go off, and only then goes to check on rice and prepare miso soup for breakfast. 

"Oh, morning," Oikawa gives Akaashi a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes when a yawn escapes his mouth, then slightly shakes his head trying to wake himself up, "Why are you awake before me? I thought maybe you ignored our plans and left without telling me, but as I see you're here," his glare moves to bowls of rice and soup, and he hums, satisfied, "making breakfast for me. Lovely." 

"There was an earthquake early in the morning," Akaashi explains while Oikawa makes his way to the bathroom. "I couldn't sleep." 

"Aw, that sucks. I didn't feel a thing." Akaashi hears Oikawa's muffled voice, but doesn't say anything back, instead serving the food and sitting down at the table. 

"It's been a while since I woke up because of earthquake," Akaashi lets out a sigh when Oikawa finally joins him, both of them taking their chopsticks and muttering silently before starting to eat. 

"Good thing it was this morning, we got to eat more serious breakfast because of that," Oikawa flashes him a bright smile, then stuffs more rice into his mouth, "Thanks, Keiji!" 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Akaashi takes a sip of the soup, "Does that cafe open at ten?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows, and sees how Oikawa's face brightens up at the mere thought of it. 

"Yup," he nods eagerly, "There's probably already a line there, but I think we won't have to wait too long if we go at ten," he looks down at his chopsticks, deep in thought, then his face breaks into another smile, "Do you think they will sell Keroro chopsticks there?" 

Akaashi shrugs, hiding a little smile behind the bowl as he finishes the soup. 

"They might," he finally says, and Oikawa claps his hands in excitement. 

\- 

When they get to the cafe in Shibuya it's a couple of minutes before ten, and as they make their way down the stairs to the end of line, people start moving. 

"It goes two floors down, how many people are here," Akaashi mutters under his nose, and Oikawa lets out a puff, rolling his eyes. 

"Keiji, it's the opening day and they will have it only for one month, so obviously everyone wants to come," he hums to himself when they finally get to the end of line, "I guess we'll have to wait around three hours," he smiles at Akaashi, "Just enough time to go shopping." 

"I can't believe I agreed to come." 

"It's Keroro, the cutest alien of all!" Oikawa exclaims, then apologizes silently to people around, pouting when he notices Akaashi biting his lips not to laugh. Oikawa clears his throat, leaning closer to Akaashi, "Don't pretend that you don't like him, I still remember how you borrowed all of the volumes I had when we were kids." 

"I'm not as crazy about it as you are." 

"Of course," Oikawa puts his palm on his chest, tilting his chin up, "Sergeant Frog is _my_ favourite. No one is allowed to like Keroro more than I do." 

Akaashi takes a deep breath, shaking his head at how ridiculous Oikawa sometimes is. He can hear Oikawa starting to hum the anime opening song, and notices some of the people looking their way. No one seems to be judging, everyone just smiles at Oikawa, some girls covering their faces while exchanging whispers. Oikawa doesn't seem to be bothered, and Akaashi tries his best not to care about it either. 

It takes around fifteen minutes until their turn comes, and Oikawa squeaks when he sees a special booth for taking photos and a little themed shop. He is busy with taking photos of all of it, so it's Akaashi who has to tell his phone number to a girl working there. She puts it into some kind of tickets machine, telling them that estimated time of waiting is around three hours and they will get a call when their turn comes. Akaashi thanks her with a little bow and drags Oikawa away, letting the other people take their place. 

"Wait, wait, let's get badges from gachapon," Oikawa points to a few toy vending machines, ads about special Keroro cafe badges all around them. 

"Sure," he says, digging into his bag for hundred yen coins. Somehow Oikawa being so excited about a themed cafe with his favourite childhood character gets to Akaashi, and he smiles to himself. 

"Please be Sergeant Keroro himself, pleeeease," Oikawa closes his eyes before turning the handle. He takes the plastic ball and waits for Akaashi to do the same. "Okay, let's do it," Oikawa inhales deeply, then struggles a bit before opening it and taking out the badge. "It's Corporal Giroro," he furrows his eyebrows. "I need to try again," he mutters, searching for more coins. "Who did you get?" 

Akaashi smirks at Oikawa, seeing his friend's eyes widen in horror when he shows him the badge with Sergeant Keroro on it. Oikawa gasps, then a pout appears on his face and he lowers his eyes. 

"Lucky bastard." 

Akaashi laughs silently, then takes the badge with a dark red frog-like alien from Oikawa's fingers and gives him the one he got, "We can exchange. I always liked Giroro more." 

Oikawa looks at him for a moment, then smiles brightly. 

"Oh thank you all the deities for the miracle by the name Akaashi Keiji," he chirps. 

"You're welcome," Akaashi waves his hand and turns around, slowing down just a bit for Oikawa to catch up with him. 

\- 

They spend the waiting time walking around Shibuya, looking for a birthday present for Konoha, even though there's still almost two weeks until his birthday. Oikawa drags Akaashi from one street to another, telling him about his favourite shops and bragging where exactly he was asked if he isn't interested in modelling. 

Akaashi follows Oikawa through a little street he didn't even know existed, and starts wondering just how well Oikawa fit in Tokyo. After living for less than two years here Oikawa already knows all the places better than Akaashi who lived here from childhood, and there's a pleasant aura around him that's telling he belongs here. He didn't change though; still the same Oikawa Akaashi has known back from when he stayed with his cousin Kiyoko during summer. He smiles at the memory, glad that once while playing outside they met her classmate. Kiyoko wasn't best friends with Oikawa, but they got along well, and after spending time together Akaashi somehow clicked with Oikawa, two of them staying close for all those years. Now that he thinks about it, probably it was the same Keroro that brought them together; Oikawa bragged about getting new volume of it and Akaashi got interested in the story of little frog-aliens. 

"I heard this is the best place for volleyball stuff," Oikawa stops in front of a little shop, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm not sure if kneepads are the nicest gift, but at least it shows you care," he shrugs, and Akaashi sighs, pushing him aside to get into the shop. 

"Konoha's not going to buy it himself, but he definitely needs new ones." 

"How seriously is he actually playing volleyball?" Oikawa asks in quieter voice when they enter the shop. "He's smoking, right? Isn't that bad if you're doing sports?" 

"He doesn't smoke that much, really. Just from time to time," Akaashi furrows his eyebrows at the thought. "And volleyball... Konoha's playing more for fun now, he simply didn't want to drop it after high school, but he's also got other things to do." 

Oikawa smirks and opens his mouth to comment on it, but a worker comes closer and Akaashi excuses himself to ask something. 

\- 

They walk around a little bit more before getting a call and coming back to the cafe. Oikawa can hardly stay in one place while they wait to take a photo in the little booth. When it's their turn, Oikawa chooses to put on a green and white jumper with a star on front and a cap that looks like Keroro's yellow helmet. Akaashi thinks a bit before hugging a big Giroro's plushie. 

Oikawa strikes a pose and Akaashi genuinely laughs at that, a click of a taken photo reaching their ears. Oikawa runs to check if it's not blurry and bows to the girl, then shows thumbs up to Akaashi. 

It's a silly photo of them, all five members of Keroro Platoon in front of them, big kanji characters saying "Sergeant Keroro" written behind them. When he looks at Oikawa, Akaashi feels a bit like a kid himself, and he is pleased when Oikawa says he's going to print it out and put on a wall in their apartment. 

Their time in the cafe flies by way too fast, but when they're going back home, holding two plushies of Keroro and Giroro that they bought for each other and two pairs of Keroro chopsticks that Oikawa insisted on getting, Akaashi's happy that he agreed to come. 

\- 

Konoha snickers, taking the phone from one hand to the other. 

"Okay, I'm actually ordering it now," he takes a deep breath and clicks on the "put in the cart" button. Kuroo's laughter rings in his ears, and Konoha needs a moment himself to calm down, " _You just added 'Hugging Pillow' to your cart_ ," he reads, "Bokuto is going to kill us. Make sure he's the one who opens the door when it's delivered tomorrow." 

"I can't wait to see his face," Kuroo says, "I'm going to film it for you. Sucks that you have that trip with your previous seminar class tomorrow of all days," he groans, and Konoha sighs. 

"Yeah, but I couldn't say no. I hope you two will have fun. Are you bringing Bokuto to maid cafe?" 

"Oh, right! Listen to my new plan," Kuroo clears his throat, "I know that maybe Bokuto would get more attention in maid cafe, but then I started wondering, does this kind of girls attention really is what he needs? So then I thought about host clubs." 

Konoha whistles. 

"I heard you need like ten thousand yen _at least_ for that." 

"Yeah, I know right. And they're kind of gaudy. Not what I wish for Bokuto, and not for myself," Kuroo chuckles silently. "So I'll bring him to butler cafe. It's going to be super awkward, but butlers look awesome. And Bokuto watched that anime with butlers sometime ago, so he's supposed to like it, I guess. Right?" 

"Attention from hot butlers, you say?" Konoha lets out a short laugh. "I'm kind of happy I can't go. I would die of awkwardness and embarrassment." 

"Oh man, I've just got goose bumps," Kuroo takes a deep breath, "I'm doing it for Bokuto though. That's all what keeps me going." 

"If only you were so determined to do not only stupid things," Konoha comments. "How much you could actually achieve." 

"Can't be too perfect now, can I?" Kuroo laughs. "My food's done, so see you later. Have fun in your trip and look forward to video of flustered Bokuto!" 

"Do your best to make his day _unforgettable_. See you." 

\- 

"What's up, kids?" Bokuto snorts, tilting his chin up when he comes closer to his friends. Konoha raises his eyebrows, taking another drag of a cigarette, and Kuroo facepalms, letting out a deep sigh. 

"Could have chosen a better place than smokers corner to make your I'm-an-adult appearance," Kuroo tries to sound serious, but fails halfway through when Bokuto starts pouting. 

"Anyway, happy birthday once again, Bokuto. I've seen you loved my gift," Konoha grins at him, remembering the video Kuroo showed him minutes ago. "Please take care of that pillow." 

"It was embarrassing!" Bokuto flushes pink, but he's laughing, and Konoha mentally pats himself for this idea. 

"He actually _did_ use it yesterday," Kuroo says, putting his arm on Bokuto's shoulders, "Right?" 

"I needed comfort! It's your fault for bringing me to that butler cafe," Bokuto whines, giving Konoha his best sad puppy eyes, "Why did you let him do that?" 

"For the kicks," Konoha shrugs, and Bokuto whines again. 

"We got the hottest butler _ever_ ," Bokuto starts and rubs his face. 

"Bokuto couldn't keep his eyes off him and I had to order for him," Kuroo chuckles. "I thought he will die every time that guy came to pour him more tea. _And_ you should have seen Bokuto's walk of shame when he wanted to use the toilet and actually had to ring a bell and get escorted there." 

"That's why I don't like the place," Konoha sighs, but there's a smile on his face. 

"But it was really cool," Bokuto nods to himself, "We got this butler with short dark hair-" 

"I think all of them had dark hair. 'Suppose that's a rule there," Kuroo adds, but Bokuto ignores that. 

"And he's a bit shorter than I am, and slightly tanned. Like, just enough, you know? And he's got those mysterious dark eyes with a bit of green there, and honestly, he could be killing me and I would just happily look at those eyes," Bokuto sighs, and Kuroo gently pats his head. Konoha takes out his phone, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"He is so beautiful, Konoha, you have no idea," Bokuto lets out a groan, looking up at the sky for a moment, "He's so... So... Well, he has this serious look on his face, like, when you can't even guess what he's thinking, but then he gives that slight _smile_ ," Bokuto runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head. " _Okay_ , I understand it's his job and blah blah, but no one's supposed to smile like this to total strangers. It should be illegal-" 

"He was babbling like this for two hours yesterday while hugging the damned pillow and I had to listen," Kuroo says, a little laugh bubbling in his throat, "I think Bokuto officially has a _real human_ crush!" 

"Sounds about right," Konoha snickers, then takes the last long drag, exhaling white smoke and walking to crush the cigarette in an ashtray. 

"I think I will never be able to like anyone else after seeing him," Bokuto lets out a deep sigh, "Should I try going there again?" he looks up at Kuroo, then at Konoha. "All of this was like an earthquake, okay? Like... inside of me. The one that was shaken was not earth but me. So, like... _Human_ quake," Bokuto wails, hitting his forehead with his palm, "What the hell am I even saying? I'm so damned." 

"Hey," Konoha comes closer to them, handing his phone to Bokuto. "Is this the guy you're talking about?" 

Bokuto's eyes widen at the photo of Konoha, his arm wrapped around dark haired guy's neck, flashing peace sign, both of them smiling. Kuroo takes the phone from Bokuto's fingers and curses under his nose at the realisation. 

"You know him?" Bokuto blinks at Konoha, his eyes growing even bigger. Konoha smirks at them, taking back the phone and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Well," he gives a small shrug, "that's Akaashi." 

Kuroo looks at Konoha, then at Bokuto. Bokuto takes a shaky breath and looks down. 

"Oh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for so much Keroro, Oikawa's a bit of a fanboy...  
> And well. Finally there's something happening with Bokuto and Akaashi!  
> (This fanfic might also be the gathering of the strangest relationships, but with how perfect both Akaashi and Kiyoko are I thought they could be related..)  
> Oh, also if anyone wants to see more -> [butler cafe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DFOuyGwOUU) I based all of this on


	5. relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check [this lovely art](http://fromthefarshore.tumblr.com/post/139748123647/wingedsheep-art-oikawa-in-keroro-kigurumi) of Oikawa with Keroro kigurumi by [WingedSheep](http://wingedsheep-art.tumblr.com/) (and also her other art, it's really nice!)  
> Sorry for rather short chapters; I've been planning to make them longer, but internship and thesis are taking so much time these days :/  
> Thanks for leaving comments, kudos, and supporting, it makes me unbelievably happy!

"So you don't really need to go there again," Konoha looks at both of them, still with a smile on his face, "I can just-" 

"Yeah, I won't," Bokuto clears his throat and lets out a bitter laugh, "Sorry I said all... that. I didn't know." He lifts his eyes to meet Konoha's and immediately averts them. "You're so lucky." 

"Bokuto, that's not what I-" Konoha furrows his eyebrows, but Bokuto interrupts him again. 

"No worries," he waves his hands in front of himself, plastering a wide smile on his face. "I won't do anything." 

"This is screwed up," Kuroo breathes, biting his lip and looking around for something to focus his eyes on. He gives up, running his hand through his already messed up hair, and decides to look at Konoha as if telling him to do something about all of this. 

Konoha tilts his head back, letting out a long heavy sigh. Then he takes his hands out of the pockets and places them on Bokuto's shoulders. 

"Listen, Bokuto," he tries to sound serious enough to make Bokuto believe him, but not too much as it would make Bokuto think he's simply doing it not to upset him. He waits until Bokuto looks at him, albeit hesitantly, before continuing, "I am _not_ dating Akaashi," he gives Bokuto a little smile when the other opens his mouth, but doesn't let him interrupt. "I am not against you asking him out, okay? Hell, I kind of want you to do that," he lets out a short laugh as he looks away for a moment, licking his lips, then focuses his eyes back on Bokuto to let him see he's not hiding anything. "Akaashi's never been in real relationship. It's about time he tries something." 

"He could be in a relationship with you," Bokuto says, pushing Konoha's hands away. Konoha rubs his forehead with his palm, giving Kuroo a look. Bokuto can be so bothersome sometimes, but Kuroo just shrugs because now there's nothing he can really do. 

"Well, he's not," Konoha rolls his eyes, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He knows Bokuto's had this idea that Konoha should just start dating Akaashi, and now Konoha thinks what to tell him to make him understand that they're never going to date. He lets out a short snort when the idea comes, and places his hand on his hip for a more carefree look. Bokuto glances at him and Konoha grins, "C'mon, I've been in a few relationships since we started this thing with Akaashi. I can call this off if I want to date someone, and he can do the same. We both know how it all works and it fits us. We are not dating." 

Bokuto looks at him for a while and Konoha's smile starts growing, but then Bokuto looks down again and sighs. 

"Can you just leave it? I'll be over it soon," he kicks a little peddle on the ground. Konoha exchanges glares with Kuroo and pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he starts getting slightly annoyed. Bokuto's one of his best friends and he's not going to let him give up for no reason, especially when for the first time in ages Bokuto likes someone and Konoha knows that that someone is a good choice. He thinks about taking another cigarette, but decides against it, instead focusing his attention back to Bokuto. 

"You literally just said you think you will never be able to like anyone else after seeing him." 

"It was simply looks." 

"Then make sure it's only looks," Konoha raises his eyebrows and Kuroo clears his throat. 

"I'm not sure if it makes me team Konoha or team Bokuto," he shrugs, his eyes travelling from Bokuto to Konoha and back to Bokuto, "but Konoha's right." 

"Can we not?" Bokuto frowns, his fingers tightening around the strap of his bag, "I won't ask Akaashi out," he lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head, "I'm starving, do you want to go for lunch?" 

"Meeting Yukie in..." Konoha looks at his phone, "six minutes. I'll pass." 

"Sure," Kuroo says, and Bokuto smiles faintly, pretending that nothing's happened. 

"Cool." 

\- 

"You know, when you said that if you ever talk about someone as you do about your favourite characters, I make you date that person?" 

Bokuto turns his head to look at Kuroo and furrows his eyebrows. They've just bought bento boxes and are on the way to the park with a little hill there, and Bokuto doesn't understand why Kuroo brings this up so suddenly. He thinks about his favourite characters and a wide smile appears on his face. 

"What about it?" 

Kuroo gives him a weak beam, and bumps their shoulders together. 

"Date Akaashi." 

\- 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 13:11] >> if i never see u again bokuto strangled me to death in my sleep _

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 13:12] >> it was nice knowing u _

[13:13] << what did you do this time 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 13:15] >> told him he talks about akaashi the same way he does about his fav chars? _

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 13:15] >> aka DATE HIM _

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 13:17] >> wait.... u totally okay with this right? _

[13:18] << awh damn he should listen 

[13:19] << and yeah no problems here 

Konoha puts his phone away when Shirofuku lets out a silent sigh. 

"Stop messaging and start reading," she whispers, slightly elbowing him in the ribs, "You know that professor will ask about it when the class starts and I'm not giving you my notes," she pouts when Konoha looks at her. 

"What if I buy you lunch next time?" Konoha whispers back, a knowing smile on his face. Shirofuku narrows her eyes at him and her lips curl into a grin. 

"That's cheating," she mutters, stifling a laugh, "but I'll think about it." 

Shirofuku gets back to reading the book that their professor told to check before Fall class and taking notes, her reddish dyed hair hiding her face. Konoha looks at her for a moment, then checks the calendar on his phone and leans closer to her. 

"Hey, are you free next Wednesday evening?" 

She turns her head to give Konoha a look, "Of course I am, it's your birthday. Are we going to usual place?" 

Konoha nods, "Yeah, I don't want anything special. Maybe we'll hit karaoke afterwards if no one has serious classes in the morning. Kind of promised Bokuto 'cause he whined that I couldn't go yesterday." 

"Oh, right, it was his birthday?" Shirofuku mutters under her nose and starts writing when some people sitting at the other desk in the library look their way, "How did it go?" she asks, covering her mouth with a hand. 

Konoha hums to himself, a little smile curling at his lips. 

"Quite well, I'd say." 

\- 

"The classes have just started and Oikawa's already out for a weekend?" Konoha raises his eyebrow, putting his bag on the floor and sitting down himself. 

"Classes in his university don't start until October," Akaashi gives Konoha a sorry smile when the other grunts, "He got a good deal from his modelling agency and went to China for a photoshoot." 

"How does he even do that?" Konoha sighs, closing his eyes when the cold air from the aircon reaches his face. He hums, pleased, and tilts his head back to enjoy it a bit more. 

"You can ask him when he's back and listen to his story for a couple of hours," Akaashi says, taking a bowl of edamame beans and two cans of drinks from the fridge. He puts everything on the floor next to Konoha, then reaches for a plate on the low table and sits down himself, placing the plate between them for putting pods. 

"I think I'll pass on that, I hear enough silly stories from Kuroo and especially Bokuto," Konoha lets out a snort as if he just remembered something funny and turns his head to look at Akaashi, "Wait, I think dealing with Oikawa would actually be easier than those two." 

Akaashi laughs silently, taking a remote control and turning on the TV. 

"Kuroo and Bokuto sound great," he says while going through channels to find the one where the movie they want to see will be on, "I can't wait to finally meet them." 

Konoha's eyes stay on Akaashi for a while longer, a faint smile playing on his lips. He's keeping silent though, and Akaashi turns to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Is everything alright?" 

Konoha blinks a few times, then shakes his head to clear his mind and smiles at Akaashi. 

"Yeah, I was just thinking if you will like them." 

Now it's Akaashi who watches Konoha as if trying to figure out what exactly is going on here, and soon a little beam softens his features. 

"I'm sure I will," he says, bringing his eyes back to the TV screen, "Your friends are always nice," he adds with a silent sigh, and gives Konoha a glance, "I've always been a bit envious of how you choose the right people and stay friends with them for a long time. I've never been good at this." 

"It just somehow happens," Konoha mutters and actually feels glad when the commercial ends and their movie starts. He wants to say something more to Akaashi, but he knows what exactly the other means and he doesn't have anything good to offer. He goes through a list of his friends; it's not really long, but Akaashi's right, somehow he always chooses people who stay, be it Komi back from middle school, Shirofuku from high school (they even went to university together), or Kuroo with Bokuto from volleyball club in the university. Somehow he stuck together with them and became close friends, while Akaashi usually gets along well enough with people, but very rarely crosses the line between simply a friend and a really close friend. 

Konoha looks at the photos of Akaashi with Oikawa on the wall, and a few of himself together with both of them or only Akaashi, and smiles. He wonders if there will be more familiar faces on that wall. 

\- 

Konoha closes his eyes when Akaashi presses their lips together, and pulls him closer, opening his mouth and letting Akaashi's tongue in. The movie is still going on in the background, but neither of them cares about it anymore. Akaashi gives up on holding himself up on his knees and gets down, sitting on Konoha's lap. Konoha lets out a satisfied hum at the friction, and leans in to deepen the kiss even more. 

Akaashi's too good at this, and Konoha finds himself thinking what it would be like to actually fall in love with him. Then, he thinks what would Akaashi be like in a relationship. 

He breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Akaashi's jaw and down his neck when the other tilts his head back. 

"Hey, Akaashi," he breathes, a little grin twirling at his lips, "Isn't there anyone you're interested in?" 

Akaashi looks down at him, then lets his hands wander down Konoha's chest and places them on the bulge in his jeans. 

"Would I be doing this then?" he asks, raising his eyebrows, and Konoha lets out a laugh that gets into a silent groan when Akaashi presses harder. He pulls at Akaashi's shirt and gives him a short kiss on the lips. 

"Don't you want to get a real boyfriend?" 

Akaashi looks at him as if Konoha asked the most stupid question ever. "What for?" he finally mutters and lets out a heavy sigh, "I've got you?" 

"I'm not your boyfriend," Konoha rolls his eyes and Akaashi chuckles at that. 

"I know that," he says, pulling his hands away and leaning back. "I don't want relationships, they sound tiring," he shrugs. "I'm okay like this." 

"What if I get into a serious relationship?" 

"Nothing?" Akaashi frowns, "We cross the 'with benefits' part. Like we always do. Konoha, you don't need to worry about me if there's someone you like," he smiles and stirs to stand up. 

"I don't have anyone I like, I just wondered," Konoha mutters, standing up himself, "I thought what would you be like in a relationship," he laughs silently and takes Akaashi's hand, "Would you hold hands?" 

Akaashi pulls his hand away and crosses his arms over the chest. 

"Don't be like Tooru," he takes a deep breath, his eyes moving down Konoha's body, "Are we getting somewhere tonight or you'd rather use a bathroom?" 

Konoha lets out a laugh and steps closer to Akaashi, leaning in for a kiss. 

"Getting somewhere tonight sounds better," he smirks and Akaashi pulls on Konoha's belt, looking him into the eyes. 

"No more talks about boyfriends?" 

"What boyfriends?" Konoha smirks even wider and Akaashi grins back, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Konoha's neck as he kisses him with open mouth. Akaashi starts moving his hips and they both moan into the kiss. 

"Bed?" Konoha mutters against Akaashi's lips and he nods. 

"Bed," he says and tightens his grip when Konoha grabs his thighs and brings them up. He lets out a snort and Konoha laughs. 

Akaashi kisses him again, and Konoha doesn't think about anything else. 

\- 

When Konoha wakes up, there's a message from Bokuto on LINE. He looks at Akaashi sleeping next to him, and lets out a deep sigh. 

He wonders if he should feel guilty. 


	6. getting together

"Do you think Akaashi will also come?" Bokuto mutters to Kuroo and the other shrugs. 

"He didn't come last year, maybe they do something else toge-" Kuroo coughs, shutting his mouth and giving Bokuto a sorry look. But Bokuto's busy getting on his tip toes and back down on his heels, seeming distant, and probably doesn't even follow Kuroo's track of thought. Kuroo sighs and elbows his friend, getting his attention and trying from the beginning, "Maybe he won't, he didn't come last year." 

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows and leans against the wall, tilting his head as if he could see right through the wall to the locker room. He doesn't reply to Kuroo, instead a low grumble leaving his throat. 

"Konoha's sure slow today." 

"Maybe he just wants to look super nice as it's his birthday," Kuroo grins and Bokuto mirrors his expression. "I wonder if we'll actually manage to sit through the whole night in karaoke after practice." 

"Yeah, who thought it was a nice idea to come here?" Konoha says as he comes through the door, adjusting his bag on the shoulder with a frown. 

Kuroo sighs and points at Bokuto, and Bokuto gifts them with his self satisfied grin, "I did. Volleyball's fun." He shrugs as if that explains everything and pushes himself off the wall. "To Shinjuku?" 

"Let's just take the bus? 15-minute walk to the station now doesn't sound good," Konoha mutters. Kuroo nods his approval and shifts to stand next to Konoha when Bokuto starts whining that walking isn't that bad. He even tries his best attempt at begging puppy eyes, but Konoha and Kuroo simply turn around and head for the bus stop closest to the gym. Bokuto sighs, but follows. 

\- 

Bokuto once again gives up on trying to memorize the way to the bar as Konoha takes another turn between two shops with screaming neon lights and leads them through another street that Bokuto could swear wasn't here the last time they came. They take a few more turns until they get away from all the bright streets and end up in the dim lighted one with just echoes of voices from bigger streets reaching their ears. 

"I know I'm asking this every single time, but how the hell you found this place?" Kuroo places his hands on his hips and takes a deep breath, looking at the dark red ad atop simple wooden doors leading to what looks like a regular building. "I would say that's just a random block of flats and _not_ a six stored bar. Gets me every time," he shrugs, tilting his head as his eyes travel up the building and past its' roof, and stay focused on the sky as if he's trying to see some stars. 

Konoha laughs, taking out his phone and typing a reply to someone, "I told you already. Found it with Yukie," he mumbles and Kuroo hums in reply, looking at him. Konoha puts his phone back and takes out a pack of cigarettes, "They'll be here soon," he fishes out a lighter when both Bokuto and Kuroo nod, and brings it up to the cigarette in his mouth. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes, "There's always enough place here, prices of drinks and food are decent and no one cares how old you are as long as you don't wear school uniform," he says, opening his eyes and giving Kuroo a mischievous smile. "Glad you didn't wear yours today." 

Bokuto slams Konoha's back when he bursts into laughter and Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

"I hate you two," he points at his friends and takes a deep breath, then scrunches his nose at the smell of tobacco, "Don't be jealous of my youth, you old men," he adds with a snort. Bokuto smirks at Konoha, pretending to be whispering. 

"Though he does look the oldest, right?" 

Konoha nods, glancing at Kuroo who rolls his eyes again. 

"What did I do in my last life to get you two as my best friends?" he lets out the longest sigh he can manage and shakes his head. Bokuto shrugs. 

"Probably saved the whole country?" he offers with a wide smile and Konoha hums thoughtfully. 

"Maybe even the whole world," he adds, and Kuroo lets out a laugh despite himself. 

"Must have been some shit of the world, huh?" 

"Awful stuff," Konoha nods, white smoke leaving through his nostrils when he snorts, "Good thing you happened and it got a whole lot better." 

"And then you got us as a reward," Bokuto says, a goofy smile on his face. "Good job, Kuroo. I'm proud of you." 

"Are you two already drunk or what?" Kuroo furrows his eyebrows and holds up his middle finger to them, "How many fingers am I showing?" 

Bokuto snorts, "Five," he says and Kuroo facepalms, but he's fighting a smile. 

"You two are idiots," he says. 

"We're just in the mood," Konoha smirks, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Bokuto, "Right? He will understand when he becomes an adult." 

Bokuto laughs again, agreeing enthusiastically and even though Kuroo says he hopes everyone will come faster and save him from this misery, he's actually laughing. 

They might be idiots, but they're his idiot friends and that's okay. 

\- 

Bokuto looks around the table once again, a silent sigh of relief escaping hips lips when he doesn't see anyone even slightly similar to Akaashi. Shirofuku pokes his arm, squeezing between him and Konoha and reaching for a plate with two slices of pizza left in it. 

"Pizza always makes everything better," she winks, shoving it to Bokuto and taking one slice herself. She gives him a wide smile before getting a bite of it. Bokuto smiles back and also takes a slice, bringing it to his mouth. 

"It's been a while. How have you been?" he asks, and starts munching on the pizza. He's seen Shirofuku just a few times, only during Konoha's last birthday, also when they all went for cherry blossoms and on a couple other occasions when they ended up in this same bar or karaoke rooms. She's nice to be around, and her talking somehow makes Bokuto happy as she drags him into her stories and doesn't let him get lost in his own thoughts. 

He takes another sip of his beer while she tells him a story of how Konoha tried getting together with one of her group mates, but in the end got dumped because that guy thought Konoha was cheating on him with Shirofuku herself. 

"Was he?" Bokuto asks, his eyes widening at the thought. Shirofuku laughs and shakes her head. 

"Konoha? Of course not. That guy was simply a prick," she lets out a deep sigh, propping up her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her palm, "I think he agreed to go out because, well..." she looks at Konoha who changed places and now was laughing at something with Komi on the other end of the table, and her face breaks into a fond smile, "Dating Konoha is easy, you know? No one judges you, no one asks 'why?'. Everyone just somehow thinks you've got lucky, and probably that's exactly what that guy needed to break his insecurities about, you know... liking guys," she shrugs, still a small smile on her face, and takes a sip of her drink. "And when he got it, he just found whatever reason to leave Konoha and move on." 

Bokuto thinks for a moment about her words and licks his lips before reluctantly asking. 

"What about him and Akaashi?" 

"Oh," her eyes move to meet his, and for a second it seems like she's fighting either she wants to laugh or frown, but finally settles with a faint beam, "Akaashi... They're similar, if you ask me. Well, I mean that not asking why part. Just Akaashi doesn't make use of it," Shirofuku chuckles silently to herself, "That's how they started anyway. Just so that no one would judge them, everyone would think they both got lucky and just leave them be. It started like a game they both enjoyed playing, but the thing is," she leans closer to Bokuto, her voice getting lower, "Konoha's not really a good choice for the first game. You either drop it from the very beginning or get caught in it." 

Bokuto gulps. 

"Are you saying that Akaashi's in love with Konoha?" he asks in hushed tones and despite himself feels how he holds his breath. Shirofuku lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head, and Bokuto bites his lip to withhold a relieved sigh that was threatening to escape. 

"No, I'm fairly sure he's not. I'm just telling that Akaashi... well, he's not much of a player? He has one game he enjoys and if he can't play that one, he simply leaves it be and doesn't bother to search for others." 

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows. 

"Sounds troublesome," he says, then looks at the bottom of his glass and decides to finish it all in one gulp. 

Shirofuku leans back, and checks her phone for time. 

"It does," she agrees, her smile turning into a slight frown when she registers the numbers on the screen, "You're a great company, but I'll have to leave soon, so if you excuse me, I'll go exchange some words with others." 

Bokuto nods, giving her a bright smile. 

"Sure," he says and when she turns away, he finally lets himself let out a deep sigh. 

Kuroo slides closer to him, a wide grin on his face when he asks if Bokuto wants another beer. Bokuto nods, grinning back, and when they clang their glasses and take long gulps of their drinks, he finds himself thinking if he would be a game worth playing. 

\- 

When they all sit in the karaoke room, Kuroo trying to sing another English song with Konoha's group mate that Bokuto doesn't remember the name of anymore, and the doors open, a silent "Sorry that I'm so late" reaching his ears, Bokuto wishes that he did listen to what Konoha was talking about with the girl working in the karaoke bar and could have prepared himself for Akaashi joining them. 

Konoha waves to him, telling everyone his name, and Bokuto tries his best to smile naturally when Akaashi looks around, slightly bowing his head, and places his bag next to Bokuto. 

"Can I sit here?" he asks as there's no place anywhere else and Bokuto nods, trying to make a bit more space. Akaashi gives him a small smile and settles down beside him. 

There's the slightest evening chill coming from Akaashi and there's yet no smell of cigarettes, drinks and sweat that's in the air clinging to him, and so Bokuto lets himself take a deep breath to enjoy a bit of freshness. It's nice, he thinks with ease that comes thanks to a few drinks he's already had, and has to fight himself not to lean in closer. 

A soft sigh escapes Akaashi's lips as he takes out a little package from his bag and glances at Bokuto. 

"Excuse me for a second," he says, then stands up and walks to Konoha sitting on the other side. Bokuto can hear him congratulate Konoha with his birthday and chat a bit with him and a couple of girls sitting next to Konoha, and Bokuto can't stop thinking that he sounds and acts different than in the butler cafe. It's more natural, there's less accuracy in his movements and his voice is not trying to please others. There's no barrier between Akaashi and everyone else, and Bokuto finds himself wishing to be on a receiving end of Akaashi's smile that he flashes to the girls. 

He takes another deep breath, slapping his cheeks with his palms, and turns to Kuroo who's been poking him for a while. 

"I'm screwed," he groans and Kuroo dares to smirk at him. 

"You're flushed," he comments, "And I think it's not alcohol this time." 

"Wanna change places?" 

Kuroo raises his eyebrows at him and lets out a snort. 

"Obviously not," he says, then leans closer to Bokuto to whisper into his ear, "Come on, it'd be suspicious. He's not going to bite you," Kuroo chuckles to himself, placing his forehead on Bokuto's shoulder for a moment, "Even though you might want him to." 

Bokuto jumps and hits his knees at the table, letting out a whine. Kuroo laughs at him wholeheartedly and pats his shoulder, then takes a microphone and asks Konoha to sing a Disney duet with him. Konoha agrees, Akaashi looks at Kuroo, then back at Konoha, and smiles to himself before coming back to sit next to Bokuto. 

Bokuto rubs his knees and reaches for his glass just to realise it's empty. 

"Should we go for drinks?" He hears a soft voice to his left and turns to look at Akaashi. He's close, too close, and Bokuto tries his best to remember how to speak, but his mouth doesn't want to comply. Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, his eyes moving to Bokuto's knees, "Are you okay?" 

Bokuto sucks in a breath, then slams his palms on his thighs and gives Akaashi the widest smile. "Totally fine," he manages to blurt out and stands up, "Drinks sound good." 

Akaashi watches him for a second, then his face breaks into a small smile and he also gets on his feet. 

"I believe you must be Bokuto?" he asks when they close the door behind them and head for the drinks machine. 

"Oh, right," Bokuto nods, keeping his eyes away from Akaashi's face, "Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you." 

"Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi says and Bokuto actually stumbles at the sound of his name, biting his lips not to try to repeat it and see how it sits on his tongue. A little chuckle escapes Akaashi's lips before he adds, "Nice to meet you too." 

Akaashi doesn't say anything else until they reach the drinks machine and have to decide what to get for everyone. They end up with two glasses of what they think are the best drinks, and Bokuto nearly drops all five glasses he tried to carry when Akaashi's fingers brush his as he tries to take the glasses and put them on a tray instead. Bokuto curses inside his head, and carefully puts everything down, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. He's glad that Akaashi's the one who takes the tray as Bokuto feels his own fingers tremble. He hopes Akaashi doesn't notice that. 

"I got Konoha kneepads for birthday," Akaashi suddenly says, his voice the textbook definition of politeness, and Bokuto winces. He'd rather stay silent than have a small polite talk just because it'd be rude not to speak at all. "He said you work at the shop where I bought them." 

Bokuto turns his head, his eyes wide. He remembers the package in Akaashi's hands now and 'Oh's at the realisation why it looked familiar. 

"Yeah, I have part time job there," he scratches his head, trying to smile, "I don't remember seeing you though." 

"I don't think you were working on that day," Akaashi says, and his way of talking reminds Bokuto of the way he spoke in the butler cafe. "I believe I would remember seeing you otherwise," he adds, but Bokuto doesn't get enough time to register a look on his face as the other looks down. Perhaps his judgment is clouded by some alcohol, but Bokuto thinks that these words might mean that maybe Akaashi remembers him visiting butler cafe, just simply can't bring it up as an employee there. He licks his lips. He's not sure if he wants Akaashi to remember. 

He doesn't get to reply as they reach their room and Bokuto holds the door open for Akaashi. He can see Kuroo grinning at him, and rolls his eyes, then looks at the screen that shows the list of songs put in the line. 

"Who added '19 years old'?" his eyes widen in excitement, looking around the room just to see Konoha raise his hand. 

"I did," he says, a sly smirk crossing his face, "Akaashi and I always sing it after my last birthday. He can't say no to this one." 

Bokuto hears Akaashi sigh as he puts the tray down on the table, "Why are you so set on making me sing?" 

"To have more fun," Konoha grins. Akaashi lets out another sigh and sits down next to Bokuto. 

"Is he also like this with you?" he looks at him and Kuroo, and Kuroo brushes an invisible tear off his cheek. 

"He gets worse," he says and Akaashi lets out a soft laugh. 

A song Bokuto likes comes up and he moves past Akaashi to sing while standing together with Komi. When he's done Akaashi is talking about something with Kuroo, both of them looking as if they've know each other for a long time, and Bokuto sighs to himself, taking his drink and looking at Konoha sing. He's quite good at it and Bokuto's mind gets clear of all thoughts as he concentrates on the sound of Konoha's voice. 

When the song ends, Konoha gives his microphone to Akaashi and gets another one, shoving it into Bokuto's hands. 

"Can you sing it instead of me? I really need to go to the toilet," he mutters. Bokuto shakes his head. "No one else knows the song," Konoha adds, then glances at Akaashi, who's blinking at him. 

"I'm not singing alone," he says, and Konoha looks back at Bokuto. 

"Will you?" 

"Bokuto, please join me?" Akaashi asks and Bokuto hates it, hates the little plea in his voice and the way Akaashi's dark green eyes are focused on him, and how he can see Konoha's lips curling into a devilish grin when he nods despite himself. "Thank you," Akaashi mutters and turns on his microphone, moving his glare to the screen in front of them just in time when the first line appears. 

_You painted your lips with poison and came to my room, didn't you?_

Bokuto knows all the lyrics by heart, but when he hears Akaashi's voice joining him, he nearly forgets the whole song itself. The next line comes up and Bokuto bites his lip. 

_With your kiss, my body and mind feel like they're going to melt_

That's the worst song he could get to sing with Akaashi and he's positive he can hear Konoha snicker to himself when he comes back to the room. 

It's the longest three minutes in Bokuto's entire life and when they're finally done his palms are so sweaty it's a wonder that the microphone didn't slip away in the first place. He lets out a deep sigh and tilts his head back, closing his eyes. 

"Do you really sing it with Konoha every time? Konoha doesn't like anime songs, does he?" Bokuto asks, opening one eye to look at Akaashi, who slowly nods. 

"We went to karaoke right after his 19th birthday and when we checked the list of songs that were last sung this was on top. We didn't know this song and had to listen to it on youtube before singing," Akaashi lets out a silent chuckle at the memory before continuing, "Konoha thought it amusing as he just got 19 years old himself and hated it at that time. It kind of stuck with us. But I only checked the anime where it's used as an opening later on." 

"Did you like it?" 

"I really enjoyed the concept of it. The main character - that woman with kimono, sorry, I forgot her name, was truly beautiful. I've never gotten my hands on the whole series, only the first few DVDs," Akaashi hums, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I've got all of them if you're interested?" Bokuto blurts out and Akaashi lifts his head, meeting Bokuto's eyes. 

"I am," he says, "I'd love to see everything." 

Bokuto straightens up and nervously smiles at Akaashi. 

"Do you use LINE?" 

\- 

Bokuto lays in his bed, after hours of singing and talking the silence nearly ringing in his ears. He hears how after a while Kuroo starts humming in the shower, but soon the beating of his heart becomes louder and Kuroo's voice disappears. Bokuto stares at the new message on LINE and reads it for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. 

_[Akaashi Keiji 05:27] >> Thank you for tonight, Bokuto. I enjoyed talking to you and you saved me from singing alone. I really appreciate it. I would be really happy if you let me borrow the DVD some time.  
I hope you don't have classes in the morning. Please take care of yourself. _

Bokuto sighs, then clicks on a little icon near the message to see the profile. There's 'Akaashi Keiji' written in bold letters, a small circle with a black and white profile photo of himself turned to the side, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. The cover is just white background with two little owls drawn on the left corner of it, and when you look at it all together it seems as if Akaashi's looking at them. 

Bokuto locks his phone screen, rolls over and burrows his face in the pillow. He can reply a bit later. 

He hits his head a few times on the pillow and groans. 

"I'm _so_ screwed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [19 years old](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuRq2LHobv0) is the opening song of xxxHolic.  
>  I hope the image of Akaashi (and Konoha or and Bokuto) singing this gets you as much as it does me...
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> um if anyone's interested you can also find me on [tumblr](http://fromthefarshore.tumblr.com/)


	7. friends

"Well, the good thing is," Kuroo takes a deep breath, then plops down on Bokuto's bed and nudges his friend, "it means you don't simply have a fetish for butlers." 

Bokuto glances at him and groans, taking a plushie of a cat and burying his face in it. He can't stop thinking about Akaashi _again_ and Kuroo is really not helping. Bokuto knows he should be in class now, not still curled in his bed, and if he were they wouldn't be having this conversation and maybe Bokuto could pretend that he's got it all under control. He groans again. Going to karaoke might have been a very bad idea, after all. 

"Maybe a fetish would be easier. No butler outfit and no problems," he finally mutters, his voice muffled. Kuroo takes the plushie from Bokuto's clutching fingers and hugs it against his chest. 

"Come on. You have a chance. You said that he might have even low key flirted with you," he gives Bokuto an encouraging smile, "and apparently it wasn't simply looks, so why not try?" 

"Because they have a thing with Konoha?" 

"Does it bother you because you don't want someone who was," Kuroo frowns, holding up his hand and gesturing with it awkwardly, "well... _was_ with your friend before?" he clears his throat and Bokuto thinks there's a slight flush going up Kuroo's neck. He decides to ignore it. Kuroo himself doesn't seem to notice it, or simply plays it cool; he takes a deep breath and looks at Bokuto, "Or because you think you would actually be hurting Konoha?" 

"Second," Bokuto says without hesitation and a relieved sigh escapes Kuroo's lips. He takes the plushy cat's paw and pats Bokuto's cheek with it. 

"Then just ask Akaashi out." 

"Don't be a jerk," Bokuto lets out a laugh that sounds far too fake for Kuroo's liking and swats the cat's paw away. "Konoha always comes back to Akaashi, doesn't he?" 

"You're saying he's pretending he doesn't like Akaashi? That's way too stupid even coming from you," Kuroo grins at him and Bokuto kicks him, getting a snicker in reply, then takes a deep breath and licks his lips. 

"I'm saying that maybe he doesn't want to admit that he does." 

"He's not as obvious about things as certain someone," Kuroo smiles goofily at Bokuto, "so you can never be sure, but if you ask for my humble opinion," he sits up, giving a little shrug of his shoulders, "I'd say it's bullshit. He's not in love with Akaashi." 

"As if you would know," Bokuto rolls his eyes and Kuroo shrugs again. 

"Oh right, they do tell people in love get blind to what's around, why am I even surprised," he mutters to himself, putting the plushie down and standing up, a smile playing on his face, "I'm obviously the one here who can think straight," he snorts at his own choice of words and Bokuto rolls his eyes. "Konoha's far too excited about you liking Akaashi if you haven't noticed. I think he simply doesn't want to call everything off with Akaashi as it could make him misunderstand things, but that's it. Konoha's not stupid, he knows what he's doing. You're not going to hurt him." 

Bokuto nibbles on his cheek from the inside, lost in his own thoughts for a moment, before he sits up and turns to face Kuroo. 

"But what if he doesn't understand what he's really doing?" 

\- 

Akaashi puts in the money, pressing the buttons for regular soba noodles and most popular topping. Two little tickets come out and he hands them to a man stepping from behind the bar, then goes to sit next to Oikawa, whose eyes are following the movements of a man preparing their dishes. Oikawa looks at Akaashi and rests his chin into his palms. 

"So you're telling me that those guys who were at butler cafe back then are Konoha's friends?" his lips turn into a sly smirk and his eyebrows rise a bit in interest. "Are you sure?" 

"Tooru, I can count on the fingers of my hands how many guys customers I had in a month. And I rarely meet anyone taller than myself, except from you, so yes, I am rather sure." 

"Adorable," Oikawa grins. "How are they?" 

Akaashi hums, narrowing his eyes in thought. 

"The black haired one, Kuroo, was rather fun. Easier to talk to? I think he was the one who dragged Bokuto to butler cafe as he seemed... more prepared for it?" Akaashi smiles fondly and with a silent 'Thank you' reaches for bowls that the man placed in front of them. "Kuroo did all the talking back then and Bokuto seemed quite nervous. I was actually thinking about him quite a few times," he furrows his eyebrows and gets chopsticks to mix everything in the bowl. 

Oikawa lets out a puff and does the same. 

"He was that nervous?" he asks, a note of amusement in his voice. Akaashi shakes his head. 

"Not that much, but quite so. I think it was a bit too awkward for him? So it made me think maybe I'm doing something wrong and because of that I was thinking how to make people like him feel better at such place. That's why I remember him the most," Akaashi slurps his noodles and closes his eyes for a moment, "These are the best." 

"It's oily," Oikawa mutters, scrunching his nose, but still shoves the noodles in his mouth, a smile appearing on his face. "I feel like sinning while eating it. But it's too good to say no," he licks his lips, then takes spices and adds a little spoon of it, mixing everything again. "Maybe you just mesmerised that Bokuto guy," Oikawa winks at Akaashi, a grin appearing on his face, "and that's why he's nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be?" he shrugs, a pleased hum coming from his throat when he starts eating again. 

Akaashi lets out a deep sigh. 

"It's not your shoujo manga." 

"Well it might as well be. He was flustered around you, you told so yourself, so what if? Just ask Konoha if Bokuto's gay." 

"Why would I? It doesn't concern me." 

"You even added each other on LINE, that might be a start to something very shoujo manga like!" 

"He's just going to lend me some DVDs," Akaashi glances at him. Oikawa's always so eager for such things that sometimes Akaashi wonders how they can get along so well while being so different. 

"Or he can invite you to watch it together," Oikawa suggests with a grin. "Smooth move, I'd say." 

Akaashi actually chuckles at that, "What does it matter?" 

"Not even slightly bit interested in him? Not even those big, I'm quoting you here, nearly golden eyes?" 

Akaashi takes a deep breath. 

"No, not in that way. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am really not interested. Just eat your noodles, Tooru." 

Oikawa snorts and starts eating. Akaashi lets out a sigh of relief before getting a mouthful of noodles himself. They spend a few minutes like this, only the sound of radio and their slurping reaching their ears. Akaashi's nearly done when Oikawa puts his chopsticks in the bowl and looks at him. 

"Okay, wait. And what about that Kuroo guy then?" his eyes widen, "Interested?" 

Akaashi takes his glass to water down the food and thinks over Oikawa's words. Then he turns to look at Oikawa and smiles faintly. 

"Stop." 

\- 

Much to Oikawa's disappointment Bokuto doesn't suggest Akaashi to come over and watch DVDs together. Instead, Akaashi decides to drop by the gym where the volleyball club have practice as he's free in the evening anyway. While changing from butler uniform to simple jeans and T-shirt, Akaashi thinks about what Oikawa said a few days ago. He sighs to himself. Bokuto probably just felt a bit awkward meeting him as the first time they saw each other Akaashi was acting like a butler. He tries to remember if Konoha has ever said anything about Bokuto and relationships, but nothing comes to his mind. It would be a pity if Bokuto was acting nice and friendly only because he was interested in Akaashi and dropped everything once he understood that Akaashi doesn't want any of that. 

"I am leaving. Goodbye," Akaashi says, putting his bag over his shoulder and opening the doors. The voices of his co-workers telling him to take care reach his ears, but he doesn't register any of that. 

Instead, he starts going through different scenarios in his head; just to be prepared if anything happens. 

He hopes Oikawa was wrong and he doesn't have to act oblivious this time. 

Akaashi sighs. 

Relationships _are_ tiring. 

\- 

"Oh, hey! Sorry to keep you waiting," Bokuto jumps down the stairs and Akaashi instinctively reaches to grab him by elbow, but Bokuto lands firm on his feet. Akaashi lets out a soft sigh and pulls his hands away. 

"Please be more careful," he says. "And it's okay, I just got here a few minutes ago." 

Bokuto beams at him, looking so full of energy that Akaashi finds it hard to believe he just had a volleyball practice for two hours. 

"I am, I am," he laughs. He doesn't seem to be acting weird or nervous, and Akaashi feels the frown disappearing from his face. "How was your day?" Bokuto asks as he opens his sport bag to take out a set of DVDs. 

He hands it to Akaashi who nods and thanks. 

"It was fine, thank you. A bit tiring though," he lets out a silent chuckle when the image of a couple of girls from the morning comes to his mind. "What about you?" 

"Great! My team won against Konoha's in a two-on-two match," he smiles proudly, then his eyebrows shoot up, his eyes widening for a second before he blinks a few times and looks down, the smile disappearing from his face when he bites on his lower lip. "Hey, Akaashi?" he looks up, pursuing his lips now as if hesitating if he really wants to ask something. Akaashi meets his eyes in question. It's a bit amusing to watch how fast expressions change on Bokuto's face, and Akaashi smiles at the other. 

"Yes?" 

Bokuto takes a deep breath. 

"Okay it might sound rude, but... You do work at butler's cafe, don't you? I'm sorry, it just... Oh man, we went there with Kuroo and I am, like, approximately ninety nine point nine percent sure you were um.. our butler and... I'm just- I mean. It doesn't bother you, right? Maybe you don't even remember us but it gets back on my mind from time to time and I feel kind of stupid about it and I really need to know if... it's okay?" Bokuto runs his hand over his face and tries to withhold a grunt coming up his throat, but fails. Akaashi lets out a short laugh, putting his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. 

"So that's why you were nervous," he says, a smile still playing on his face. "Don't worry, Bokuto. I do remember both of you, but it doesn't bother me at all. I kind of wanted to ask about it myself when we were in karaoke bar, but I thought it inappropriate to bring up when you were the customers. I'm glad you did though." 

"I'm so sorry, we were so embarrassing," Bokuto lets out a deep sigh, shoving his hands into his sports jacket's pockets and tilting his head to look up at the sky, "It must have been bothersome." 

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just a job that I quite enjoy doing, and dealing with both nervous and more of shameless customers is what comes with it," Akaashi shrugs. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Bokuto looks back at Akaashi, his cheeks getting slightly red when their eyes meet and he laughs, rather softly this time. "Hey if you are free maybe-" 

"Bokuto!" Kuroo bursts through the door, Konoha trailing one step behind him, "We're going for yakiniku!" they shout, only then noticing Akaashi besides Bokuto. 

"Oh. It's been a while," Kuroo smiles at him and clears his throat, eyes darting to Bokuto. 

"Hello, Kuroo," Akaashi slightly bows his head, then looks at Konoha, "Hi." 

"Wanna join us for dinner?" Konoha asks, coming to Akaashi and bringing his arm around his neck. "We're going for all you can eat yakiniku." 

"Bokuto's favourite," Kuroo adds, opening his arms and lunging himself over Konoha and Bokuto. "You in?" 

Akaashi looks at Konoha, then moves his gaze to Bokuto and finally to Kuroo. 

"Is it really okay?" he asks and, when Kuroo nods, smiles, "Then I'd gladly join." 

\- 

Bokuto slides into the seat near wall and kicks Kuroo's leg under the table when the other sits in front of him instead of beside him. Kuroo shrugs and flashes Bokuto a wide grin when Konoha joins him on the bench and Akaashi settles next to Bokuto. 

"This one is what we usually get," Bokuto points to set B on the menu. "Is this okay with you?" 

Akaashi skims through the different types of meat on the list and nods, lifting his eyes to meet Bokuto's. 

"And drink bar?" 

"Yeah," Bokuto smiles at him at presses the call button on the table. "I really hope all of you are hungry," he says and Kuroo snickers at him. 

"And thirsty," he adds. Konoha lets out a chuckle and elbows him in the ribs, getting a yelp from Kuroo, "I mean the drinks, the drinks!" 

"Sure," Konoha snorts. He opens his mouth to comment more on this, but the waitress comes and Bokuto places their order. 

Kuroo takes a deep breath and rests his chin atop his crossed arms on the table, "So, Akaashi," he says, his voice coming out more of the purr, "You're still not twenty?" 

"Turning nineteen in two months," Akaashi says. 

"You're still eighteen?" Bokuto turns to him, his eyes wide, and Akaashi nods. 

"Is there a problem?" 

"Bokuto's the oldest one here," Konoha comments, "His birthday was a couple of weeks ago." 

Akaashi hums silently to himself, then looks at Bokuto and gives him a soft smile, "Happy belated birthday, Bokuto." 

Bokuto blinks in surprise, then nods his head, raising his hand to rub at his neck. 

"Thank you," he says and he feels the heat coming up his neck when Akaashi doesn't avert his eyes. 

He looks away when the clinging of glasses reaches their ears and Bokuto doesn't remember the last time he was so glad when the waitress brought up drinks. 

\- 

"Well this was great," Kuroo stretches when they get outside and looks at Bokuto with Akaashi, "Sorry if you wanted to go somewhere alone and we butted in," he tries to sound sorry, but the smirk on his face says he isn't and Bokuto makes a mental note to tickle Kuroo to death when they get back home. 

"Oh, don't worry about it," Akaashi says, rubbing his arms to warm himself up a bit, "We didn't really plan on going anywhere. I just thought I'd wait for Konoha and go home together, but this was a lot more fun. Thank you for inviting me," he gives Kuroo a little smile, "And thanks for DVDs," he turns to Bokuto, who looks somewhat sad, and slightly furrows his eyebrows, "Is everything alright?" 

Bokuto jolts at the attention that's suddenly given to him and nods his head fast. 

"Yes, everything's alright," he says with a wide smile. Akaashi's not sure but he thinks that this time the smile doesn't exactly reach Bokuto's eyes. "I hope you will enjoy watching it." 

"I'm quite sure I will. I will let you know what I think about it." 

"Oh no, the anime talk is coming," Kuroo gasps with exaggeration and grabs Bokuto's arm, "Time to go home!" 

Konoha snorts at that and extends his fist to bump it with Kuroo's and Bokuto's. 

"See you tomorrow," he mutters. Akaashi also says his goodbye and turns around to walk next to Konoha. Bokuto and Kuroo watch them go, seeing how they exchange some words and Konoha takes off his jacket to give it to Akaashi. 

Bokuto groans and hits his head on Kuroo's shoulder a few times before letting it rest there. 

"Shoot me," he whines and Kuroo pats his back. 

"Someone already shot you," he says and chuckles lightly to himself, "with a love arrow though." 

"You're an asshole," Bokuto pulls away and pouts, "I can't believe you let someone shoot me." 

Kuroo thinks for a moment, then shrugs. 

"Guilty as charged, but," he grins, wrapping his arm around Bokuto's shoulders when they start walking, "at least I let you get shot by someone really worth all the trouble." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kuroo sighs. 

"Akaashi's really nice. He's like, the best crush you ever had." 

"Don't say that." 

"Why not?" 

Bokuto takes a deep breath and slowly lets it all out. 

"Because that's true and even I understand how deep in shit I am. And what the hell, aren't you supposed to fall in love in spring? Or around Christmas? I chose the most random time of all and it's _not_ good." 

Kuroo turns his head and smiles, this time genuinely and sweetly, at Bokuto. 

"Well, you've always been more special than others," he says and pulls Bokuto to the side, "Come on, I think you deserve some ice cream." 

\- 

Kuroo ends up buying a whole bag of sweets, promising Bokuto to watch whatever he wants together with him and by the time they get back home Bokuto's back to his normal self, the grin wide on his face. 

He gets to explaining Kuroo about little details in the show, his eyes sparkling with excitement, and Kuroo smiles at him, ready to listen the whole night, ready to simply look at Bokuto watching his favourite shows with that glow on his face. 

He doesn't voice it out, but he thinks that that's an exact expression he has on when he looks at Akaashi. 

Kuroo doesn't really follow the story they're watching as his thoughts travel to what's been happening for a few weeks now. He bites his lips to suppress a sigh. He does know that sometimes he's acting a bit like an asshole about all this Bokuto liking Akaashi thing, and probably Bokuto doesn't really appreciate his comments, but he believes it's better this way. Better than ignoring Bokuto all along and seeing him drown in his own thoughts as he tries to convince himself that it'll go away soon. It's all those little, sometimes quite insensitive comments, all that easiness and carelessness in Kuroo's own behaviour that somehow doesn't let Bokuto overthink and doesn't let him leave it all ignored either. 

Kuroo glances at Bokuto, who's smiling at something on the screen. They've known each other since middle school and Bokuto is the most important person in Kuroo's life apart from his family, thus even though sometimes he might not seem to be the most supportive friend, Kuroo tries to make Bokuto happy in his own way. He knows that Konoha thinks of Bokuto in a very similar manner - Konoha hasn't known Bokuto for as long as Kuroo has, but Bokuto's definitely a very important friend for him, although Konoha himself would probably never admit it. Three of them got together because of Bokuto and he's like some magical glue that holds them all in place. 

Kuroo takes a deep breath. He thinks of Konoha as a really good friend and he knows Konoha also thinks of him as one, but it's always been so that both of them care about Bokuto slightly more than about each other, or even about themselves. Being the oldest in their group Bokuto at the same time is like a baby of their little family, his innocent and joyful personality a contrast to more of sly and cunning type both Konoha and Kuroo himself are. And that's why Kuroo's sure that Konoha really supports Bokuto in all of this, that he means what he says and he wishes Bokuto the best. 

And Kuroo wishes that Bokuto will finally understand it himself. 

He takes an almond coated in thick layer of milk chocolate and shoves it into Bokuto's mouth, then reaches to ruffle his hair. 

"Hey, stop that," Bokuto fusses around, trying to reach and mess up Kuroo's hair too. Kuroo laughs at that and shoves another almond past Bokuto's lips, getting a wide grin from Bokuto. 

"What's happening there?" Kuroo asks, pointing to the screen with his chin. Bokuto crosses his arms over the chest and shakes his head, trying to look disappointed. 

"Were you even watching? Isn't that interesting?" 

"It is," Kuroo grins, "But I've found something more interesting to watch." 

Bokuto's eyes widen, "What?" 

Kuroo winks at him and slings his arm over Bokuto's shoulders. 

"You," he purrs horribly and they burst into laughter. When Bokuto looks back at Kuroo, his eyes are teary from laughing, and Kuroo falls into another fit of giggles. 

It's like a line from the show they're watching, but Kuroo thinks he would do anything to make Bokuto happy. This time, though, he's not sure how much he can do as it seems that the happiness Bokuto needs is in the form of Akaashi Keiji. 

He thinks about Bokuto and Akaashi getting together, and a little smirk curls at his lips. He hopes Konoha will help him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going slower than I expected but I swear we're getting to actual bokuaka soon
> 
> with this chapter it becomes the longest fanfic I've written here, so I'm rather excited (and nervous)! Thank you all for your support, it means so much to me!


	8. asking out

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:04] >> okay question time. bokuto and akaashi together yay or nay?_

[23:04] << YAY 

[23:04] << wasn't I obvious before 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:05] >> let me remind you you have fwb thing with akaashi_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:05] >> im just making sure_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:05] >> anyway_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:05] >> i think we have to do sth about it_

[23:06] << agree 

[23:06] << Akaashi mentioned he's finishing that anime Bokuto gave him 

[23:06] << so they'll have to meet. I'll play the idiot and refuse to bring it instead? 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:07] >> what do you mean play_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:07] >> haha no ok i had to_

[23:07] << idiot 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:07] >> bokuto wants to go to the cinema_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:08] >> can we make him ask akaashi out? like, just convince him_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:09] >> thought we could get him into such situation with the usual oh we got the tickets but i cant go so maybe ask someone else? thing but he would ask anyone but akaashi. and i kinda dont want to play it dirty _

[23:11] << does he still think I like Akaashi? 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:11] >> yeah i guess so_

[23:11] << ugh okay I'll do something about it first 

[23:12] << and can we just refuse to go? and tell him to ask Akaashi or something 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 23:12] >> hmm yeah okay lets see how it goes_

\- 

"So I tried holding Akaashi's hand," Konoha says when they're stretching with Bokuto at the corner of the gym. Bokuto furrows his eyebrows and looks at him. 

"And?" 

"And he pulled his hand away." 

"And?" 

"And I didn't really care." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Bokuto sits down on the floor, extending and opening his legs. He bends forward at the waist, reaching his arms out between his legs. 

"So that you would understand that I don't like Akaashi in that way and he doesn't like me," Konoha sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and nudging Bokuto's thigh with his feet, "How dense can you be? I don't want you to waste a chance because you think we're dating when we are not," he notices his own voice rising and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and doing a few jumps. He planned to explain everything to Bokuto calmly, to make him understand, but now that he started, Konoha thinks it'd be easier to just beat it into his friend. He stops, then takes another deep breath to calm himself down and locks his eyes with Bokuto's for a moment, "Don't make me feel guilty about it," he says and bends down, reaching for his tip toes. It's kind of cruel thing to say, Konoha does realise that, but in some way it's also true and he doesn't have the patience to talk in sugar coated phrases. 

Bokuto looks at him for a few seconds without saying anything, and Konoha starts feeling the need to open his mouth again, but then Bokuto looks away, a silent sigh escaping his lips. 

"I'm not sure I can understand that friends with benefits thing," he says in a low voice, and Konoha notices his fingers clutching at his shorts. "How can you just... kiss and make out and all without feeling anything?" 

"It's not that you don't feel anything," Konoha bends down a few more times and then sits down next to Bokuto, giving a little shrug, "It's just pleasant. Not because you're doing it with someone, well, special? but just because you're doing it." 

Bokuto hums, still keeping his eyes casted down, and Konoha wonders what exactly is going through Bokuto's head. 

"Does that bother you?" he asks after a while. Bokuto looks up with a little beam on his face and slightly shakes his head. 

"No, I'm just trying to understand," he lets out a short laugh, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, "I guess I'm just a bit old fashioned? I want to go on dates and hold hands, and look forward to first kiss with that person, and get the most of all those feelings inside," he chuckles to himself, his cheeks reddening, and tilts his head to face Konoha again, "It's kind of stupid, huh?" 

Konoha rolls his eyes, but still smiles faintly at Bokuto. 

"It's not. Isn't that normal if you really like someone? And the thing is I don't want any of that with Akaashi. But you do, don't you?" 

Bokuto stays silent, refusing to answer, and Konoha snickers to himself. 

"See? That's the difference. Just try going out somewhere with Akaashi. See how things go. Hell, try holding his hand, who knows, maybe he won't pull away." 

"And you'd be totally okay with that?" 

"Bokuto, I swear I will kick you," Konoha grumbles, "Yes, I would be totally okay with it. I feel like in some stupid drama now, so can you stop all this sulking, man up and ask Akaashi out? Or do you want Kuroo to do something embarrassing and stupid about all this?" 

Bokuto widens his eyes and shakes his head fast. 

"Not with Akaashi." 

Konoha smiles and stands up, offering his hand to pull Bokuto up, "So, you gonna do it yourself?" 

Bokuto pouts, but Konoha can see the corners of his lips trying to curl up. He takes a deep breath and reaches for Konoha's hand. 

"Yeah, okay, I guess I'll try." 

\- 

Bokuto takes off his shoes and changes into slightly too small slippers. Kuroo chuckles from where he's leaning against the counter separating the entranceway from the cats space and hums. 

"You're early. Did you actually come here as a customer?" 

"I did!" Bokuto smiles brightly at him and Kuroo moves to print a slip of paper with time Bokuto came in. He puts it into a little case with key to a locker and gives it to his friend. Bokuto happily looks around, "You said there's a new kitten here so I came to play. Where's that cutie?" 

"Um," Kuroo lets out a short laugh and shrugs with one shoulder, "He's not here?" Bokuto looks at him dumbfounded and Kuroo takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't mean an _actual_ kitten," he whispers and sighs at Bokuto's raised eyebrows, "There's just a new guy who's coming here quite often and he reminds me of a cat." 

"Whaaaaat?" 

"Yeah, well. Talk about the kitten," Kuroo mutters as his eyes travel to opening doors and a polite smile spreads across his face, "Welcome!" 

Bokuto also looks that way and sees a rather short guy enter the cafe. His hair is bleached but with grown out roots and Bokuto furrows his eyebrows as there's nothing similar to a cat. But the guy puts on slippers and lazily turns around, his gaze flickering to Kuroo. Bokuto oh's. The guy's face does remind of a cat's, his quite big eyes giving off the cattish look as a bit of gold stands out behind rather thick dark eyelashes that make it seem as if the guy is wearing eyeliner. 

"Would you like me to remind you of the rules here?" Kuroo asks as he hands the bright red case with a paper slip and a locker key inside to the guy, and the other shakes his head. 

"I know them," he says and wanders to the lockers, bending down to pet a black cat that comes to rub against his legs. Bokuto gives Kuroo a look, then shrugs and goes to search where Momo - his favourite kitten here - is hiding this time. 

He finds the fluffy kitten that has grown quite a lot during last weeks in a cats' tent, but a bit of wiggling with a feather does its' trick and the kitten leaps at Bokuto. 

"Did you miss me?" he says to Momo, gently patting his small paws and the kitten meows in reply. 

"You can take him in your lap," Kuroo says when he goes past them to change the water in the bowls, "He does enjoy it quite a lot." 

Bokuto nods, following Kuroo's advice, and carefully takes the kitten. He sits down leaning against the wall and places Momo atop his lap. The cat purrs, trying to knead Bokuto's thighs for a moment, before he curls into a fluffy ball. Bokuto beams. 

He's never been a big fan of cats but ever since Kuroo started working in a cat cafe Bokuto became rather fond of these small fur balls, coming over after Kuroo's evening shift to say hi to the cats or sometimes even visiting the cafe as a customer when he seeks some time alone. Somehow he calms down easily when surrounded by small animals that pretend they don't need any attention but still sneak up to Bokuto and purr softly when Bokuto runs his fingers through their fur. It seems that all the problems cease to exist when he's hiding in the safety of _Nekoma_ and Bokuto always feels refreshed after spending some time with cats. 

Bokuto's eyes travel from one customer to another, smiling at how they all seem to be enjoying being in the company of the cats. He lets his glare linger on the black cat standing on back legs, his front paws placed against that blond guy's who Kuroo called "kitten" knees, and sniffing his game console. Bokuto notices how from time to time Kuroo also gives the same guy a look and somehow it makes him grin. 

When the cafe's closing time approaches, people start getting up and leaving, Kuroo politely thanking them and encouraging to come again. Bokuto waits until the last person - the same blond haired guy - leaves and only then walks up to Kuroo, handing him the paper slip with time written on it. 

Kuroo sighs, "It's supposed to be 1600 yen as you spent two hours- even more, actually, here, but I can't really take that much from you," he furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest, "But I forgot to print the receipt earlier so how about I pay for you the next time we go out?" 

Bokuto laughs at him, reaching for his wallet and taking out the money. 

"I came as a real customer today, so don't stress over it," he says and Kuroo grumbles, but doesn't argue. "So," he grins at Kuroo and elbows him into the ribs, "what you're gonna do about that kitten?" 

Kuroo takes the money and puts them into the cash register. Then he pursues his lips, humming to himself in thought, and shrugs. 

"I don't know. It doesn't matter now," he smiles, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes when he turns around and leans forward, placing his hands on his hips, "What you're gonna do about Akaashi though? Konoha mentioned you'll try to ask him out. So did you decide to go to the cinema with him after all?" 

Bokuto bends down to catch a white cat and holds her against his chest. 

"I don't know, I didn't ask him yet," he sighs. The cat licks at his jaw and Bokuto lets out a soft chuckle, "But I think I'll try. He did mention he liked movies and it wouldn't be too obvious why I ask him out, right? I'm not sure how he feels. Well, not 'not sure'," he rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I have absolutely no idea about it." 

"Cinema sounds good," Kuroo shows him thumbs up, "If anything goes wrong you can just watch the movie in silence and go your separate ways." 

Bokuto opens his mouth in an exaggerated expression of shock. 

"That sounds super bad! You're so cruel!" 

"It's just the worst case scenario!" Kuroo waves his hands in front of him in defence, "I'm not saying it _will_ happen." 

"But you considered it!" 

"Stop scaring the cats," Kuroo whispers, pointing to the white cat in Bokuto's arms, "They did nothing wrong." 

"You did though," Bokuto narrows his eyes at Kuroo, "You're evil." 

"Not at all," Kuroo flashes him a bright smile, "Well, you just need to ask him out and prove me wrong." 

"I won't ask him out to prove you wrong or anything," Bokuto snorts, "I will ask him out because I want to." 

Kuroo wets his lips, fighting a grin. 

"Sure," he says. "Perfect." 

\- 

_[Akaashi Keiji 14:32] >> I finally finished watching the series. It was really interesting. Thank you once again for lending the DVDs._

[15:01] << oh really?? I'm glad you liked it! 

_[Akaashi Keiji 15:08] >> When would it be best to give it back to you? Should I bring it to the gym?_

[15:10] << you can just give it to Konoha if that's better for you. no need to come all the way here 

_[Akaashi Keiji 19:47] >> Konoha said he's not bringing anime DVDs for everyone to think he's an otaku. I'm sorry. Is it okay if I come to give them back myself? _

_[Akaashi Keiji 19:48] >> I can bring it to your university or to your part time job._

[20:31] << what if we met somewhere else? if you have time, maybe you'd like to go see a movie? 

Bokuto looks at his own message, nibbling on his lip as he thinks what Akaashi will say about this. He's not even sure why he asked this right now. He did plan to do it, but not so soon and perhaps not like this. He thought it will include more hesitating, rewriting the message again and again before finally hitting the 'Send' button, but maybe it's the influence of Kuroo and Konoha, always bringing this topic up and telling him to simply ask, that somehow made it all easier. 

He wonders if he should send some sticker to make it all look slightly more fun and less stiff, but before he can decide on which one to use a word "Read" appears next to his message and realisation hits Bokuto, making him instantly lock his phone and slam it screen down on his bed. 

Now, his heart starts racing. 

He knows it's not even going to be a date, at least not now, and he's not even sure if Akaashi will agree to meet, but just the idea of going somewhere alone with Akaashi makes him feel funny in the stomach. He thinks that after all Kuroo was right when he said Akaashi is like one of Bokuto's favourite characters. Just this time to all the feelings the fictional characters evoke in him adds something more and now, after sending the message, Bokuto thinks he knows what's different. 

There's worry and there's also fear mixed in all of this. Because not like fictional characters Akaashi is real and he can respond not necessary the way Bokuto wants him to. 

Bokuto takes a deep breath and grabs his phone. He presses the button and even without unlocking the screen he can already see the notification with Akaashi's answer. 

Bokuto tells himself not to get too happy about this, but he does allow himself a wide smile at least for now. Another message comes and a sticker right after it, and Bokuto hovers his thumb over the 'View' button before touching it and opening the chat. 

_[Akaashi Keiji 20:33] >> Of course. That sounds really nice. I'm not so sure what they show in the cinema now, though. Is there anything specific you want to see? _

_[Akaashi Keiji 20:33] >> It's been a while since I went to see a movie, so I'm a bit excited._

The sticker is of a little owl laying in front of TV with popcorns by its' side. Bokuto lets out an embarrassing sound and smiles even wider. For once he feels glad that Kuroo's not home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took forever but who's excited for bokuaka's first ~~not~~ date~
> 
> (regarding chats, I edited them in previous chapters (making them look same as here))


	9. movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter, but I didn't really have time to write a longer one as it's already 2am and I'm leaving for short holidays in the morning... It doesn't affect the story though, it just means that I'm moving the next scene(s) to next chapter instead of writing it here :>  
> I'm trying to update it every weekend, and I hope I will make it in time next week!  
> Thank you everyone for reading it and I hope you enjoy this!

"Are you going somewhere?" Oikawa asks when Akaashi checks the time and closes his book with a sigh. 

"To Shinjuku for a movie," Akaashi says and stands up, stretching. Oikawa narrows his eyes at Akaashi. 

"With Konoha? Tell him hi from me. I haven't seen him in ages," he pouts. "You're back and I'm forgotten!" 

Akaashi chuckles and goes to the other room. 

"I'm not going with him. Bokuto suggested it as I need to give him back the DVDs." 

"Is it a date!?" Oikawa jumps on his feet and follows Akaashi to the room, pointing at his clothes and giving him a disapproving look, "I hope you're not going dressed like this." 

"What's wrong with it?" Akaashi looks down at his jeans and simple button up with rolled sleeves. "And it's not a date, Tooru. Stop assuming things." 

"There's nothing wrong with it if you stay at home or just go hang out, but not when you're trying to impress someone! Didn't you learn anything from me in all these years?" Oikawa lets out an exaggerated sigh and shakes his head, crossing his arms over the chest. "I'm hurt." 

Akaashi takes a plastic bag and starts putting DVDs into it. 

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm trying to give back these," he holds up one box, then puts it together with others and reaches for his bag, "And don't try to murder me with your glare, I'm immune," he smirks at Oikawa and the other snorts. He turns around and opens the wardrobe, muttering something to himself while going through the stuff there. 

"Wear these," he says after a few moments, throwing a pile of clothes on Akaashi's bed, "or I'm not letting you out." 

\- 

Bokuto fidgets, taking a random leaflet and trying to concentrate on the text there while he waits for Akaashi. He came to the cinema early, thinking that he needs some time to prepare himself, but now it's a bit awkward standing alone and watching people come and go. 

He feels good though; there's a little ball of nervousness settling in his stomach, but he always feels it when he's meeting someone for the first time alone. He worries a bit if they will have what to talk about, if it will be fun and they will enjoy themselves, but overall he feels happy that he's meeting with Akaashi, even though it's not a date. 

He looks at his blurry reflection on the metallic doors of the elevator, and smiles to himself. He didn't spike up his hair that much today as it all gets ruined after sitting in those cinema seats for two hours, but Kuroo said he looks even better like this, less intimidating and somewhat more quiet, easier to approach. He's wearing his favourite dark blue jeans that brings him luck and white-and-grey buttoned shirt, a thin duvet jacket over it as it's rather windy today. Kuroo refused to let him borrow his leather jacket, saying he'd look as if trying to much if he put it on, and didn't let him wear a cardigan as it's totally not Bokuto's style and it'd be too fake and too sweet. He smiles to himself once again. He thinks he looks pretty nice. 

He does think it over though when Akaashi comes, a little breathless as if he was running. 

"I'm sorry, there was some accident and trains got stopped for a while," he apologizes, even though he came right on time. His cheeks are slightly flushed, but the colour is fading quite fast. 

"No problem," Bokuto smiles and nods slowly, taking in the sight of Akaashi. He's wearing black rather tight jeans, a bit longer loose shirt that Bokuto remembers Kuroo whining about a couple of weeks ago, and a thin unbuttoned dark coat. There's a red wine coloured scarf around his neck and for a second Bokuto gets lost in the green sparkles of Akaashi's eyes that stand out again. He gulps and stops barely in time before commenting on how beautiful Akaashi looks. 

"Should we get tickets?" he asks instead, lowering his eyes down and catching on Akaashi's black leather shoes. Everything is so on point with his outfit that Bokuto's not even sure if Akaashi really tried hard to look perfect or it comes to him naturally and there was no attempt. He can't decide which one he'd like more. 

"I will pay for it," Akaashi says and, when Bokuto opens his mouth to protest, adds, "Please let me. For lending me the DVDs. I would have paid much more if I tried to get them all myself," he gives Bokuto a tiny smile and steps in front of him to the cashier. "Hello. Two tickets to _Sensei and Stray Cat_ ," he says to a woman and before Bokuto can interrupt, puts his credit card on the counter, "Together. I will pay by card." 

"You didn't have to," Bokuto sighs when Akaashi hands him one ticket. "Can I at least pay for popcorn and drinks then?" 

"Okay," Akaashi nods, "if you insist." He hums, furrowing his eyebrows a bit in thought, "I will give you the DVDs later as you don't have a bag." 

"Sorry for the bother," Bokuto grins, scratching his head, "I'm not a big fan of bags, actually. Though I can just hold it in my hands." 

"Don't worry," Akaashi shakes his head, and Bokuto thinks that Akaashi's eyes linger on his hair a bit longer. He feels his cheeks warming and points to the snacks counter. 

"Salty or sweet? And what drink would you like?" 

"I prefer salty if you don't mind. And coke." 

Bokuto shoots him thumbs up and takes out his wallet. 

"Got it!" 

\- 

Akaashi didn't strike Bokuto as the type to comment while watching a movie in the theatre and like such thing in general, so it gets Bokuto by surprise when Akaashi leans closer to him, his hot breath reaching Bokuto's skin when he whispers. 

"That cat is very cute, isn't she?" 

Bokuto turns to him on instinct and their noses almost touch, their eyes meeting. Akaashi lets out a chuckle and leans back. 

"Sorry," they mutter at the same time and Bokuto clears his throat. 

"And yeah, she's cute," he adds, looking back at the screen. The cat Mii comes to visit the woman's, who was caring for her, altar, and Bokuto bites on his lip at the feelings spreading inside of him. 

"I'm so going to cry," he takes a deep breath and hears Akaashi hum. 

"It seems to be a nice story to cry over," Akaashi whispers back, this time not leaning closer to Bokuto. He tilts his head instead, giving Bokuto a faint smile, and Bokuto thinks he wants to kiss him. 

He doesn't though, not now. 

Maybe some other time, when he asks Akaashi out on a real date, when he can hold Akaashi's hand during the whole movie and be sure he's not the only one wanting to do it. 

He lets out a silent sigh. He decides, it's worth waiting. 

\- 

"It was a charming movie," Akaashi says when they leave the cinema, Bokuto still sniffing at the moving story about the cat. 

"It was. Kuroo showed me the trailer a few months ago and then went to see its premiere last week, on 10th," he chuckles silently to himself, thinking now that Kuroo must have exaggerated how much he wanted to see it first and just went to the cinema when Bokuto couldn't go together. "He said it was really nice, so I thought we could see it." 

"You two really like cats, don't you?" Akaashi asks and Bokuto starts laughing. 

"Kuroo works in a cat cafe, he's probably going to live with seventy three cats when he gets old. And I got influenced, I guess," he shrugs and his eyes suddenly brighten up. He grabs Akaashi's arm with his both hands without thinking and smiles widely, "There's a super cute kitten Momo in that cafe. You have to see him! Well, if you like cats," he lets go of Akaashi, rubbing his chin in thought, "Do you?" 

"Yes, quite a lot," Akaashi smiles at him, "Where is that cafe?" 

"Oh, it's close to our uni. We could go there one of the evenings, if you want," Bokuto suggests and his stomach drops when Akaashi nods and he realises what has just happened. 

"That would be nice," Akaashi says, buttoning up his coat when they step outside. He narrows his eyes at the wind and looks around. "Is there any nice place to eat around here?" 

\- 

"I've been meaning to ask," Akaashi takes a sip of tea and looks at Bokuto, "Do you like owls?" 

"Owls?" Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, "I never really thought about it. They're cute, I guess. Why?" 

"Oh. It's just," Akaashi looks down at his cup as if thinking if he wants to explain it, then looks up again and takes a deeper breath, "Your hair is down today, and I just thought that your usual spiked up hairstyle reminds a bit of an owl," he shrugs slightly, then his eyes widen a bit, "I hope it doesn't sound as an insult. I didn't mean it like this. I love owls. I really like them a lot and that just came to my mind. Sorry," he bows his head slightly. There's a bit of pink on Akaashi's face from embarrassment. Bokuto lets out a laugh and shakes his head. 

"It's fine, Akaashi. I don't mind, really. Well I guess now I have to tell you the secret," he snickers to himself, "I started spiking up my hair like this back in high school so I would look taller than Kuroo, but then he grew two more centimetres," he scowls, then shrugs, "Anyway, I kind of got used to it, so I still do it most of the time even now." 

When Akaashi looks up again, he's smiling, his face colour back to normal, and Bokuto smiles back. 

"So you like owls that much, huh?" 

"Yes," Akaashi nods, "I do. I was reading this one book by M. J. Rose, called "Seduction", and..." Akaashi clears his throat, "it was written about owls there. It said, that the owl is one of the most curious creatures. They stay awake when the rest of the world sleeps. They can see in the dark. And isn't it interesting, to be mired in reality when the rest of the world is dreaming. What do owls see and what do they know that the rest of the world is missing?" 

Akaashi sounds a bit different than always, his voice a bit more dreamy, and Bokuto's not sure if he's quoting exact words from the book or just retelling what he read and adding his own thoughts. He never thought that there could be something like this hiding behind Akaashi's interest in owls, and he finds himself staring at Akaashi, waiting for what he says next. 

"This wouldn't get out of my head, and I started looking at owls differently," he smiles faintly to himself and shrugs, taking another sip of his tea, "and somehow ended up liking them more than any other animal." 

"That's deep," Bokuto says, "I guess I'll also start seeing owls in different light." 

Akaashi lets out a soft laugh at this. 

"They remind a bit of cats, too. They have similar big eyes, don't you think so? Maybe you'll grow to like them." 

Bokuto looks at him for a few moments, thinking just how much of an influence Akaashi could become. He doesn't think Akaashi could win at this against Kuroo and Konoha, but he finds himself hoping he will get to find everything out with time. 

"Who knows," he says, leaning back in his chair, "Maybe I will." 

\- 

Bokuto waves goodbye to Akaashi, thanking him for the evening, and waits until he goes through the gates to the station. He turns around then, starting to head back home, and takes a deep breath. A wide smile makes its way to his face, and he fishes for the phone in his pocket. 

[20:14] << WE SHARED POPCORN 

[20:14] << AND WHAT THE HELL KONOHA DOES AKAASHI ALWAYS LOOK LIKE THIS 

_[konoha akinori 20:15] >> like what_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:15] >> hot af?_

[20:15] << he wore that kind of shirt u wanted to buy 2 weeks ago 

[20:16] << and black TIGHT jeans 

[20:16] << and coat and all and damn 

[ _Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:16] >> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:16] >> bang him_

_[konoha akinori 20:16] >> ^^^^^_

_[konoha akinori 20:17] >> and yeahh he does that looking perfect thing_

_[konoha akinori 20:17] >> his best friend is kind of a model so yeah_

[20:17] << damn 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:17] >> damn_

_[konoha akinori 20:18] >> anyway so??? how was it?? _

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:18] >> did u kiss_

_[konoha akinori 20:18] >> kuroo not so fast bokuto gotta hold hands first_

_[konoha akinori 20:18] >> you savage wow_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:18] >> OH right my bad_

[20:19] << i hate you two 

[20:19] << anyway 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 20:23] >> the hell u are writing so long_

[20:24] << i think i like him even more 

[20:25] << help? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yrRQQJOhgI) is the trailer for a movie Bokuto and Akaashi watched. Funny fact: the main reason why I chose this movie is because that's the only one that premiered at the time the story takes place (if anyone got confused, now it's mid-October there, and I'm sticking to year 2015)... And it looks quite charming, doesn't it?  
> \---  
> fromthefarshore.tumblr.com


	10. going out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh it's been a rather busy week so I couldn't make it until the end of the weekend, but here it is~  
> Thanks for support! and thank you Pachianarchy for the comment with the suggestion!

Kuroo and Konoha's help come in constant reminders to ask Akaashi out again, and as much as Bokuto does find it slightly annoying and tells them to stop, it makes him somewhat glad. He wants to try spending more time with Akaashi, and some extra pushing from the side does help him come over himself and ask Akaashi out again. 

They go to a cat cafe as they've promised more than a week ago, and Bokuto's not sure if it's the effect of not seeing Akaashi for a while or just his crush becoming bigger and bigger with every day, but he thinks the other is even more beautiful. He decides that cats think so, too, as they all seem to enjoy Akaashi's company more than Bokuto's. He pouts when Momo gets up from the spot beside him just to go and lie down closer to Akaashi, but he's not really sad. Instead he simply decides to watch both Akaashi and cats, letting himself enjoy how well Akaashi fits in here. He's not the same type as Kuroo, whose life is at least sixty percent cats and who has always reminded Bokuto of a cat in his lazy behaviour and his antics; and Akaashi's not the type of that blond guy that Kuroo has named 'kitten' because his face and especially eyes resemble of a cat's. But when Bokuto looks at Akaashi, he thinks that the other's character has something that makes all the cats around label Akaashi as, in a way, one of them. Maybe it's all in somewhat elegant moves of his limbs or maybe in his rather mystical nature that is hiding behind the deep greenness of his eyes. Bokuto's not sure, but the more he watches Akaashi with cats, the more it feels like Akaashi's at home here. He seems a bit bored at times when Bokuto walks over to a cat a bit further away, but when they start talking again, the liveliness comes back into him and it always makes Bokuto think of cats playing with toys. The idea strikes him and suddenly he wants to ask Kuroo how much cats get attached to their toys, but he's not working today, so instead Bokuto makes a note in his mind, albeit half hoping that he forgets about it later. For he's not sure if he really wants to know the answer. 

He looks at Akaashi from where he's sitting on the chair next to a vending machine, and Akaashi gives him a gentle smile. Bokuto smiles back. 

He wonders if he's Akaashi's toy, and a frown appears on his face. He's not sure if he wants to be one. 

\- 

Konoha has taken a few more shifts at his part time job to earn a bit more money for Kuroo's upcoming birthday when they're planning to do a little weekend trip. It happened so that now his schedule is absolutely different from Akaashi's, making it difficult to spend more time together, and even though Konoha does feel a bit bad when he has to say 'no' to Akaashi coming over because he's too tired, gets back too late or has to wake up very early, at the same time he feels slightly glad that at least he doesn't have to come up with unbelievable reasons why he doesn't want the benefits part of their relationship. 

"How's Bokuto doing?" Konoha asks Kuroo while they're eating French fries during lunch break, "I tried asking him, but he just says everything's fine." 

"You mean with Akaashi? Well, they went to _Nekoma_ last week when I wasn't working, and I'm not sure what happened there." Kuroo slurps on his drink and shrugs, "He seemed pretty happy about it when he got back home, but when he came over after my shift a couple of days ago, he's gotten a bit down while playing with cats with toys. He didn't say why's that, though, just brushed it off," he takes a deep breath and leans back, sliding down his chair until his knees bump against Konoha's. "Nothing from Akaashi?" 

Konoha shakes his head, "Not really. I mean, he does text me that he met Bokuto and such, but that's it. Do they chat or something? Damn, I feel like schoolgirl discussing someone's love life," he grunts and Kuroo laughs at it. 

"Tell me about it," he says and his lip corners curl up, but it's not the usual smirk. This time it's a bit sad smile and Konoha waits, knowing that there's something more Kuroo wants to say. "It's nothing bad, right?" finally he opens his mouth again and Konoha looks up. Kuroo's playing with a tissue between his fingers, folding and unfolding it pointlessly. "That we're kind of trying to get them together and all," he finishes and his fingers freeze for a moment, then he straightens the tissue and puts it back on the table. 

"We're not doing anything much," Konoha mutters with a sigh. He understands what Kuroo means as he finds himself thinking about such things, too. He tried looking for an answer and he wants to believe that they're not interfering too much, they're just joking around and letting Bokuto feel more relaxed about all this. He smiles slightly under his nose, "I'm not a pro at such stuff or anything, but I kind of get this feeling that those two fit together, you know? Even though they seem so different." 

Kuroo laughs silently at this and lifts his eyes to meet Konoha's. 

"I know, right? They look good together. I just hope we're not wrong," he straightens up and stretches, "Do you want some ice cream?" 

Konoha thinks for a moment, letting his mind wrap around Kuroo's words, and then nods. 

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." 

\- 

_[konoha akinori 22:38] >> hey Oikawa did you hear anything about Bokuto from Akaashi?_

[22:40] << Messaging me only when you need something. How sad~ TT_TT 

[22:41] << And why do you ask? Worried that Bokuto stole Keiji from you, Aki-chan? Hehe 

[22:41] << Maybe you should have asked Keiji on more dates yourself, you know 

_[konoha akinori 22:42] >> so he did tell you about him_

[22:42] >> Bits and pieces 

[22:43] >> You have more part time job shifts now and I've been busier with uni and agency, so Keiji does spend some time with Bokuto. They went to cinema, cat cafe and I think once or twice to coffee shop? 

[22:44] >> Quite date-y stuff, if you ask me. He didn't argue the last time I called it that, but maybe he's just done with my comments haha 

[22:45] >> Or maybe they are going out? It's Keiji after all. He could actually not tell it for a while 

_[konoha akinori 22:46] << ohh right_

_[konoha akinori 22:46] << okay thanks_

Oikawa sends a sticker with thumbs up and closes the chat, opening the video he was about to watch. He sees a notification with another of Konoha's messages, this time asking how Oikawa's been, and a smile twirls at his lips. He remembers how at first he didn't like Konoha, thinking that he's just a douchebag who's going to use Akaashi for fun and leave him when it gets boring, but Konoha actually stayed with Akaashi. Not only stayed with him, but became a good friend who cares a lot, even though he does pretend he's not doing it. 

Oikawa finishes watching the video and opens the chat again, typing his reply. It's been a while since he chatted with Konoha and he thinks it's the right time to change it. Maybe they could even go hang out somewhere again. 

\- 

_[HEY HEY HEY 16:07] >> hey Akaashi! have you ever been to owl cafe?? I didn't even know there is one in tokyo!_

[16:09] << Hello. I heard about it, but I never had a chance to go. 

_[HEY HEY HEY 16:10] >> do you want to? I kinda want to check it out now_

_[HEY HEY HEY 16:10] >> if you want to join_

[16:12] << When do you plan to go? 

_[HEY HEY HEY 16:15] >> I have wednesday afternoons free, so maybe on 11th? they're open from 14 to 18_

\- 

"So it's only two of us after all," Bokuto hums when they meet with Akaashi at the exit 10 of Tsukishima station. Akaashi puts his hands into his coat pockets and cowers slightly when the wind comes. 

"Konoha's working and Tooru, my other friend I mentioned before, wasn't fond of this idea," he chuckles to himself at the memory of Oikawa running away from bigger birds when he was just a kid, and looks up at Bokuto, "He doesn't like birds that much. Didn't Kuroo plan to come with us, though?" 

Bokuto nods, then lets out a heavy sigh. 

"He was supposed to come, but went to karaoke with his group mates and couldn't wake up today. Weakling," Bokuto rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. 

Akaashi lets out a snort at this, biting his lips to suppress a laugh. 

"Well, it'll be easier to get in," he shrugs, then pokes Bokuto's arm when the other tries to turn left, and points to right side with his chin, "I think it's that way," he smiles and gently pulls Bokuto by his sleeve. 

The owl cafe is just a few-minute walk from the station and when they reach it almost an hour before opening, there are three older women doing a reservation. It seems that they will have to wait a bit longer because only a certain number of people can enter at once, but the women seem happy about it and leave after thanking the cafe worker. 

Bokuto and Akaashi get the last seats for three in the afternoon and have to wait a bit less than two hours for it. There's nothing much to do in the neighbourhood, so they simply walk down the streets aimlessly, poking around back alleys where's a bit of old Tokyo atmosphere is still lingering around. Later, they come back to Nishinaka Street close to the station, where they spend the rest of the time in a little _monjayaki_ restaurant as there will be no food in owl cafe. 

When they're back to the cafe, waiting in line until they're called in, Bokuto notices Akaashi's fingers fidgeting around the button of his coat as if he's nervous. There's a bit of excitement visible in Akaashi's eyes when he glances at Bokuto and gives him a soft smile. Akaashi doesn't look that serious now, it seems as if he's not fully holding his public attitude, letting a bit of private thoughts show up, and when he swiftly tilts his head at the mention of their names, Bokuto smiles to himself. It's cute and he wishes he could see more of this. 

When they enter the cafe - a rather dim small room with owls everywhere around - they're directed to sit at the table, getting a cup of tea each while they listen to the rules and instructions. Bokuto sees Akaashi's eyes wandering to the owls sitting on perches. The owls don't seem to be disturbed by any of this, their big round eyes looking somewhere else or being closed in light slumber. 

When they finish their tea, they go around, at first starting with carefully petting the smaller owls on their heads, their big orange eyes only now moving to them. They try holding those little owls on their arms, making sure not to let go of a little tether around owl's foot. The owl that Bokuto's holding narrows those round eyes, reminding Bokuto of a cat, and he almost expects to hear a soft purr coming from the animal. They take a few photos of the cute owls and try to move around a bit more. 

"Bokuto?" Akaashi calls silently and when Bokuto turns his head, shows him a big owl on the other side of the room. "Remember when I told you your hair looked a bit like owl's? That's the one I meant. Great Horned Owl." 

"I want to hold this one," he smiles at Akaashi and then asks the worker for help to put the huge owl on his arm. Akaashi looks a bit worried when the sharp talons come in contact with Bokuto's arm, but Bokuto smiles, telling that he's alright, and Akaashi lets out a relieved sigh. He gets to hold a rather big soft brown and greyish coloured owl with dark wise eyes on his shoulder, and the woman who helped then offers to take a photo of them together. Akaashi carefully, so that not to disturb the owl, hands his phone to her and stands next to Bokuto. Bokuto smiles, holding up his fingers in a peace sign, and Akaashi does the same. 

When they put the owls down and check the photos, there are three of them taken. In one of them only Bokuto is showing peace sign, a wide grin on his face while Akaashi's lips are curled into a soft beam; in second one Akaashi's also showing the same gesture and he's smiling bright. The last one is the same, just that Bokuto's head is turned to the side as he looks at Akaashi. 

"That's so cool," Bokuto says, "Can you send these to me later?" 

"Sure," Akaashi nods, then looks at the last photo a bit longer before clearing his throat and lifting his eyes again, "Could you take a photo of me? With that owl," he points to a rather small owl in the middle of the room, sitting on some kind of counter. Bokuto takes Akaashi's phone while Akaashi lowers himself down for his face to be in one line with the owl. 

His lips break into a soft smile that reaches his eyes and brightens his face. There's no special effort in this; it seems as if Akaashi just remembered something really nice and smiled at the memory of it. Bokuto recalls Akaashi taking a photo of this particular owl a bit earlier and he wonders what exactly is so special about this bird. 

"I took a few, I hope they're okay," Bokuto hands the phone back and Akaashi looks through photos, nodding to himself. 

"It's perfect, thank you," he looks up at Bokuto and then back at the owl. "It's kind of silly, but I wanted a photo with this owl because it made me think of Tooru. Did you see this owl's eyes? They look like starry sky and galaxies. Tooru really likes such things, so I thought he might find this particular owl lovely," he shrugs, the fond look still on his face. 

Bokuto looks at the owl more closely and lets out a hum. The smallest of dots splattered in the deep darkness of owl's eyes really do remind stars in night sky. 

"They're beautiful," he whispers, turning his head to meet Akaashi's eyes. There are no such dots in them and the colour reminds more of dark forest or deep sea, not the sky and galaxies, but there's something else in them, something that makes it hard to look away, something that makes Bokuto's heart ache. "They're so beautiful," he says again, and this time he doesn't mean the galaxies. 

\- 

When their time at owl cafe comes to the end, they get little souvenirs with owls for memory. Akaashi takes a phone charm with two owls and Bokuto gets an owl shaped keychain. 

"So, did you like it?" Bokuto asks when they head back to the station. 

"I did," Akaashi says, "It just got me thinking if the owls feel good there. I don't know where they got them from and where they would be if not here. At least they're not kept in cages," he lets out a sigh, "but I wish they could live in nature. What about you?" 

"It was cool," Bokuto shrugs, "Well, I also get the same feeling as in the zoos and stuff. Like, maybe they'd be happier in the nature, but maybe they're happy here, too, you know? I think I don't know enough to fully decide what's the best for owls. They seem to be taken care of, but if I start thinking about it more, I get kind of... sad?" 

"It sounds a bit bad, but maybe we shouldn't think too much about this? I want this to stay a nice memory," Akaashi smiles at Bokuto and adds, "Thank you for inviting me." 

"No problem. Which line are you taking?" he asks when they enter the station. 

"Yurakucho. I go to Ikebukuro. What about you?" 

"I can go that way, too. I still need to change trains," Bokuto beams, taking out his IC card. He goes through the gates first and stops for a moment to wait for Akaashi. 

They wait for the train together and sit next to each other. Bokuto thinks, he could get used to this. 

\- 

Konoha yawns when he exists the cafe, finally going back home after his shift. He takes out his phone and opens LINE. There are a few messages from Komi and Shirofuku, but the latest one is from Oikawa, and Konoha smirks. 

_[~OIKAWA~ 18:21] >> It was toooootally a date _

[22:13] << aw yeah 

\- 

Konoha is standing in the balcony smoking when Akaashi comes. The door is open and he lets himself in, putting his coat and bag away before going to take a drink from the fridge and sitting down on the bed. Konoha finishes his cigarette and joins Akaashi a couple of minutes later. It's been a while since they met only two of them and Konoha feels a bit nostalgic. It's the last weekend before Kuroo's birthday and finally he's got a bit more free time, so Konoha decided it'd be quite nice to watch a movie or two with Akaashi as next weekend he's going on a trip with Kuroo and Bokuto and won't have time for Akaashi again. 

"Mint cigarettes?" Akaashi asks when Konoha turns on the music on his laptop and sits next to Akaashi. He nods, a silent snicker escaping his lips. 

"Yeah, Kuroo made me buy these so that at least it'd smell a bit better." 

"He was kind of right," Akaashi shrugs, then gets a sip of his drink before putting it down on the table and turning to Konoha again. "Does it taste the same?" he asks, but before Konoha can answer Akaashi leans in, placing his mouth over Konoha's in a kiss. 

Konoha pulls away, stopping Akaashi's hand that's moving down his thigh and moving it away. 

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" he lets out a bit awkward laugh and brushes his fingers against his lips. 

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows and gives Konoha a glare, "Kissing? What's wrong with that? It's been a while." 

Konoha blinks at him, then looks away, letting out a silent sigh, "I get that, but... I'm not sure it's a good idea?" he groans to himself and rubs his face with his hands, "It feels somehow wrong, we can't do this to Bokuto." 

"What does it have to do with Bokuto?" Akaashi crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to catch Konoha's glare. "Konoha?" 

Akaashi looks confused when their eyes finally meet and Konoha takes a deep breath, mirroring Akaashi and crossing his arms over the chest, too. 

"Because you're kind of going out? Oikawa told me you went on a date with Bokuto. You get into relationship, so we call this off?" 

Akaashi's eyes widen and he blinks a few times at Konoha. 

"What relationship?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The owl cafe Bokuto and Akaashi went to is called ["Fukuro no Mise"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xqsmw1KhWNo) and all the owls there are amazingggg  
> Monjayaki is Japanese pan-fried batter, which doesn't look appetizing, but tastes good. Tsukishima is the most popular place for it, so I made those two go there as they were already around ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. thoughts

Konoha looks at Akaashi for a moment, then lets out a deep sigh and stands up to go get a drink himself. 

"I guess we can't pretend this never happened, huh?" he says when he feels Akaashi's eyes follow him. He takes a can of lemon drink with just a bit of alcohol in it and turns around to face Akaashi again. 

"We can't," Akaashi says, biting on his lips, and averts his glare, searching for something to focus on. "Why would you even think that we're in a relationship?" 

"Oikawa said you went on a date with Bokuto," Konoha shrugs and leans against the wall, opening the can, "I know, it's Oikawa and he does dramatize things, but," he shrugs again and lets out a silent sigh, "I kind of wanted to believe it?" 

"Wanted to believe?" Akaashi glances at Konoha and takes a deep breath, bringing his legs up and moving to sit against the wall, "That's... So after all Bokuto is gay," he mutters to himself, then adds in a louder voice, "They weren't dates though." 

"Well, I kind of already got that," Konoha gives Akaashi a small smile and moves to sit next to him. "This is kind of awkward," he tries to laugh, but Akaashi doesn't join him, instead furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

"Is Bokuto interested in me?" he asks and tilts his head back, closing his eyes, when Konoha doesn't answer. "Of course he is. I thought it all was going somehow easily, but he never really did anything, so I never thought..." he trails off and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It all makes more sense now. Me always sitting next to him, you and Kuroo, and even Tooru, being busy when we go somewhere. You knew from the beginning, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, well, Kuroo and I did. Oikawa's just being Oikawa," Konoha says because there's no way he could play it off, and bumps his shoulder against Akaashi's, "Sorry." 

They stay silent for a while, Konoha sipping his drink and Akaashi thinking about something with his eyes still closed. He hugs his legs closer to his chest and rests his forehead on his knees. 

"Aren't you going to ask what I think about Bokuto?" he finally mutters, his voice slightly muffled. Konoha now thinks that he never really considered what would happen next if Bokuto confessed, he never thought if Akaashi would accept it, if he would really grow to like Bokuto enough to go on a date with him because he wanted to do it himself. He knew Akaashi doesn't want romantic relationships, but he always told himself that there might be something that keeps Akaashi interested in Bokuto, that Bokuto does give some hints to Akaashi and Akaashi's not against it. But he realises now that maybe Bokuto's better at hiding what he wants to hide than Konoha has ever thought. Maybe he didn't share that much of his inner thoughts and doubts, choosing to deal with it himself. He realises now that Bokuto never said that he did anything that would let Akaashi understand his feelings. 

Akaashi didn't know, didn't even think that Bokuto is into guys, and Konoha thinks that perhaps all of them got into this game a bit too eagerly, and everyone played according to their own set of rules, not caring to check if they match the others. 

He looks at Akaashi, who seems a bit troubled, his fingers playing with the edges of his jeans, and it reminds Konoha of high school days when Akaashi told him that he always feels somehow guilty when the girls confess to him. 

"I'm not," Konoha breathes and when Akaashi tilts his head to give Konoha a look, Konoha beams at him, "I guess you need time to figure everything out." 

Akaashi hums to himself, then lets out a sigh and moves to reach for his own drink. 

"Yeah," he whispers, "I really need that." 

\- 

"When I was younger I was always hoping that a cute girl would confess to me on Valentine's day and everything would magically work out. But I feel like I'm the girl now. And it's not Valentine's day. And I can't even confess," Bokuto groans and shoves a cookie into his mouth. "This sucks." 

"Because you don't do anything," Kuroo rolls his eyes and grabs the cookies away from Bokuto when the other tries to get another one, "and stop eating all of my cookies. How is Akaashi supposed to understand that you're interested if you don't let him know that? Just tell him." 

"And get all uncomfortable if he says no? Great advice, Kuroo," he snorts and reaches for the box in Kuroo's hand, "Give me back those cookies." 

Kuroo moves it out of Bokuto's reach and grins at his friend. 

"Okay, don't confess yet. But ask him out on a _date_. Like, use the word. Date. And I'll give you all the cookies." 

"That's the same as confessing." 

"Oh, come on. If he left because of this it'd just mean he wasn't going to be that good of a friend anyway. It's going nowhere like this. Just bring it up sometime. I mean, even I asked Kenma out and-" 

"What?" Bokuto blinks at him, "Wait. Wait, wait," he points a finger at Kuroo and narrow his eyes, "Kenma? Who's Kenma?" 

Kuroo swears silently to himself and lets out a weary sigh, but there's a little smile playing on his lips, "The 'kitten' from the cat cafe. Yes, yes, you were right," Kuroo chuckles when Bokuto flicks his fingers, opening his mouth to comment, "Anyway, if I did that, you can also do it." 

"He's cute," Bokuto says and Kuroo rolls his eyes at how obvious Bokuto's statement is. Bokuto tries to use the moment to grab the cookies, but Kuroo pushes it further away. 

"Will you ask Akaashi on a date?" 

Bokuto thinks for a while, grumbling a bit, then finally lets out a deep sigh and slowly nods, "I'll try. Next week after our trip. And if he says no, I'll just..." 

"You will move on," Kuroo finishes, then tilts his head to catch Bokuto's glare, "but I think he won't." 

Bokuto chuckles at that, getting slightly red in the cheeks. 

"That would be awesome," he hums, a little smile lighting his face at the thought. "Where could we go though?" 

"I don't know, Bokuto," Kuroo laughs with a shrug, "You have some time to think it through." 

Bokuto pursues his lips in thought and Kuroo smiles at this. 

"Yeah, I need to prepare for it," he nods to himself, then falls down on his back and takes a deep breath, "Maybe dinner? And going for a walk somewhere to watch autumn leaves?" 

Kuroo hums. "That actually sounds quite nice," he says and Bokuto chuckles. 

"I know, right! Maybe Akaashi would like that." 

"Maybe," Kuroo agrees and his eyes move to the cookie box next to him. 

It seems that Bokuto forgot all about them. 

\- 

_[konoha akinori 23:16] >> there's a little problem_

_[HEY HEY HEY 23:16] >> what happened???_

[23:16] << ?? 

_[konoha akinori 23:17] >> Kuroo are you with bokuto?_

[23:17] << yes?????? 

_[HEY HEY HEY 23:17] >> WHY???_

_[konoha akinori 23:17] >> okay so the thing is_

_[konoha akinori 23:18] >> that model friend of Akaashi told me that your visit to owl cafe was a date and idek why but I thought he was serious and you finally got guts to ask Akaashi out... and I kind of blurted it out when Akaashi came over _

_[konoha akinori 23:18] >> you can kill me if u want_

Kuroo sucks in a breath. 

" _No_ ," Bokuto drawls and looks up from his phone, his eyes moving to Kuroo, "tell me I read wrong," he glances back at his phone and closes his eyes, "Or better just shoot me." 

"Hey hey hey, Bokuto," Kuroo gets from his bed and comes to Bokuto, poking his cheek, "Hey, listen," he points to the new messages in the chat, "Konoha says he's sorry, he didn't mean to. And that Akaashi took it quite well? Surprised, but not grossed out or anything. Bokuto?" 

"How am I supposed to do anything now? _Oh hey Akaashi yeah I had a crush on you for two months and I was just hanging out with you because of that, no big deal_??" Bokuto bites on his lip so hard that Kuroo fears it might bleed, but then he opens his mouth again, adding in nearly whisper, "Can I just become a cat or leave Japan and never see him again?" 

"Don't be ridiculous." 

"I will die of embarrassment if I see Akaashi ever again. That's not how it was supposed to go," Bokuto takes a shaky breath and turns around to face the wall, "Screw all those dates. I feel like shit." 

"You can still ask him out properly." 

"Please stop," Bokuto mutters with a sigh. 

"Bokuto, it's-" 

"Don't talk to me about this," Bokuto tilts his head to give Kuroo a look and his eyes are starting to get slightly red at the corners. He closes them and hides his face under covers, "I'm going to sleep. Good night." 

\- 

_[konoha akinori 23:26] >> is he okay..?_

[23:31] << he will be 

[23:31] << he needs some time but he'll manage 

[23:32] << he went to sleep now. i guess it's better not to talk about akaashi for a while 

_[konoha akinori 23:33] >> sorry to make you deal with it. I considered telling him in person but thought it's better if he knows asap_

[23:34] << it's ok. yeah good thing u told it now 

[23:34] << and dont overwork urself about this okay?? it's gonna be fine 

_[konoha akinori 23:37] >> I very hope so_

\- 

"Tooru?" Akaashi clears his throat when they sit on a bench in Yoyogi park, and moves his eyes to the reflection of the clouds on the water surface. Oikawa hums beside him, taking a photo of orange, yellow and red coloured trees, and only then turns to Akaashi. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you call this a date?" Akaashi lifts his eyes and sees how Oikawa's mouth turns into a bright smile. He blows his bangs away from his eyes and winks at Akaashi. 

"Do you want it to be?" he says and laughs when Akaashi heaves a sigh, "But I wouldn't. Well, unless we decided it was a date," he shrugs and furrows his eyebrows, "Why are you asking?" 

"Because apparently me doing the same thing with Bokuto does count as a date even though we didn't decide so." 

"Oh," Oikawa raises his eyebrows, then a little smirk appears on his face, "Well, that's a different story." 

"Different how?" 

"He obviously likes you and you always agree to go, and you stopped spending so much time with Aki-chan, and just," Oikawa waves his hands around and groans silently, "I don't know, you seemed to enjoy it, so I thought why not? Maybe you finally decided to give it a shot. I told you already, I want to see you in a relationship." 

"Have you considered that I might not want that?" 

"Oh please, Keiji," Oikawa's smile suddenly disappears and he takes a deep breath, "Everyone wants that. What you had with Konoha could be called a relationship, you do realise that?" he shushes Akaashi when the other tries to protest, "Yes, yes, you don't love him like that and all, but the general idea is the same. You do want that, you just have some twisted way of thinking that relationships are not for you." 

"I don't. And it's not twisted, I feel bad when someone is about to confess. Because I don't want any of that. It's not a novel or a manga here, Tooru." 

"Yeah, exactly. So stop thinking like some troubled main character of it who's sure that he's best off alone because of- because he decides that no one even deserves a chance to try," Oikawa looks away, biting on his lip, and crosses his arms, "It's stupid." 

"Why are you even angry at me? I didn't mean to argue with you or-" 

"Because that _annoys_ me," Oikawa looks back at Akaashi, "Maybe you did read too many books, Keiji, or maybe you read the wrong ones." 

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Akaashi furrows his eyebrows. 

Oikawa takes a deep breath. 

"You know, I had this thought not that long ago. Isn't it just that you relate relationships to _girls_ asking you out?" Oikawa asks. "I mean, wasn't it always girls that you didn't want to be confessed by?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Oikawa closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a heavy sigh. 

"Why did you say yes specifically to Konoha? Wasn't he the first guy who showed some interest? Didn't he, well, in a way, do the same thing all those girls were trying to do?" 

Akaashi lowers his head, thinking about Oikawa's words. 

Oikawa lets his lips twirl into the slightest of smiles as he sees how his words affect Akaashi, "No guy has confessed to you. Except from Konoha. And if you were okay with him, why wouldn't you be okay with others?" Oikawa sighs and grabs Akaashi's face between his hands, "Think about Bokuto. Maybe he's the character from your books." 

Akaashi finally looks up, and for the first time in years Oikawa sees Akaashi completely lost. 

"I'm not sure," he says, "I never thought about it like this." 

Oikawa smiles at him and lets go. 

"Well, now you have." 

\- 

Akaashi remembers about Bokuto when a silver haired guy comes to the butler cafe and Akaashi has to serve him. He looks and acts nothing like Bokuto, his hair is coloured all the way to the roots and partly covers his forehead, and his eyes are darker, they don't seem as excited as Bokuto's, they're calmer, and he's not nervous at all, looking as if he feels somewhat at home. He doesn't fidget when he has to use the bell to call the butler, and sees no problem in asking Akaashi whatever he needs. He's just the usual customer, and Akaashi smiles politely to him when the silver haired guy stands up to leave. 

Now Akaashi thinks that perhaps he liked Bokuto better. 

\- 

He turns to Bokuto and feels his lips twirl into a smile. Bokuto's eyes reflecting the light from the screen look almost golden and he's nibbling on his lip from inside, focused on what happens next. Akaashi leans in. 

"That cat is very cute, isn't she?" he says and Bokuto abruptly turns his head to the side, his nose nearly brushing Akaashi's. He laughs at how familiar it is, and Bokuto does the same. 

There are almost no people in the cinema as the movie has been out for quite a while now, and they've already seen it anyway, so Akaashi doesn't pull back when Bokuto tilts his head, closing his eyes and leaning even closer. 

Akaashi parts his lips and feels the soft lick against them before Bokuto finally kisses him. Akaashi opens his mouth, letting the wet warmth inside. There's a silent hum coming up Bokuto's throat when he slides his tongue against Akaashi's, and Akaashi moans. He stirs a bit, moving his hands to Bokuto's hair and trying to pull him closer, and closer, and he curses inside his head at the elbow-rest that's in between them, but suddenly it's not there anymore, suddenly they're not in the theatre anymore. Suddenly there's only Bokuto, only his lips tracing down Akaashi's neck and leaving marks that will stay for days, the hot touch of his fingers caressing Akaashi's skin and making Akaashi feel weak in the knees. 

He takes Bokuto's face between his hands and brings him closer, closer, brushing his lips against Bokuto's, at first in gentle and slow touches, then getting fiercer, needier, and Bokuto smiles against Akaashi's lips. He doesn't push Akaashi away and doesn't pull away himself, and they kiss until their lips start to hurt, their bodies pressed together, and Akaashi tries to pull Bokuto closer, even closer, and he thinks he never felt so good. 

Akaashi opens his eyes to the white ceiling, and closes them again when his mind and body register what has just happened. He takes a deep breath and gets out of his bed, feeling glad at the empty space in Oikawa's bed as the other has an early morning class. 

It's been a while since he had a dream like this, and he looks at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes focusing on his neck where he almost expects to see hickeys. They're not there, and Akaashi lets out a sigh. 

He wonders if he would really mind, though. 

\- 

It's a few days after Kuroo's actual birthday when they go to Nagano for a weekend. The trip is Konoha and Bokuto's gift for Kuroo as he's been whining that he's never been to infamous Hot Springs where you can see monkeys around. He's wearing a smile on his face the whole day, and when they finally get to their room in the evening, he falls on a futon, bringing his arms under his head and letting out a satisfied hum. 

"This was great." 

"It was!" Bokuto yawns, plopping down next to Kuroo. "I'm so glad we came here." 

Konoha looks at his friends and smiles when his eyes meet Kuroo's. It's been a week since their talk about Akaashi and Bokuto hasn't mentioned him a single time. Konoha expected Bokuto to be at least a little bit mad at him, but it didn't happen. He seemed slightly down on Monday, but got better and on Kuroo's birthday was back to his usual self. Maybe he's not doing that fine on the inside, too, but both Kuroo and Konoha know that bringing the topic again would do no good. It's better to let Bokuto enjoy his time as usual and don't interfere. 

Konoha takes a deep breath and sits down at the low table in the room, opening the snacks that they have. He wonders, how everything would have ended if they didn't push Bokuto that much and he himself would have been more careful with Oikawa's words. 

He takes a box of cookies he brought himself and looks at it for a moment. They're a bit too sweet for his liking, but he knows that it's Bokuto's favourite. 

"Hey, Bokuto," he throws the box to Bokuto who catches it with one hand. "You can have these." 

Bokuto looks at the box and a wide smile comes to his face. 

"Thanks!" 

Konoha sighs. He wishes everything was so easy. 

\- 

Bokuto hasn't texted Akaashi for more than a week, and Akaashi wonders if Konoha perhaps told Bokuto what happened. 

He finds himself thinking about Bokuto more these days. He's not sure if it's because he knows that Bokuto has some sort of feelings for him or because he simply misses Bokuto's messages. He opens the chat, going through their conversation, and only now realises that it's always been Bokuto who messaged him first. Now that he knows, Akaashi does see little clues that would let him understand that Bokuto might have wanted something more than casual hanging out, but at the same time all of his messages and his behaviour in general have always seemed sincere. Akaashi thinks that probably Bokuto didn't have any ulterior motives behind their meetings; he seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time together and Akaashi has to admit he liked that too. 

He considers the idea of Bokuto not messaging him again, of not seeing Bokuto again, and he feels himself frown. 

He doesn't really want that. 

Oikawa's words about not giving anyone a chance come back to Akaashi's mind, and he stares for a while at Bokuto's photo on LINE. 

He's never seen Bokuto as someone he could date. He never stopped and thought about it, but now that his mind has got new information to work on, now that the dream is still vivid behind his eyelids, Akaashi thinks that he wants to see Bokuto again and clear everything out. He wants to see how Bokuto really is and he wants to see how he himself would react to this Bokuto he didn't know of before. 

He takes a deep breath and moves his fingers over the keyboard. 

[19:40]  << Can I call you? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing your thoughts in comments makes me so happy, thank you for sharing it with me!
> 
> \---  
> fromthefarshore.tumblr.com


	12. date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos made me cry tears of joy, thank you so much!  
> Also, thanks [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou) once again for being my beta yay!

Bokuto's on the train back home, watching a volleyball video on his phone, when a notification pops up on the screen. He feels his heart drop when his mind registers the words in the message and the sender's name. 

He presses 'Cancel', takes a deep breath and clicks for the video to start again. He still has a couple of minutes left until his station and that's just enough time to finish the video. 

Bokuto tries not to think about the fact that Akaashi has just messaged him first and asked if it's okay to call. He tries to ignore it and concentrate on the amazing volleyball play, but as his mind offers him back up for deciding to ignore the message, at the same time it fails miserably at the task it's actually working on. 

To ignore the message, Bokuto needs to constantly think about it, and that kind of defeats the purpose. 

He makes it until home, grunting silently when the door is closed and he has to dig out his own keys. He doesn't remember Kuroo having a shift today, but maybe he's just out somewhere again. 

Bokuto tries to move around as slowly as possible, coming up with all the little things he could do (he even washes all of the dishes and takes out trash) to postpone the time when he could stop thinking about ignoring Akaashi's message and reply to it. Maybe it'd take quite a while for Akaashi to reply again and then Bokuto would be already asleep and free of any problems. 

He goes for a long shower, taking his time to wash his hair and actually brushing his teeth for the whole three minutes. It's only when he's curled under the blankets in his bed that he scoops all the courage he has to open the chat and type his reply. 

_[Akaashi Keiji 19:40] >> Can I call you?_

[21:57] << Hey, sorry, I was a bit busy. Was it something urgent..? 

Bokuto lets out a deep breath, then closes the chat with Akaashi and opens the one with Kuroo to ask when he's coming back. It's just out of habit that he clicks on the new notification because Kuroo's the one who always replies at once, but when Bokuto stares at the chat, there's no background with cats, no silly picture of Kuroo, and Bokuto thinks his legs would have failed him if he was standing. 

_[Akaashi Keiji 21:59] >> There's just something I want to say. Could you speak now? It won't take long._

Bokuto takes a deep breath, and reads the message a few more times before sending a sticker with 'OK' written in bold letters on it. Somehow that's easier than typing in the word himself. 

Akaashi sees it immediately and Bokuto winces at the fact that Akaashi has probably waited for the answer. There's nowhere to run now, but when Bokuto sees the incoming call from Akaashi, it still takes him a few seconds to convince himself to pick up. 

"Hello?" 

"Bokuto? It's been a while." 

Akaashi's voice doesn't sound as soft as Bokuto remembers it, but it still sends a small shiver down Bokuto's spine. 

"Yeah, it has," he says back and closes his eyes, the heavy feeling settling in his chest. He thought he could move on, he thought he could just pretend that Akaashi was simply a fictional character, that their meetings were just episodes from anime that wasn't successful enough to get a second season. Bokuto thought he could manage it, he could at least try to, but when he heard Akaashi's voice, a bit different, but unmistakably his, everything got real again. Too real, and Bokuto realises he's never managed to even start with all the moving on thing. 

"I wish it didn't turn out like this, but I apologize for what Tooru did," Akaashi says in that calm voice of his, and it reminds Bokuto of deep sea, just like Akaashi's eyes, where the smallest of waves play on the surface, but then they reach the shore and crash with frightening strength. Bokuto gulps as he expects Akaashi's words to crash in the very same manner. 

"It wasn't on purpose and he didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just-," Akaashi takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "I'm sorry it all ended up like this. I didn't realise a lot of things, and thus hurt you." 

"Don't apologize," Bokuto mutters because there's nothing else he could say, and his voice sounds slightly strained to his own ears. He hopes the voice that reaches Akaashi doesn't sound the same, but still tries to smile and add in a bit lighter tone. "You didn't do anything." 

Akaashi doesn't answer to this, and Bokuto curses inside his head. He doesn't even know what he's cursing at, but somehow it makes him feel a slightly bit better. He hears how Akaashi stirs, probably sitting down, and when he opens his mouth again, Bokuto holds his breath. 

"It might be selfish of me, but there's something I want to ask." 

There's a strange note in Akaashi's voice as he blurts out the words a bit faster than before, and abruptly Bokuto remembers how his mom has always used to tell him to be careful of the sea, to not go there alone and not get in too deep. But looking from afar was never enough for Bokuto, he would always dive in the waves, getting water in his nose and his mouth, and his eyes would prick from the saltiness, but it was always worth it. He wonders if his mom's words were about the real sea only; he wonders if he did get too deep this time and even when he tried to step back on the shore, the waves pulled him in deeper again. 

Bokuto realises there's silence as if Akaashi's waiting for permission, and he hums silently. 

"I'm listening." 

Akaashi lets out a soft puff. 

"I don't know your real feelings as I've heard only bits about it from others, and I don't yet understand how I feel about it, and about you, myself. I will get it if you refuse, but..." he pauses for a second again, "Bokuto, would you like to go out somewhere again?" he clears his throat and this time the words come out in a slightly hushed tone, "This time as a date?" 

" _What_?" 

Bokuto hears his own voice and only then realises he said that out loud, and he sits up in his bed as if that would help him deal with the situation. He doesn't know what he expected to hear, but surely not this. 

"Is that a 'no'?" Akaashi asks and Bokuto shakes his head. 

"No, no. No, it's just... What? A date? Are you serious?" he brings his hand to his mouth and bites on his finger, a dull pain for a moment taking his mind away from the conversation with Akaashi. His heartbeat is getting faster and as part of him hopes that Akaashi simply has a bad taste of humour, his other part screams that Akaashi isn't the type to joke like this. He turns his head to look at Kuroo's empty bed and kind of wishes he saw a familiar figure there, giving him an encouraging smile. 

"I am," Akaashi hums, "I'm sorry it's so sudden. You don't have to answer right now. I can wait." 

Bokuto looks around the room, then closes his eyes again and lets himself fall back down in his bed. 

He thinks of the sea again, feeling engulfed in its waves. He doesn't feel the ground under his feet, and he thinks, perhaps this time he did get in too deep to get back on the shore. 

"Bokuto? Are you still there?" 

Bokuto takes a deep breath. 

"Yeah," he finally says and even though that means he might drown, he hears himself whisper, "Akaashi? Let's go on a date." 

\- 

They decide to go on a date on Thursday evening. Akaashi promises not to let Oikawa know about it and asks Bokuto not to tell Konoha about this either. He doesn't want them to interfere, Akaashi explains, and Bokuto actually smiles at that. He does feel a bit guilty for keeping it a secret from Konoha and Kuroo, but he also feels same as Akaashi, this time wanting to deal with everything himself. 

On those few nights before their date Bokuto thinks he's making a mistake and almost messages Akaashi that he can't do it. He tells himself it's going to be too awkward, Akaashi's still not going to grow to like him, and it's all just going to get even worse. But then he remembers that they did talk normally when Akaashi called him, they spent a good fifteen minutes doing that, and Akaashi didn't seem too embarrassed or uncomfortable about it. He tries not to dwell on this though, not to start questioning if that calmness is a good or a bad sign. 

He might be a bit of a masochist, he frowns at the thought, but he wants to see Akaashi again and at least get the rejection from Akaashi himself. 

And then, bruised and damaged, but the waves themselves would wash him back to the shore. 

\- 

Bokuto doesn't try hard with his outfit even though it's a date. He decides to simply wear what he's most comfortable with and ends up with sneakers, his favourite darker blue jeans, simple light grey sweatshirt and a thin duvet jacket over it. When he comes to the Thunder Gate in Asakusa, Akaashi's already waiting. He's taking a photo of some girls and Bokuto uses the moment to check Akaashi out. A dark grey scarf atop the woollen coat, black rather skinny jeans and black dress boots. Two of them look absolutely different, but somehow it doesn't bother Bokuto. 

Akaashi hands the phone back to the girls, smiling politely and muttering something before checking his watch and turning around as he scans the crowd. His eyes land on Bokuto and a little beam tugs at his lips when he steps closer. 

"It's been a while," Akaashi says and Bokuto nods. Akaashi's voice sounds softer in person, and Bokuto smiles. 

"Yeah. Sorry if I kept you waiting." 

"I just got here not that long ago myself. Shall we go?" Akaashi asks, pointing somewhere away from the gate. "I made a reservation at this little traditional restaurant, I hope you will like it," he comments when Bokuto nods and turns to follow Akaashi. It doesn't feel awkward somehow, as if nothing happened and they simply decided to hang around Asakusa together. It doesn't feel like a date either, but Bokuto didn't expect anything different anyway. 

Akaashi leads him away from the main street, taking out his phone and checking the map just to be sure they're walking the right way as there seem to be less and less shops around. They end up at the small entrance, the only indication that there's a restaurant being the little curtains above the sliding doors. 

"It's supposed to be here," Akaashi looks at Bokuto as if asking him if this is correct. Bokuto gives him a smile. 

"Let's go in," he says and slides the door, both of them having to lower their heads to walk through it. An elderly woman greets them inside, leading them to a separated corner when Akaashi says they have a reservation. The place is cosy, and when Bokuto takes off his shoes to step up to their booth, the feel of tatami under his feet makes him let out a pleased hum. 

"Oh, that's useful," Akaashi raises his eyebrows, stirring slightly as he moves his legs down into the hollow space under the low table. "I was getting a bit worried if I manage to sit the traditional way through the dinner." 

Bokuto laughs at that, also bringing his legs down. 

"How did you find this place?" he asks, "It looks great." 

"I asked my mother," Akaashi chuckles, covering his face with his hand, "She said it's the nicest place in Tokyo for dinner, so I wanted to bring you here." 

Bokuto feels his cheeks warming at this and he wonders if Akaashi realises what he's saying. 

"Do you mind ordering hot pot? It's rather cold tonight and it's on recommended dishes list," Akaashi points to the menu and Bokuto hums while scanning through other choices. 

"Sounds good to me," he agrees and leans to the side to call the waitress. 

They talk about this and that while they wait, the chatter never really stopping even when the food arrives, and Bokuto is amazed how flowing it all feels, how natural it seems to be with Akaashi and share the hot pot. 

Akaashi doesn't mention anything about it being a date, doesn't bring up the awkward conversations and soon Bokuto also forgets all about it, the shame and embarrassment he thought he was bound to feel never making their entrance. 

It feels good being with Akaashi, it feels wonderful when their legs brush under the table while they eat ice cream for dessert, and when Akaashi doesn't pull his leg away, Bokuto thinks he could almost be fooled that there's something between them. 

He doesn't realise he's staring until Akaashi meets his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows just a bit in confusion. 

"Is there ice cream on my face?" he asks, brushing the corners of his lips with his fingers, and Bokuto can't withhold a chuckle at that. 

"No," he shakes his head, "I'm sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts." 

"What were you thinking about?" Akaashi asks, putting the spoon on the plate and resting his hands on the table. Bokuto lets himself watch Akaashi for a moment, then takes a deep breath and looks him straight into the eyes. 

"Do you really want to hear that?" 

Akaashi's eyes widen just slightly at the realisation. He licks at his lips before nodding slowly. 

"If you want to say it, then yes," he breathes, curling his fingers and then moving his hands away from the table, resting them on his thighs. Bokuto smiles. 

He thinks there's nothing he can lose and maybe voicing it out would actually help him, but he's still a bit surprised at how calm he feels, at how easily the words leave his mouth. 

"About you. That I like you a lot." 

He expects the sting in his chest, the trembling hands and thousands of thoughts going through his mind, but instead he feels warm and content inside, he feels himself still smiling even when the blush creeps across his cheeks, and he thinks he should have simply said it earlier. 

Everything does seem a bit slow motioned though. The melting ice cream, the drops of water rolling down the glass, the voice of the waitress greeting someone in and the faint smile appearing on Akaashi's face. 

"Thank you," Akaashi says almost in whisper and lowers his eyes. He doesn't look embarrassed by confession, but doesn't seem to be about to say the same back. Bokuto lets out a sigh and reaches for his drink. He feels light inside. 

Akaashi clears his throat and looks up again. "It actually makes me happy," he adds with a little nod as if confirming his words. 

"Yeah, well," Bokuto shrugs, not really knowing how to reply. Akaashi didn't say sorry and that he doesn't feel the same, but Bokuto doesn't feel like pressing onto this matter and asking directly if he has a chance. 

The waitress walking past excuses herself and asks if they need anything else, and Bokuto simply asks for the bill as they're already finishing. 

They each pay half of it, and step into late autumn night, wordlessly starting to head back to the station. 

"Do you already wanna go back home?" Bokuto asks and Akaashi tilts his head to look at him. 

"Not really. Should we walk around a bit?" 

Bokuto hums, thinking. 

"I think I remember a rather nice place by the river. It will take some time to walk all the way there, but it should look pretty cool now." 

"Okay, let's try that." 

They walk slowly next to each other, commenting on little things around, pointing to their favourite shops in the area and telling stories from small trips to Asakusa before while sipping the warm milk tea they bought from the vending machine. They pass the Thunder Gate again, and Bokuto leads Akaashi through smaller streets to the riverside. Akaashi expects to go to the little park-like area near one of the station exists, but Bokuto goes the other way. It's getting a bit chilly even though they walk and Akaashi brings his hands to his mouth, puffing hot air. 

"Are you cold? I think I might have gloves," Bokuto checks his pockets, but Akaashi shakes his head. 

"It's fine. They're not that cold, but it's rather pleasant to do it," he shrugs and stretches out his arm for Bokuto to touch his hand and make sure himself. Bokuto hesitates, but finally touches Akaashi's fingers. 

"They're cold," he says at the same time Akaashi raises his eyebrows, "Yours are so warm!" 

Bokuto laughs, pulling his hand away. 

"Yeah, they're usually like this." 

Akaashi hums at that, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, then pulling them out again with a silent grunt that it's not comfortable. Bokuto looks around, noting the very few people rushing somewhere, and brings his glare back to Akaashi. He doesn't know if what he's about to do is going to make him feel good or suffer even more, but he still feels like doing it right now. 

"How much of a date is this?" he asks and Akaashi lifts his head, blinking. 

"How much do you want it to be?" 

Bokuto takes a deep breath and then reaches for Akaashi's hand. He raises his eyebrows at Akaashi in question and Akaashi actually snorts at that, but tightens his grip. 

"That's the most date-like thing I've ever done," he says in hushed tones after a few moments, making Bokuto feel warm in the cheeks. 

"We can stop if-" 

"No, it's fine," Akaashi shakes his head, a silent laugh escaping his lips, "It's not a bad thing." 

Bokuto thinks he's going too deep again, the waves pulling him in too much, and he's going to end up pretty bad, but Akaashi's hand fits so perfectly well with his own, and even though his fingers are a bit cold, the contact makes Bokuto's skin burn. He wonders if Akaashi feels any of that. 

He wonders if he's going to regret this later. 

It takes a couple more minutes until they reach the small area near the river. The early Christmas illuminations are colouring the few trees around and the lights from the buildings on the other side reflect on the dark water beneath. 

"I've never been here before," Akaashi says, turning to Bokuto, and all the lights sparkle in his eyes, too. 

"Well, now you have," Bokuto smiles with a shrug and reluctantly lets go of Akaashi's hand to go closer to the guardrails in front of them and rest his hands there. "It's calm here during the day too. Despite all the people in the streets." 

Akaashi watches Bokuto from behind, then looks at his own hand. Bokuto's warmth felt nice against his palm and somehow Akaashi didn't feel like pulling his hand away. Now his fingers are slowly getting cold again, and the wind feels colder against his shoulder that's not touching with Bokuto's anymore. 

He thinks about Oikawa's words, about not giving anyone a chance, and now, stepping closer to Bokuto, Akaashi wonders if he feels content at Bokuto's side because it's the first time he's doing something like this or because he's doing it with Bokuto. The only other time he went on anything similar to a date was hanging out with Konoha, and when Bokuto turns his head, giving him a fond look, Akaashi feels the need to see if there is a difference, to make himself understand everything a bit better. 

"Bokuto?" he breathes, getting a confused look from the other. Maybe that makes him a bad person that thinks only about himself, but Akaashi tries to reason his actions with the possibility that Bokuto will enjoy this, even though maybe for now only. He meets Bokuto's eyes, then lowers his gaze to his lips. "I'm going to kiss you right now," he whispers and gives Bokuto a second to back off before leaning in himself. Bokuto's eyes widen before he closes them and meets Akaashi halfway, pressing their lips together. Akaashi brings his hands up to Bokuto's face and Bokuto puts his hands on Akaashi's waist. He parts his lips, and Akaashi hums. 

There's a sweet taste of milk tea that they drank on their way here, but Akaashi doesn't mind that and Bokuto doesn't seem to be bothered either. 

They pull away, a soft puff leaving Bokuto's mouth, but Bokuto doesn't let go of him and Akaashi lets himself kiss those lips again, get a taste of that mouth one more time. He hears himself let out a silent moan and feels Bokuto pulling him even closer. 

It feels different than kissing Konoha, Akaashi thinks. 

And kissing Bokuto in real life definitely feels better than in a dream. 

\- 

Akaashi's lips are as soft as his voice, his cold fingers moving from Bokuto's face to his neck and then to his hair, sending shivers through Bokuto's body and scorching him at the same time. It feels good, it feels wonderful and Bokuto hopes it never stops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me only 30k+ for something bokuaka wow. I'm not sure how it happened? But thank you so much for staying with me (and for your patience)!  
> Oh, also. If anyone is interested where everything is taking place here (where they live, work and such), I was procrastinating and made [this post](http://fromthefarshore.tumblr.com/post/142953838242/i-decided-to-do-a-bit-of-explanation-about-well) with some explanations about it. And if you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask here or on tumblr (http://http://fromthefarshore.tumblr.com/)  
> Another thing, I've been trying to update every weekend, but I might get slower with updates for a while as I have to write my bachelor thesis... I think I should still find time to write, but I'm just letting you know if anything~


	13. secret

The kiss does stop, but the pleasure doesn't leave Bokuto. 

There's a light feeling in his chest when they pull away, and a wide smile is appearing on his face. He watches how Akaashi's eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes, giving Bokuto a look. Bokuto lets out a soft puff and Akaashi smiles at him, running his fingers through Bokuto's hair one last time and moving his hands to the front, taking the hold of Bokuto's unzipped jacket. Bokuto is sparkling, radiating happiness, and Akaashi buries his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck. 

He didn't know that he can make someone so happy with a kiss. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto whispers after a few moments with the turn of his head, and his breath tickles Akaashi's ear. "Your hands are trembling," he says, and Akaashi clutches at Bokuto's jacket a bit harder. "Are you cold again?" 

Akaashi chuckles at that, then brings his hands down. Bokuto lets go of Akaashi's waist and soon the warmth curls around Akaashi's fingers. 

Akaashi's fairly positive that his hands are trembling not because it's cold, but he doesn't understand what's the exact reason behind it. Maybe it's nervousness because of what has just happened or maybe it's some kind of fear as Akaashi realises he liked kissing Bokuto more than he thought he would. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Bokuto suddenly asks as if he reads Akaashi's mind. His voice isn't demanding, though, it's more of a hum, soft and calm, as if Bokuto's sure that the answer won't hurt him. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and lifts his head, stepping just a bit back to get a full view of Bokuto's face. The lights of illuminations are playing on Bokuto's face together with the dark shadows, and his eyes are giving off a warm glow. Akaashi's not sure if anyone ever looked at him with such fondness, if he's seen anyone smile so honestly and tenderly at him, and he wonders what would it feel like to be like this himself. 

"To see how it feels," Akaashi says the truth and sees how Bokuto's eyes cloud slightly at the words and he averts his glare. His eyes search for something on the other side of the river, but when Akaashi tries to look the same way, Bokuto turns back and meets Akaashi's eyes. 

"And?" 

Akaashi slowly pulls his hands away from Bokuto's and shoves them into his pockets. He doesn't feel any of those butterflies in his stomach, and the world doesn't suddenly feel like a better place to live in, but he liked Bokuto's lips on his own, he liked Bokuto's touches and silent hums escaping his mouth, and Akaashi knows that he would like to feel all of this again. 

He goes through the list of possibilities in his mind. Friends with benefits thing he tried with Konoha doesn't sit well with Akaashi when he tries imagining it with Bokuto. Bokuto doesn't seem like the type to do it; he probably gets attached fast and he already has feelings for Akaashi, so that wouldn't work out. He could also say he didn't feel anything and get back to Konoha as he always does. Maybe Bokuto would still agree to stay friends, but there's a chance it'd get uncomfortable. 

Akaashi wonders what would it feel like if Bokuto disappeared from his life. Having Oikawa and Konoha was always enough for Akaashi, but now, after spending time with Bokuto, he kind of got used to the easy-going nature of his, of the positivity and warmth, and in a short period of time Bokuto became someone whose disappearance would leave an empty place in Akaashi's current life. Meeting Bokuto felt something like how Konoha manages to make friends all the time, it felt like choosing a person who will stay, and that was something Akaashi was always a bit envious of. 

At this moment, he also thinks that he might prefer kissing Bokuto better than Konoha. Maybe that's because the last kiss he tried to have with Konoha wasn't exactly the best one and the one he has just shared with Bokuto is still fresh in his mind, still warm on his lips, but Akaashi thinks there's something more to it. They clicked better together, Bokuto's mouth fit better against Akaashi's, and Akaashi's not sure what it would feel like to kiss Konoha after this. And anyway, sooner or later Konoha will find someone else and cross the benefits part from their relationship once again. 

But there's Bokuto, his mind tells him. He remembers the long days when Bokuto didn't message him and they didn't meet, and maybe he's being selfish again, but he thinks he does want to have Bokuto around. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto asks in a small voice and when Akaashi looks up at him, there's worry in his eyes. 

His heart doesn't start beating faster when he looks at Bokuto, but Akaashi enjoys being with him, he likes Bokuto's company and it seems he's not against sharing more intimate moments with Bokuto. Akaashi takes a deeper breath and hums. 

"It's pleasant. It makes me want to do it again," he smiles at Bokuto whose face brightens up, "I'm not sure if I can return your feelings right now, but if you don't mind waiting-" 

"Will you go out with me, then?" 

There's a lovely shade of red colouring Bokuto's cheeks, and Akaashi lets out a silent laugh, nodding. 

"Yes, Bokuto," the words escape him on their own, "I'd like to try." 

Bokuto lets out a deep relieved sigh and abruptly leans forward, wrapping his arms around Akaashi. Akaashi freezes for a moment, then takes his hands out of the pockets and slowly moves them to Bokuto's back, returning the hug. 

It's warm. 

It's not love, not now at least, but Akaashi has read enough books to know that sometimes it comes with time. And when Akaashi feels Bokuto's arms holding him close, he thinks that perhaps loving someone can't be that bad, that perhaps he doesn't mind trying. 

\- 

When Bokuto gets off the train and Akaashi has to go a few more stops in silence, he starts thinking if he didn't rush things up. He thinks back to the conversations he had with Oikawa and with Konoha; how he said he doesn't want any relationships, he's not interested in Bokuto, he's okay the way things are. He doesn't know when exactly everything in his mind shifted. Was it the moment he got to know that Bokuto's interested in him? Or maybe when Oikawa got angry at him and said everything what was on his mind? Or when he started actually thinking about it, when he started missing Bokuto and wanting to see him again? 

Akaashi lets out a sigh, looking up to see if the next stop isn't his yet. It's not, but he could change here to go to Konoha's place. Oikawa won't be home yet anyway and Akaashi would enjoy some company right now, but when he thinks what he would say to Konoha, he realises he's not ready for it, and doesn't move from his seat. 

Maybe it was the moment Bokuto confessed and Akaashi didn't feel guilty about it, instead getting genuinely happy. Maybe it was the moment Bokuto took Akaashi's hand into his and Akaashi didn't feel like pulling away. Maybe it was the warmth of Bokuto that was somehow calling Akaashi to step closer, that was making him feel content. Or maybe it was the kiss. 

Akaashi tilts his head back, resting it against the window, and stares at the handles hanging up above him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

Maybe it was everything together. 

\- 

Kuroo is still sitting at the computer when Bokuto comes back home. 

"Not done yet?" Bokuto asks, placing Kuroo's favourite coffee drink beside him. Kuroo stretches, then leans back, tilting his head up to look at Bokuto. 

"Finish it for me." 

"Clean your glasses," Bokuto snorts when the light catches on them, making all the finger prints visible. Kuroo groans and rolls his eyes. 

"They're fine." 

"When's the deadline?" 

"Midnight. I still have a couple of hours left," Kuroo sighs, then actually takes off his glasses to clean them and puts them back on his nose, smirking at his reflection on the screen, "I look pretty smart with glasses." 

"Go use that smartness for your report then," Bokuto laughs and walks away from Kuroo, "Should I go out again not to bother you?" 

"Nah, it's fine. I'm almost done anyway," Kuroo shrugs, turning in his chair to look at Bokuto. "Where have you been all this time?" 

Bokuto fights a silly smile that's making its way to his face, and clears his throat, plopping on the bed. 

"Went to Asakusa and then walked a bit around Shinjuku on my way back." 

Kuroo gasps. 

"You went to Asakusa and didn't bring me melon bread from that heavenly bakery? I'm hurt," he sniffs and Bokuto's pretty sure he's trying to pout now. 

"It was already closed," he says and sits up. Perhaps he's doing a poor job at hiding his smile, because Kuroo narrows his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Bokuto? Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asks, a little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Bokuto feels his smile widen even more. 

"Yeah," he nods, feeling how the laughter is starting to bubble in his throat, "That you need to go back to writing your report." 

Kuroo groans and turns away, resting his chin on the desk, "It's annoying. I don't want to." 

Bokuto gets up, coming close to Kuroo again and patting his shoulder. 

"You can do it. I believe in you," he grabs Kuroo's shoulders, pulling him up shaking a bit, "And I'll run to convenience store for some chocolate, so you can eat it when you're done. Deal?" 

Kuroo hums, thinking, then groans and straightens up. 

"Deal." 

\- 

Bokuto's running to convenience store on the street corner ends up with a detour to the small park a little further away. It's getting a bit chilly while he's sitting on the bench under the big trees, but the coldness is somewhat welcome. 

It bites his ears and nose, bringing the redness to the skin, but the dim light of a lone street lamp seems warming, and Bokuto decides to stay a bit longer. 

He looks up at the branches above him with barely a few leaves hanging onto them, then casts his eyes down to the ground covered in already fallen leaves and reaches for one of them. 

He thinks about Akaashi. He almost told Kuroo all about it, mostly just to make sure it's not simply a big soap bubble from his dreams that is going to burst the moment someone who's not holding a tool for making them touches it with their fingers. Bokuto chuckles to himself at the comparison in his head, and for a moment thinks if he should go look for soap bubbles right now, but decides against it. 

He doesn't really want to keep it a secret from Kuroo and Konoha, but at the same time he doesn't want to tell them right now either. He's happy, maybe too happy that Akaashi's giving him a chance, but he's also scared and worried. What if it doesn't go well and Akaashi doesn't grow to like him? Or Bokuto himself stops admiring Akaashi that much after finally getting his attention. It's what sometimes happens, Bokuto frowns and shakes his head as his mind gives him ideas about liking someone just because you can't have them, because they're out of your reach and that's what makes them so admirable. 

"I say, that's bullshit," Bokuto mutters to himself, trying to make his voice sound as similar to Kuroo's as possible, and chuckles to himself. He's not that good at imitating Kuroo, but it still does the trick and he feels himself relax as the negative thoughts disappear. 

He starts picking on the edges of the leaf in his hands, tearing little pieces off, and it reminds him of taking petals off the daisy when you want to check if someone loves you or loves you not. He hears his inner voice involuntarily begin to whisper the words inside his head every time he tears a piece away, and he crushes the leaf, throwing it on the ground. 

Bokuto's not about to entrust everything to a silly game girls in elementary school used to play. He thinks, Akaashi deserves more than that. 

He takes a deep breath and stands up, ready to head back home. His phone beeps and Bokuto takes it out from his pocket, expecting to see Kuroo's rant about the report, but he's pleasantly surprised at the message on the screen. 

_[Akaashi Keiji 22:34] >> I was thinking that we should try meeting more frequently to see how everything works. Maybe we could try going somewhere on the weekend? _

There's also a sticker of an owl walking down the road, and a smile crosses Bokuto's face. 

He _is_ dating Akaashi Keiji. 

\- 

_[~OIKAWA~ 22:36] >> Let's bake an open book cake for Keiji's birthday?????_

_[~OIKAWA~ 22:37] >> Or little book cupcakes!!!_

_[~OIKAWA~ 22:37] >> AKI I'M CHECKING TUTORIALS AND THEY LOOK AMAZING! KEIJI WILL LOVE IT, LET'S DO IT!!_

[22:49] << umm I think they're not as easy to make as you think, but we can try? If you promise not to set my place on fire? 

_[~OIKAWA~ 22:50] >> I promise! _

_[~OIKAWA~ 22:51] >> I'm adding all the links to the notes, so check which one we could make?_

[23:03] << Maybe cupcakes? We could try them beforehand just to be sure we won't screw it up the last day 

_[~OIKAWA~ 23:04] >> Okay, perfect! I can come over on Saturday if you're free._

[23:05] << deeeeal 

_[~OIKAWA~ 23:17] >> And do you know Kiyoko? She said she will come for Keiji's birthday, so maybe we should also invite her to join us with baking? Maybe she'd feel uncomfortable if two of us make the cupcakes and she's left out?? _

[23:20] << Akaashi's cousin? I know her from Akaashi only, but yeah sure 

_[~OIKAWA~ 23:22] >> I'm excited!_

Konoha lets out a heavy sigh, going through the recipe more attentively, and checking what he has and what they'll have to buy. He reaches for the schedule book in his bag and writes down the list of what they'll need, then opens the calendar and circles November 28th, Saturday, writing down 'Oikawa&Kiyoko' under it. He thinks maybe he could meet with Kuroo and Bokuto on Sunday and let them taste the cupcakes, but eventually decides it'd be awkward giving cupcakes they're making for Akaashi to Bokuto. He takes a deep breath and closes the book. 

He wonders how's Bokuto feeling and if he's getting over his crush. He wants to ask, wants to tell Bokuto that he shouldn't give up that easily and Akaashi would never look down on him because of what happened, but he doesn't feel like he has the right to say any of that. 

He guesses they'll just have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> (Kuroo is farsighted here)


	14. cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught a cold that made it impossible to even look at my thesis so I used that time to finally finish the chapter!  
> your comments and kudos make me want to write this even more, but uni is slowly killing me right now, so I'm sorry for slower updates :/

Bokuto brushes his fingers against Akaashi's as if asking if it's okay, and Akaashi turns his hand, letting Bokuto slip their hands together. They're walking on the seashore in Odaiba, and even though it's Saturday afternoon, there are almost no people around, probably most of them hiding in the shopping centres further away from the sea. 

"So I've been thinking," Bokuto says, a smile playing on his face, and the more Akaashi looks at it, the warmer he feels inside. It always reminds him of the sun. "Back when we went to have yakiniku with Konoha and Kuroo, you mentioned your birthday. And well, isn't it supposed to be around now?" 

"Oh, you remember that," Akaashi's lips twirl into a small beam and he nods, "It's next Saturday. 5th of December." 

Bokuto hums, then takes a deep breath and looks up. 

"When you think about it, perhaps it does make a difference when you are born." He closes his eyes at the sun and chilly breeze. His hair is not spiked up today, strands of them splattered across his forehead. When he tilts his head to look back at Akaashi, they are getting into his eyes, and Akaashi reaches up to brush the silver strands away. Bokuto freezes for a second, then laughs, a soft pink colouring his cheeks, and Akaashi feels himself starting to blush, too. He shoves his hand into his coat pocket and averts his glare. 

"That 'difference', do you mean the zodiac sign?" he asks, feeling Bokuto's eyes on him. It's not an unpleasant feeling though, it just makes him think what exactly makes Bokuto look at him the way he does. 

"No, I'm kind of disappointed with the zodiac signs as I don't really act like a Virgo most of the time," Bokuto lets out a sigh, but then chuckles silently, "I mean simply the time of the year." 

"Time of the year?" Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, turning to look at Bokuto who nods. 

"Yes! Don't you think that person's nature is... umm," Bokuto bites on his lip, thinking, then brightens up, "similar to what the nature is like at the time they're born?" He grins, proud of his words. "We talked about this with Kuroo once. Kuroo is born in the middle of November, and he's like... well, he's really nice, but sometimes has that darker, gloomier and more mysterious side to him, you know? There's something to him that... you're never sure if it's going to disappear soon or stay like this the whole time. Same like leaves falling off the trees. And the nature is kind of falling asleep a bit and getting tired of everything, but at the same time leaves are getting the most alive with all the colours and everyone wants to see it. Does that even make sense?" Bokuto scowls and Akaashi smiles faintly at him. 

"I suppose it does. What about you then?" 

"There's still some summer feel lingering around during September, and everything is still blooming, and it's sunny most of the time, and the sky is clear, so here I am." 

"Warm, rather open, easy-going and optimistic?" Akaashi hums, nodding to himself, and leans a bit closer to Bokuto. 

"Kind of?" Bokuto chuckles. He points to the stairs leading to the constructed path above the ground and some space with a bench to sit on, and they turn to walk there. "The nature is still all out, but it knows that there's not much left to enjoy, so it also brings some... inner sadness?" Bokuto gives Akaashi a somewhat sad smile, and for a moment Akaashi thinks that the grip around his fingers is getting a bit loose. He squeezes Bokuto's hand a bit tighter, and Bokuto smiles slightly brighter when he notices. 

"Are you sad now?" Akaashi asks and the thought somehow stings. Bokuto shakes his head, though. 

"No, not now," he says, and Akaashi feels himself relax a bit. They sit down on a bench, and Bokuto takes a deep breath, "And then there's you and the beginning of winter." 

Akaashi lets out a snort. "Does it mean I'm cold and dark?" he asks half jokingly, but when the words leave his mouth, he realises that there's some truth in that. He looks at Bokuto for his reaction, but Bokuto neither nods, nor shakes his head at this. 

"You're composed and calm. You're not hiding behind colourful leaves or brightly coloured plants, but there's still something mysterious about you. And the beginning of winter makes you think of snow, even though we rarely get it here in Tokyo." 

"Snow usually means problems. The trains get stopped here, and it's even colder, and it makes it harder to walk." 

Bokuto laughs at this, now shaking his head. 

"No, Akaashi," he says with a silly smile on his face and looks straight into Akaashi's eyes. He stays silent for a moment and Akaashi begins to feel some nervousness inside, waiting for what Bokuto has to say. Akaashi's not sure how, but Bokuto's eyes get that warm glow to them again. His smile softens and nearly in whisper he says, "It means beauty." 

\- 

"Welcome," Konoha says when he opens the door, showing Oikawa and Kiyoko inside. Oikawa kicks off his shoes, slipping into bright green slippers and smiling at the faint orange ones with flower pattern put next to his for Kiyoko. They're new and Oikawa's pretty sure Konoha went to buy them only for this. He gives Konoha a look and the other shrugs back. 

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kiyoko says when she puts on the slippers and steps into the apartment. "Thank you for always taking care of Keiji. I'm his cousin, Shimizu Kiyoko," she slightly bows her head and Konoha returns the gesture. 

"Konoha Akinori. Pleasure to finally meet you." 

"Same here," she gives him a little smile and then looks around, but before she can say anything more Oikawa interrupts, putting a bag on the kitchen counter. 

"I suggest we put some music on and start with the cupcakes. And then later we can eat all of them while watching TV." 

"If they turn out well," Konoha says and Oikawa groans, rolling his sleeves. 

"Have some faith! You can bake, Kiyoko is also good at it, and I'm the best at decorating. It'll be top notch cupcakes, I just _know_ it." 

Kiyoko gives a little shrug when Konoha looks at her. 

"Okay, let's do it." He lets out a deep sigh and goes to open the laptop for some music and a recipe just in case they need it. 

He starts working on cupcakes while Oikawa and Kiyoko start with some cookies dough that they decided to use for making little books on top of the cupcakes. They divide it in two, colouring one part in red and leaving the other as it is. They're working quite fast, cutting the dough and forming into the shape of books, and it's done in no time. They bake those first, chatting a bit while they wait. When Konoha puts the cupcakes into the oven, Kiyoko and Oikawa begin to decorate the books with coloured chocolate sticks and various sprinkles. They considered the idea of getting actual covers printed on icing sheets, but then decided that doing everything themselves would be more fun and Akaashi would appreciate it more. 

"Didn't Akaashi ask where you're going today?" Konoha asks when he's squeezing the cream on baked cupcakes and Oikawa's placing a book shaped cookies on top of it. 

"Nope, he left early to visit his parents, so maybe he's still there." 

"He's out with a friend, it seems," Kiyoko adds from where she's sitting on the bed, going through TV channels to check if anything interesting is on, "His mother called me to ask if I want to come for dinner, but when I asked if Keiji will be there, she said he visited in the morning and left right after lunch to meet someone." 

Oikawa and Konoha both hum at the same time. 

"Are you leaving earlier then?" Konoha turns to look at Kiyoko, "Oikawa told me he wants yakisoba for dinner, so I figured you're also staying." 

"You have to stay, Kiyoko," Oikawa chirps, "Aki-chan's yakisoba is the best. I don't know how, but he makes it better than Keiji or I do." 

"It's just that you two suck at it," Konoha laughs, elbowing Oikawa in the ribs. 

"You probably make it with more love," Oikawa hums to himself, "That must be the secret." He puts the last book on the cupcake and takes a deep breath, "Okay. The cupcakes are officially complete." 

Kiyoko stands up and walks to look at their work. The cupcakes look really nice and Kiyoko thinks Akaashi will like it. She gives Oikawa and Konoha a small smile. 

"Should we eat dinner first and leave those for dessert then?" 

"Sounds good to me." Konoha smiles back and Oikawa nods. 

"Let's make it a mini party!" 

\- 

Little book cupcakes not only look good but also taste delicious, so Oikawa, Konoha and Kiyoko decide that they are successful and can be made for Akaashi's birthday. It's already dark when they finish eating and watching a movie, and as Kiyoko gathers her things to go home, Oikawa also gets up, stretching. 

Konoha walks them to the station, saying that he still wants to drop by the convenience store. 

They decide to meet again on Friday evening to get the cupcakes ready for the next day, and as Konoha waves them goodbye, Oikawa and Kiyoko hurry through the gates to get on the train. 

"If you want, you can come to our place," Oikawa offers when they sit down, "It's been a while since you saw Keiji, hasn't it?" 

"It's fine, we'll meet next week and we keep in touch anyway," she says with a faint smile on her face and lets out a soft sigh, "Keiji seems somewhat happier lately." 

Oikawa hums at this, narrowing his eyes in thought. 

"Did he ever tell you about Bokuto?" he suddenly asks. Kiyoko thinks for a moment, then nods. 

"He mentioned him a few times. Why do you ask?" 

"They hung out together for a while, but I haven't heard anything about him for a couple of weeks now," he takes a deep breath and slowly lets it all out, pursuing his lips, "Sometimes I start thinking it'd be my fault if they stopped meeting." 

Kiyoko doesn't ask what he did to think so, and Oikawa wonders if she simply doesn't think it's her place to ask or she already knows everything from Akaashi. The voice through the speakers announce the stop Oikawa's getting off and the train starts slowing down. 

"I think Keiji can take care of himself," Kiyoko says when Oikawa straightens up in his seat, ready to stand up when the doors open. Oikawa turns to look at her, and Kiyoko gives him a little smile, "You should just ask him if it bothers you. You know how he is, he probably won't talk much himself." 

Oikawa blinks at her, but then a smile crosses his face and he nods. 

"Yeah. Probably I should," he stands up and lets out a silent chuckle, "Always helpful Kiyoko! Thanks. And see you soon." 

"See you." 

\- 

Akaashi's already home, reading something on his laptop with the TV on in the background, when Oikawa comes back. 

"I saw Aki-chan today," he says when Akaashi asks how was his day. He puts his bag down, taking off his coat, and Akaashi gets up to make some tea for both of them. 

"How is he doing?" 

"Same as always," Oikawa shrugs, taking out chocolate from his bag and sitting down at the table, "though he seems to be less busy now. You're not seeing him much lately, are you?" 

"I guess so," Akaashi says, not bothering to turn around and face Oikawa. 

"Is it because of that misunderstanding?" Oikawa asks in a bit smaller voice and clears his throat. 

"What? No." This time Akaashi does turn to look at Oikawa, crossing his arms over his chest, "We're okay and we still chat. I'm not going to ignore him just because of what happened. Don't be ridiculous, Tooru." 

Oikawa decides that if he already started, he can take a step further, and he opens his mouth again. 

"What about Bokuto then?" 

Akaashi's eyes widen at the name and Oikawa notices him bite on his lips from inside as if he's trying to withhold a smile. 

"I hope I didn't ruin your friendship. You seemed to enjoy his company a lot," he adds and Akaashi lets out a silent sigh. 

"Don't worry, you didn't," he says, and turns around, reaching for the box with tea leaves, "Everything's fine with Bokuto." 

\- 

"Hey, Tooru?" Akaashi asks when they're almost done with their tea. 

"Yes?" Oikawa hums, taking the last piece of chocolate and closing his eyes at the melting sweetness in his mouth. 

"Does snow make you think of beauty?" 

Oikawa opens his eyes and looks at Akaashi, who's playing with the teacup in his hands. There's something different about him, as if he's getting lost in some memory, thinking of something nice that he wants to share, but at the same time wants to keep to himself only. Oikawa puts his elbow on the table, resting his face against his palm, and watches Akaashi. 

"It does." 

Akaashi looks up at him, and Oikawa catches on the smallest curl of his lips before Akaashi looks down again, closing his fingers tighter around still warm teacup. 

"Why are you asking?" 

A soft chuckle escapes Akaashi's lips and he shakes his head lightly. 

"No big reason," he says. "Just wanted to make sure." 

There's the slightest hue of redness colouring Akaashi's cheeks, a smile not disappearing from his face, and it makes Oikawa want to know even more, what's the memory that makes Akaashi be like this. 

He thinks that Kiyoko was right after all; Akaashi does look somewhat happier lately and Oikawa hopes that's not going to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost hitting 40k yay! Thanks for staying with me for quite a while now!  
> ALSO!!! my friend [WingedSheep](http://wingedsheep-art.tumblr.com/) made this amazing fanart of Kuroo and Bokuto from last chapter that you can check [here](http://fromthefarshore.tumblr.com/post/143757049537/wingedsheep-art-kuroo-is-still-sitting-at-the) !!! (///∇///✿)


	15. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been forever, but I'm finally done with uni, so I should be back with more or less weekly updates.  
> I hope you haven't forgotten about this story~

"Winter is tough," Kuroo furrows his eyebrows, turning the aircon to a few degrees higher temperature the moment he steps into the room. 

"The weather has barely changed," Bokuto says with a snicker, "Maybe if you wore something warmer you wouldn't get cold in the evenings." 

Kuroo rolls his eyes, shrugging off his thin coat and going to check the rice cooker. He smiles at the steaming rice inside and lets out a hum, reaching for a bowl. 

"Well maybe it's just the thought itself that makes even the first days of winter feel colder, okay? Don't blame me," Kuroo mutters, then adds a silent "Thanks for the food" and shoves the rice into his mouth. 

"Sure," Bokuto sing songs, and checks the time on his phone. It's not even half past nine, so he still has a lot of time. He turns his head to Kuroo, who's standing in the middle of the room, and pats the bed, "Wanna join me for a movie?" 

Kuroo looks at Bokuto, then his eyes move to the fluffy blanket across his friend's lap and he points at it. 

"If you give me that, then we have a deal." 

He doesn't wait for the answer though, plopping down next to Bokuto who laughs and drapes the blanket over Kuroo's shoulders. 

"Though I bet that with all the rice and warmth you're gonna doze off in the middle of the movie anyway," he comments, getting up to put on the movie. Kuroo groans silently behind him, getting comfortable. 

"Then let me. I've been up and busy since the early morning, I deserve some rest. And I've seen this movie for approximately sixty nine times already anyway." 

Bokuto snorts, then presses 'Play' and settles down next to Kuroo. 

"Just go to bed, idiot," he mutters, even though he knows Kuroo won't listen. Kuroo mimics him with another roll of his eyes before shutting up and moving his glare to the screen. 

He tries to keep up with the movie, commenting on this and that while eating his rice, but with time he starts dozing off and decides to lie down, eventually falling asleep. Bokuto grins to himself at this, then takes a photo just to tease Kuroo about it later. 

Kuroo mutters something under his nose when Bokuto finishes watching the movie and gets up from the bed, but he seems in blissful slumber and Bokuto doesn't dare to wake him. 

He writes a note that he's gone out for a bit, then grabs his backpack and jacket, slipping into his shoes and silently leaving their apartment. 

He hopes his plan will work out. 

\- 

Bokuto gets off the train, going through the gates and stopping on the corner next to the ticket machines. He opens the chat with Akaashi, starts typing, but then deletes everything. His thumb hovers over the call button instead. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and presses it. 

It takes only two beeps until Akaashi picks up, and Bokuto clears his throat, the words spilling from his mouth in fast blabber. 

"Hey, Akaashi! Are you at home? Not in bed yet?" He smiles when Akaashi answers in slightly worried voice, and lets out a little laugh, looking around. "No, no, everything's great. Just... Can you come to Ikebukuro West exit for a few minutes?" 

\- 

Oikawa tilts his head when he hears the phone ring, and watches Akaashi furrow his eyebrows before he checks who's calling. A little smile appears on his face and he picks up. 

"Bokuto? Hello. Yes, I'm at home. Not yet." 

Oikawa looks back to his magazine and tries to withhold his own smile at the slip of the name from Akaashi's lips. It seems that Akaashi himself didn't catch on it, and Oikawa can barely stop himself from giggling. He didn't think that's how he'd hear Bokuto's name again. 

From the corner of his eye Oikawa can still see Akaashi, his fingers playing with the corners of his book pages. 

"Is everything alright?" Akaashi asks Bokuto, his voice a bit hushed, careful, and his fingers freeze for a moment at the answer. He reaches for the bookmark and then closes the book. "West exit? It will take some ten minutes, maybe a bit more, is it okay?" He lets out a little laugh at something Bokuto says, and the smile stays on his face. "Okay, I'm coming. See you soon." 

He stands up with a little stretch and looks at Oikawa. Oikawa wonders if Akaashi forgot about him being in the same room or maybe didn't care about it. He doesn't look concerned about it and Oikawa reminds himself that Akaashi probably didn't realise he said who's he talking to aloud. 

"I'll go out for a bit. Are you going to stay up for a while longer?" 

"I guess so," Oikawa shrugs, turning over the page and going through the photos there, "I'm not sleepy yet." 

Akaashi nods, then turns around to go and change from sweatpants to jeans. He hurriedly puts on his coat and scarf, slips into his shoes and opens the door. 

"I'm leaving." 

"Take care," Oikawa calls back and finally allows himself to smile. Akaashi never really hurries that much unless there is a very valid reason for it. Oikawa hums and reaches for his phone to look at the lock screen. 

The numbers show 23:50 and Oikawa lets out a puff. By the time Akaashi meets Bokuto, it'll be 5th of December. 

"Lovely," he says to himself and giggles. He thinks he'd be jealous if not for the fact that he always waits for the morning to congratulate Akaashi himself. It's a bit silly how he's sticking to a childhood promise when he said he's never going to forget Akaashi's birthday and every morning on 5th of December congratulating Akaashi will be the first thing he does. They never talk about it, but Oikawa knows that Akaashi remembers this too, a little laugh escaping his lips every year Oikawa calls him, his voice always slightly husky from sleep. This year though, he's going to do it in person. 

Oikawa gets back to his magazine with a soft puff and thinks that maybe back in the summer Akaashi did jinx himself after all. 

He feels like he won't have to wait long to see if he's right. 

\- 

Bokuto waits at the West exit, in front of the big owls made of plants, now decorated with illuminations in the form of Christmas tree. There are some people hurrying to the station and some of them walking in the streets, probably looking for entertainment on Friday night. All of them are a bit further away though, no one cares to even look in Bokuto's direction, and he lets out a sigh of relief. It's rather calm here. 

He checks the phone and takes a deep breath before typing the message. 

[23:57] << I'm waiting next to the owls 

_[Akaashi Keiji 23:58] >> I'm almost there_

Bokuto shoves the phone back to his pocket and rubs his face until his cheeks feel hot. 

"I can do it," he mutters to himself and nods a few times. He looks at three owls in front of him, trying to come up with names for them and calm down like this, and when he finally turns around, he can see Akaashi coming his way. 

His hair is slightly dishevelled, his cheeks a bit red from evening wind and the scarf around his neck seems to be put there hurriedly. There's a little fond beam on his face though, and Bokuto feels his own lips stretch into a wide smile. 

Akaashi walks a bit faster than usual, and Bokuto thinks he's probably been figured out. But that doesn't really matter. 

"Hey, Akaashi," he says when Akaashi is close enough, "Sorry to make you walk all the way here, I didn't know where exactly you lived." 

Akaashi laughs silently, hiding his face in the folds of his scarf, but then he looks up at Bokuto with a little shake of his head. 

"I don't mind that. I just didn't expect it." 

He stops just a couple of small steps away from Bokuto and takes a few deeper breaths for his breathing to even out. 

"You probably already know why I'm here." Bokuto thinks about stepping closer to Akaashi, but starts feeling nervous when he lifts his foot and instead just places it a bit more to the side, shifting his weight to that leg. He hopes it looks natural. 

Akaashi nods slowly, joining his hands in front and beginning to fiddle with his fingers. He smiles, "I can guess." 

"I thought that maybe I shouldn't jump at this, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow or even later, so," Bokuto looks down at his shoes and his lucky jeans, then takes a deep breath and lifts his eyes to meet Akaashi's, "Happy birthday, Akaashi." 

It's not an excited shout with a big hug how Bokuto has imagined in his head; it's not the moment filled with laughter and maybe even a little spin around if Akaashi didn't protest. It's not followed by people looking their way but them not caring about it at all. 

It's almost a whisper. 

It's calm and no one looks at them, no one notices, and the world moves on. 

It's a little widening of Akaashi's eyes as if he didn't expect it even though he knew what exactly is coming, and then the moment his eyes narrow as he smiles, genuinely, his teeth showing for a second before he opens his mouth to thank Bokuto. 

It's not what Bokuto has planned, but now he does step forward, reaching for Akaashi. He tilts Akaashi's chin up, catching on the little flickers from illuminations in his eyes, and kisses him. 

Bokuto feels a bit like it's his own birthday. 

It's a short kiss, barely the taste of each other's lips, but Akaashi's hands still move to Bokuto's neck, pulling him a bit closer. He lets out a little chuckle when they part and splatters his fingers across Bokuto's skin, humming silently at its warmth. 

"It doesn't annoy you?" he asks, letting his touch linger a bit longer before hesitantly pulling his hands away. 

"Not really. I don't get cold that easily," Bokuto shrugs with a silly grin on his face, and then adds, "And my mind was a bit busy thinking about something else." He laughs at his own words, the blush coming up his neck. It's a bit ironic how it doesn't feel as hot as the touch of Akaashi's fingers that were cold against his skin, but Bokuto decides not to say this aloud. 

"This whole coming here for my birthday thing and... and the kiss," Akaashi lets out an amused puff, casting his eyes away for a moment before looking back again with a snicker, "It was a bit like a scene from the books." 

"Was it?" Bokuto asks and scratches the back of his head, giving Akaashi a grin, but suddenly his eyes widen and he slams his forehead with his palm. "I forgot to give you a present," he groans, "I can't believe it." 

"What?" Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, then snorts at the realisation, "Bokuto, you don't have to give me a present. Coming here alone was enough." 

"No, no, " he takes off his backpack and opens it, "I have it and I want to give it to you, but I forgot to do it when I saw you," he pulls out a little colourful bag and puts his backpack on again. "When I found it I thought it'd fit you perfectly, so," he gives the bag to Akaashi and smiles, "I hope you will like it." 

Akaashi carefully takes the bag and looks at Bokuto for confirmation that he can open it right now. Bokuto nods, fidgeting slightly as he waits for Akaashi's reaction. 

Akaashi opens the bag, and a soft laugh escapes his lips. He lifts his eyes to look at Bokuto, then leans forward and presses his lips to the corner of Bokuto's mouth. 

"Thank you, Bokuto," he says, a smile not leaving his face, and takes out his present, "I love it." 

\- 

When Akaashi comes back, he's wearing woollen mittens with little owls felted on them, an empty colourful bag in his hand. There's a silly smile on his face that he can't hide, and Oikawa grins. 

"You look happy," he comments and comes closer, reaching for the mittens when Akaashi takes them off, "They're lovely." 

"I got them from Bokuto," Akaashi says without thinking. It's amusing to watch how Akaashi realises he's just given himself away. His fingers still on the coat button and he bites on his lip, closing his eyes and thinking for a second if he can somehow explain himself. He lets out a silent sigh and looks up at Oikawa for the reaction. Oikawa chuckles. 

"You called him by his name on the phone, too," he says, watching how a blush appears on Akaashi's cheeks, "It's cute." 

"I didn't even realise that. It's embarrassing," Akaashi mutters, taking off his coat and going to hang it. 

"No, it's not," Oikawa snorts, following Akaashi, "I told you, it's cute. He came to congratulate you and he gave you mittens with _owls_. They're so nice that I almost wish I gave those to you," he pouts slightly, looking at the little owls on the mittens in his hands. It seems like the simplest of gifts, but Akaashi's always had cold hands and he loves owls very much; and Bokuto even cared to choose the colours that'd fit Akaashi. The mittens are black and the owls are grey with faint streaks of deep purple. Some of them are with their eyes closed, but if the eyes are open, they're of dark green colour. That's probably not true, but Oikawa thinks they could almost be custom made. He smiles and wonders, how much thought and time Bokuto put in choosing a gift for Akaashi. 

"It made me really happy," Akaashi suddenly says and he turns to look at Oikawa, "When you or others congratulate me it also makes me happy, and not any less, but," he takes a deeper breath and lets it all out, "It felt somehow different. Maybe because I didn't expect him to do anything like this." 

Oikawa leans against the doorframe. 

"You two are dating, aren't you?" 

Akaashi looks up, a little smile coming back on his face, and he nods. He doesn't look surprised, doesn't protest or try to pretend that he doesn't know what Oikawa is talking about. Oikawa guesses that Akaashi just decided to give Bokuto a try to see, and perhaps show, that it wouldn't work, to try going on a date for one time and then move on, but it didn't end with one date. He thinks of all the times Akaashi came back later, left earlier or went out without much explanation, and he smiles. 

"He seems to be a nice guy," Oikawa says, handing the mittens back to Akaashi. He takes them carefully, with the same tenderness that he holds his favourite books with, and sighs softly, with content. 

"He's fun. He's a bit loud sometimes and he talks a lot, especially if it's something about volleyball. But it's nice. Even though I've never been a big fan of volleyball and it seemed boring to me, I enjoy listening to his stories. It's strange, isn't it?" 

"Oh, but that's because you-" Oikawa stops midsentence and laughs, waving his hand, "No, never mind that." 

"Because I _what_?" Akaashi blinks at him, confused. "Is anything wrong?" 

Oikawa shakes his head and when he looks at Akaashi, he suddenly feels like hugging him. So he steps forward, brings his arms around Akaashi and squeezes him tight. 

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon enough." 

"Tooru, let go, I can't breathe," Akaashi squirms, groaning, and Oikawa squeezes him a bit tighter. He hopes everything goes well for Akaashi. 

\- 

Kuroo is still sleeping when Bokuto comes back, clutching the blanket with his fingers, the note left untouched. Bokuto takes it, folding it two times and putting it in his jeans pocket. 

He thinks he'd like to tell Kuroo about Akaashi and himself. He wasn't sure if things will work out between them, but the more times they meet, the better it feels, as if everything's getting to its places. He doesn't get that feel of being a toy anymore and he thinks Akaashi is growing closer to him. Maybe it's a bit early to decide, but Bokuto wants to believe that this time he chose the right person. 

He goes to take a quick shower, humming silently to himself, and looks at his reflection in the mirror afterwards. He can't keep the smile away from his face and he wants everyone to know the reason behind it. It might be silly and now he probably looks like the lovestruck characters from his anime shows, but he finds he doesn't care. 

He pulls the comforter from under Kuroo and tugs it around him, then turns off the aircon, setting it to turn on again in the morning so it wouldn't be cold to wake up, and goes to his bed. 

[01:13]  << good night! 

_[Akaashi Keiji 01:14] >> Good night. The mittens are so warm, I really like them._

_[Akaashi Keiji 01:14] >> Sweet dreams_

Bokuto smiles and puts his phone away. 

He falls asleep in a few minutes, and he dreams about flying. 

\- 

Oikawa turns off the light and crawls into his bed, getting comfortable in the warmth fluff of the blankets and letting out a content sigh. 

"Good night," Akaashi whispers from the other side of their small room, and Oikawa hums, a little smile tugging at his lip corners. 

"Hey, Keiji?" he asks instead, his smile getting wider, and he turns his head to look where Akaashi is supposed to be, even though his eyes are not used to the darkness yet and he can barely see anything. "Was it Bokuto who told you about snow and beauty?" 

There's silence, but then Oikawa hears Akaashi stir and his voice comes more clear as he's probably rolled on his back. 

"Yes. Why?" 

There's a slight note of excitement in his voice, almost unnoticeable, but surely there, and Oikawa wonders if Akaashi is also smiling in the darkness. Perhaps he is. 

Oikawa takes a deep breath and rolls on his stomach, closing his eyes. 

"It's sweet," he says. "Good night, Keiji." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the three big owls [here](https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5170/5724000141_f877560c4a_b.jpg) and a bit blurry photo with illuminations [here](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/XR2LbeW88eY/maxresdefault.jpg)!  
> Also, Ikebukuro is kind of "owl city" because "bukuro" comes from the word "fukuro" that reminds of "fukurou" which means owl. So owl is kind of like a symbol of Ikebukuro and you can find numerous statues of owls and such there. :>  
> you can also find me on tumblr (@fromthefarshore) or twitter (@staygazetto) if you want to talk about bokuaka or haikyuu in general!


	16. little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies too fast...  
> I felt a bit like having a writer's block, that's why it took longer again... I really hope everything will move faster from now on!  
> And thank you for staying with me, it means so much!

Akaashi doesn't remember when he heard that you find happiness in little things but since then he thought of himself as a person who can do that. Only later he realised that it wasn't quite right; to him this phrase was never about easily enjoying even the smallest of things, finding happiness everywhere and not waiting for something very big, something very special to happen so he could feel happy. It didn't have the meaning of being happy as often as possible. 

To him, it simply meant that more often than not it's the little things that actually do bring true happiness. It's rare moments that could be looked over by others but mean the most to him and couldn't be compared even to the greatest of events. 

Sometimes he likes to go through some kind of a list in his mind, trying to remember all the best little things. There's his dad showing him differently shaped clouds in the sky, his mom making his favourite dish, the first time Oikawa smiled at him, Kiyoko giving him a paper crane when he was feeling sick, Konoha waiting for him at the gate on first day of school after holidays. Akaashi has never been a person that is happy and excited almost all the time, it's only on rare occasions that his cheeks hurt from smiling, that he really feels he is extremely happy. 

He hears Oikawa's alarm clock go off and a little grunt that follows. Akaashi turns his head from where he's half sitting in bed with phone in his hands to look at Oikawa. 

"Morning, Tooru." 

He laughs silently when Oikawa pouts at him, then gets up and nearly crawls to Akaashi's bed just to poke his cheek. 

"Happy birthday, Keiji," he mutters and his words get slightly muffled by a yawn and a chuckle afterwards. Oikawa takes a deep breath. He slumps to the floor, putting his head on the bed next to Akaashi's pillow and lets out a hum. "You'll get your gift a bit later." 

"Thanks," Akaashi says with that little note of excitement in his voice that Oikawa has been hearing more often lately. "You didn't have to wake up earlier for this though," he adds, getting a groan in reply. 

"Don't ruin the moment. And you were supposed to still be asleep." Oikawa looks up, scrunching his nose, but fails at keeping the serious face and laughs. "I wish you to be happy," he says with a grin, and Akaashi snorts, but he can't suppress a smile. It's the first time Oikawa congratulates him like this in person, and that alone makes Akaashi incredibly happy. 

He adds it to his little happy things right after Bokuto calling him yesterday to meet at Ikebukuro station, and thinks that somehow lately he's been adding more and more things to the list. 

"What were you doing on the phone? Replying to happy birthday messages?" Oikawa asks, trying to look at Akaashi's phone screen. 

"Not really," Akaashi shrugs. He clears his throat and Oikawa notices how he bites on his lip from inside to stop himself from smiling. "Bokuto's awake, so we ended up chatting a bit," he lets out a silent laugh, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, "He's ridiculous. I've been awake for twenty minutes and he's already asking how does it feel to be nineteen." 

"And?" Oikawa hums, straightening up and blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes, "How does it feel?" 

Akaashi looks somewhere behind Oikawa, focused on some picture on Oikawa's wall or maybe just looking at nothing in particular while he thinks; Oikawa can't really tell. 

The corners of Akaashi's lips twitch a bit before he lets them turn upwards, and he looks back at Oikawa's face. 

"It feels wonderful." 

\- 

When Oikawa goes to the bathroom, Akaashi goes through everything that's been happening ever since he came back to Japan. His life has changed quite a bit, but he feels rather grateful for it. 

A new notification pops up on the screen and Akaashi looks at his phone. 

_[HEY HEY HEY 10:07] >> heyyy so maybe you wont need to sing how much you hate 19y/o! _

_[HEY HEY HEY 10:07] >> you need a new song!_

Akaashi laughs, feeling the warmth rise up his neck at the memory of singing '19 years old' at karaoke with Bokuto. He thinks of the lyrics of the song and only now realises how Bokuto must have felt back then. He takes a deep breath. 

[10:08] << I believe singing it with you now would be different from the last time. 

He puts the phone screen down on the bed and gets up, hurrying to the bathroom even though Oikawa is still brushing his teeth. 

His thoughts linger on the time spent with Bokuto though, on less than couple of weeks they've been actually dating, and on all the times his cheeks hurt from smiling during this time. 

He splashes cold water on his face to make the heat go away. 

He thinks that maybe he is slowly becoming a person that easily finds happiness everywhere. 

He blames Bokuto for it; then decides he doesn't mind that at all. 

\- 

Akaashi and Oikawa go for lunch at Akaashi's parents house where they have a little celebration with homemade food and a birthday cake, and later Oikawa drags Akaashi to game centre to take ridiculous purikura photos, repeating a few times that they'll have to do it again in the evening. They also go ice skating, Oikawa suggesting Akaashi to do it with Bokuto around Christmas. Akaashi rolls his eyes, but he doesn't dismiss it. 

Kiyoko and Konoha join them back at home in the evening. They bring a lot of colourful balloons and the loveliest cupcakes that the three of them made yesterday while Akaashi was at his part time job. They have little books on top of them, and Akaashi wonders if he could somehow keep at least one of those to have it forever. 

In the end they eat all of them, Akaashi only getting to take a few photos instead of keeping a real cupcake. Their little gathering reminds more of simple meeting than a birthday party, except there are candles on the cupcakes, a wish being made, gifts, balloons and little fireworks that Konoha managed to get. They light them up when they go outside later at night, enjoying the bright sparkles in the darkness with Oikawa trying to sing happy birthday song and others laughing, but nevertheless joining him. 

They go to game centre afterwards, where after eight times of trying they finally succeed in getting an owl plushie for Akaashi. They stop almost at every floor for a game or two with Konoha always winning except for a couple of times when he got distracted while playing with Kiyoko, until they reach the top floor where the photo booths are. 

The photos are funny and cute, with birthday stamps, silly phrases and stickers, and Oikawa decides they're definitely putting them on the wall in their apartment. 

\- 

When they say goodbye to Kiyoko and Konoha, Akaashi remembers another photo he wants to put on the wall. As if reading Akaashi's mind Oikawa asks to drop by convenience store as he wants to get something warm to drink, and Akaashi uses the opportunity to print the photo out from his phone there. 

\- 

"So that's what you were printing," Oikawa hums when he gets out from the bathroom and sees Akaashi putting the photos on the wall. 

"Do you mind?" Akaashi asks when Oikawa comes closer to take a better look at the photo. 

"Of course not," Oikawa snorts, rolling his eyes, "Let me take a look. That's Bokuto, right?" 

Akaashi nods. That's a photo of Akaashi with Bokuto back from the owl cafe, the one where Bokuto's head is slightly turned to Akaashi. 

"He seems almost like the opposite of Aki-chan," Oikawa comments, "You told me about him before but actually seeing him is a bit surprising. I wouldn't have said he's your type, but you fit together." 

"I didn't think him to be my type either," Akaashi intones with a little shrug, "But it seems I was wrong." 

Oikawa laughs, bumping his shoulder against Akaashi's. 

"He's got beautiful eyes. And I have no idea how you didn't understand he likes you from the way he looks at you." He shakes his head with a sigh, placing his hands on his hips. 

Akaashi turns to Oikawa, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"You can tell?" 

Oikawa looks back at him, then blinks slowly. 

"Keiji," he takes a deep breath and smirks, "literally anyone could tell." 

"Oh." 

Akaashi feels the flush coming up his face and he turns away. Oikawa laughs and pats his shoulder. 

"You've got this." 

\- 

"Tooru knows about us," Akaashi says when they meet on Sunday evening after Bokuto's shift at his part time job. They're sitting next to each other at Starbucks near Shibuya crossing and through the window in front of them Bokuto's looking at the crowd of people starting to walk when the light turns green. 

He looks away from it though and moves his glare to Akaashi. 

"About us?" he asks, then a somewhat nervous smile appears on his face. "That we're..." 

"Dating," Akaashi finishes with a nod, and lifts his cup to take a sip of his drink. "He figured it when I got back with mittens. Your name slipped off my tongue and I didn't want to deny it. I thought about messaging you about it, but decided I want to tell you in person." 

When he meets Bokuto's eyes to see his reaction, Bokuto looks away, cheeks slightly reddish. 

"Tooru is okay with us dating, if that's what bothers you," Akaashi mutters, "and sorry if not telling you right away was-" 

"Oh no!" Bokuto pulls his hands away from the cup and turns to Akaashi waving them, "Everything's okay. It's just that... I'm happy you didn't deny it?" He chuckles, lifting his eyes, and a faint smile settles on his face, "I don't really want to hide it on purpose. I mean, if we're still continuing this?" His smile starts turning bitter and Akaashi feels a slight sting in his chest. 

"I want to continue it, I enjoy being with you," he says. It's fast and his voice is a bit louder than usual, and only after the words leave Akaashi's mouth he realises what he said, "I mean, I- if that's okay with you." 

Bokuto laughs. It's loud and silly, and some people look their way, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable, and Akaashi feels his lips break into a smile, too. 

"Should we tell Konoha and Kuroo? And well, anyone you want to?" 

"Oh, don't say it like this or I might end up telling everyone." Bokuto takes a deep breath and reaches for his drink again, still smiling wide. 

"Tooru saw that photo we took in owl cafe and said it was obvious that you like me from the way you look at me. So maybe everyone knows already," Akaashi hums, a teasing note in his voice, and laughs when Bokuto turns red. 

"Akaashi! It's embarrassing! Tooru probably thinks I'm weird." 

"He doesn't think you're weird, and it's not embarrassing," Akaashi says, "I'm sure he thinks it's nice." 

"Tooru sounds like a really cool guy though. Konoha mentioned he's also modelling?" Bokuto frowns, "Wait, is Tooru his given name?" 

"It is. Oikawa is his family name if calling him Tooru makes you uncomfortable. He's kind of cool, I guess, but he's really nice and fun, too," Akaashi takes a sip of his drink and chuckles silently, "Yesterday he got sad because he had to model with some weird outfit that's not stylish at all and he couldn't say no because of his contract. He thinks _that_ is embarrassing." Akaashi sighs. "You two have some similar traits, I think you would get along quite well." 

"Maybe when we tell Kuroo and Konoha, we could go somewhere all together," Bokuto says with a smile. 

"That sounds really nice. Do you have practice tomorrow? I'd like to explain everything to Konoha myself, but I could come to your university if you want to tell them together at first." 

"No, we're free tomorrow." Bokuto hums, thinking to himself. He pursues his lips and furrows his eyebrows in concentration, but soon his features soften and he smiles, "What if you told it to Konoha and I to Kuroo? Like, at the same time, but that they wouldn't see it coming?" Bokuto grins, leaning forward, "What do you say?" 

"I can meet with Konoha tomorrow after work. Could you talk with Kuroo at around that time?" Akaashi also leans in, a little faint smile playing on his lips. Bokuto lets himself enjoy watching Akaashi's face for a moment, then nods. 

"Yeah," he whispers and turns to face the window again, his shoulder brushing against Akaashi's. He takes a long sip of his drink and lets out a heavy breath. Akaashi hums in question, and Bokuto grunts silently. 

"I want to kiss you so much right now," he explains in mutter, then covers his face and rubs his cheeks, "It's slightly frustrating." 

Akaashi dares to chuckle at this, bringing the cup to his lips and finishing what's left there. He puts it down and leans closer to Bokuto. 

"We can get out of here," he whispers, already reaching for his scarf and mittens. Bokuto's neck instantly turns red, but his lips turn into a slightly mischievous grin, and Akaashi thinks, he wants to kiss that, too. 

\- 

Bokuto leads Akaashi past the station to nearly empty street and kisses him on the mouth when they turn around the corner and no one is around. It's hot and pleasant, a bit hasty and fervent as if Bokuto is trying to make up for the time he couldn't touch Akaashi in public. 

Akaashi hums, parting his lips a bit more before gently biting on Bokuto's lower lip and pulling away. Bokuto smiles. He leans forward to plant a few affectionate pecks on Akaashi's face, and only then steps back, but his fingers reach for Akaashi's hand anyway. 

They start walking again, in the dim streets where are no shops with bright ads and loud music, and Akaashi feels like they're slipping away from Tokyo, going somewhere else, somewhere quiet, somewhere only two of them can enter. 

"Have you really never dated anyone?" Bokuto suddenly asks, his voice in hushed tones as if everything would disappear if he speaks any louder. 

"Really," Akaashi breathes. A silence falls between them, but after a couple of minutes Bokuto tilts his head, opening his mouth again. 

"Can I ask why?" 

Akaashi waits, biting on his lip while he thinks, then takes a deep breath and turns to Bokuto. 

"I think I was scared of commitment. Scared of being hurt?" He shrugs and lowers his eyes, "And maybe I still am, I'm not sure," he whispers more to himself. He clears his throat and looks back at Bokuto, "Perhaps I read too many books," he chuckles silently, but the sound is slightly bit forced, "and dwelled on bad things from there because how often do real stories have happy endings?" he sighs as if the answer is obvious, " "I was scared that if I start a relationship _my_ book will not go the course I want it to." 

"You won't know unless you try," Bokuto says, "But there are happy endings, you just need to create one for yourself." 

Akaashi smiles faintly at the words, then laughs silently, this time with no bitterness in it, and nods, "I'm trying to." 

Bokuto smiles back. It's Akaashi's favourite smile, where Bokuto's eyes narrow just a bit and there's a dimple in his left cheek, his teeth showing. Bokuto bites on his lip, trying to stop the smile already, and Akaashi could pinpoint the exact moment Bokuto will lick his lips before shutting them and staying with a beam on his face. 

"Have you?" Akaashi asks, wondering if someone else also thought of this smile as their favourite. 

"Have I what?" Bokuto raises his eyebrows. 

"Dated anyone before." Akaashi doesn't know why it matters, why he feels some nervousness starting to upset his stomach when Bokuto nods. 

"I have. But it never really lasted," he hums, "It never really felt right, when I think about it now." He shrugs, giving Akaashi a warm smile. 

"Does this," Akaashi lifts their linked hands a bit and looks at Bokuto, " feel right?" 

Bokuto's eyes widen a bit at the question, but he doesn't hesitate with his answer, and when the words leave his mouth, Akaashi feels all the previous nervousness go away. 

"Yeah, it does." 

Akaashi smiles and hides his mouth under his scarf. 

To him, it feels right, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Cheese has attacked this chapter!


	17. official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotatsu is a low table that has a heater underneath and is covered with cloth/blanket, so it's very popular in winter as in Japan (except Northern parts) there is no central heating.

_[Akaashi Keiji 19:33] >> Are you already home?_

[19:33] << just left conbini 

[19:33] << be there in 5 

[19:33] << you? 

_[Akaashi Keiji 19:34] >> Turned to Konoha's street. We should be there at more or less same time_

_[Akaashi Keiji 19:34] >> I'm a bit nervous_

[19:35] << its gonna be great!! 

[19:35] << dont worry 

Bokuto smiles at the sticker of owl telling it'll do its best that Akaashi has sent and lets out a sigh. He is sure that both Konoha and Kuroo will understand them and be happy for them, but he can't stop the nervousness that makes him fidget. He holds up his hand and snorts when it trembles slightly. He's not sure if it's from nervousness or from excitement, though. 

Bokuto skips two stairs at a time and stops in the hall for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. He clears his throat and opens the door. 

Kuroo greets him from where he's lying on the bed, and Bokuto puts down the bag from convenience store, slowly takes off his shoes, puts on slippers and carefully hangs his jacket on the knob, making sure it doesn't fall down, before he steps into the room. 

Kuroo looks up from his notebook and frowns. 

"You didn't buy me chocolate covered nuts? You promised," he whines, folding his arms across his chest and trying to pout. 

"I did!" Bokuto holds up his hand, but it's empty. "Oh. Wait, I left it there." He points to the door and turns around to go back and take the plastic bag from where it's left forgotten on the floor. He smiles sheepishly and throws the bag to Kuroo who whoops in excitement. 

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," he says, taking out the sweets and hurrying to tear the package. "What's up?" Kuroo asks when Bokuto doesn't move, standing in the middle of the room. 

Bokuto takes another deep breath, feeling his palms sweat. He cleans them on his jeans and looks away to the pile of books on the desk. A smile starts making its way to his face and he turns back to Kuroo. 

"Bokuto?" Kuroo has put away his chocolate and now is sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes slightly narrowed as he tries to understand what's happening. 

"There's something I need to- I've been wanting to tell you for past two weeks. Why I've been going out without telling you much about it and all." He hears his own voice as if he's listening from the side. It has a funny note in it, slightly more pitched than usual because of the wide smile that he can't suppress. He waits for Kuroo to laugh at it; he always does, after all, making fun and teasing Bokuto that he still sounds like back in school when their voices were changing, but now his expression softens and a knowing smile appears on his face. 

"Oh my dear Bokuto, isn't that because you're dating someone? You're not that hard to figure out." Kuroo grins and reaches for the chocolate again, putting a piece in his mouth. "So, who's the lucky guy?" 

Bokuto lets out an embarrassing whine, feeling his neck and cheeks burn, and he shoves his hands into his jeans pockets, taking hold of his phone there. For a second he wonders how's it going for Akaashi. 

"Well, it's-" 

"Someone I know?" Kuroo hums. "Can't think of anyone from uni though." He frowns, rubbing his chin. 

"Not uni." Bokuto shakes his head, a little laugh escaping his lips. "Kuroo, I don't know how it happened but I'm dating-" 

"Akaashi?!" Kuroo suddenly looks up, his eyes wide. 

"Akaashi," Bokuto says and rubs his neck, "I'm sorry I didn't tell- Wait!" Bokuto opens his mouth and points to Kuroo, "You knew?" 

"I guessed!" 

Kuroo laughs and Bokuto doesn't react fast enough to catch Kuroo when he leaps to hug Bokuto, both of them losing balance and falling down on Bokuto's bed. 

"I don't know how, I just looked at you and thought oh damn Bokuto must be with Akaashi!" Kuroo exclaims, rolling off Bokuto and elbowing him in the ribs. "Congrats, Bokuto. I'm so happy right now, it's almost unfair," he laughs, turning his head to look at Bokuto, who's lying with his eyes closed, a wide honest smile on his face. "How's it going?" 

Bokuto opens his eyes and looks at Kuroo, then snorts. 

"I'm a bit scared to say it, but," he chuckles with a shrug, "It feels so right. Like, it's been only two weeks but I feel like we've been together for ages, that's so silly." 

Kuroo smiles at him, not saying anything, and Bokuto covers his face, groaning, "He's better than my favourite characters." 

"Oh, that's _so_ rough," Kuroo laughs. He takes a deep breath and sits up, tilting his head to look at Bokuto, "So it was like, what? Secret dating? Amazing, almost like in the movies except I'm not the angry parent who's against it." He smirks, "Does it make me the nice godmother?" 

"It doesn't," Bokuto snorts, moving his hands away so that Kuroo could see him roll his eyes, "When you get some magic going on here, _then_ we can talk." He laughs and Kuroo puts his hand on his chest in attempt to look hurt. 

"Rude," he lets out a fake sniff, then momentarily smiles again, "Does Konoha know already?" 

"Akaashi should be telling him right about now." 

Kuroo squeaks, placing his hands on his cheeks. 

"I can't believe it, did you decide to do it at the same time? You're too cute, I think I'm blushing because of you two," he says and Bokuto hits his thigh. 

"Hey!" Bokuto shouts, "Leave Akaashi to me." 

"Right, right," Kuroo sneers, a grin on his face, "Invite me to your wedding, okay? Konoha and I will have some celebration to do there." He laughs when Bokuto hits him again, and stands up to take his phone from his bed. He types something, Bokuto guesses probably texting Konoha, then looks at Bokuto again. "Oh and now that we started it, I kind of started hanging out with Kenma. Like, we went on a couple of dates and such." 

"What!?" Bokuto sits up, his eyes wide. Kuroo chuckles with a shrug. 

"I didn't want to talk about it when you were...well, pretty down about all that Akaashi thing. And then later I didn't want my talks to somehow push you to tell stuff yourself, so I thought I'd keep it until you're ready." 

Bokuto pouts. 

"You make it sound like my secret wasn't very secret-ly." 

"The Akaashi part was definitely a secret, but overall you suck at hiding stuff. I mean, you can't control that," Kuroo waves with his hand, thinking for a word, "happy satisfied I'm-so-in-love smile every time you chat with him before sleep or in the morning and yes, I did notice that. And how you're in super good mood when you go out with him." 

"I thought I was doing so well! And I didn't really understand that you were also going out with that cat guy," Bokuto hums, "Well, you go out more in general, so-" 

"You simply can't surpass me," Kuroo winks and makes a shots fired gesture at Bokuto, "but seriously, I'm really glad it turned out like this." 

Bokuto laughs silently at it, then his wide smile softens into a beam and he nods. 

"Yeah, me too." 

\- 

Akaashi pulls the cloth of _kotatsu_ over his thighs and feels the warmth coming from the heater starting to slowly spread over his legs. Konoha turns on the kettle and comes to join Akaashi with a plate of cut apples. 

"Remember that incident with Bokuto?" Akaashi asks and Konoha looks up, his hand freezing midway on its way to bring a piece of apple to his mouth. 

"Of course," he says and lets out a little sigh, then finally takes a bite of apple, "It kind of sucked." 

"Back then you told me I needed time to figure everything out." Akaashi looks down and takes hold of the edge of _kotatsu_ cloth, starting to bend and twist it between his fingers. "And well, I did figure something out," he says, a faint smile appearing on his lips, and lifts his eyes to face Konoha. "I think it's my turn to cross out the benefits part from our friendship." 

"Oh, _burn_ ," Konoha's lips turn into mischievous smile and he puts his arms on the table, leaning forward, "and the reason for that is?" 

There's tease in his voice and glisten in his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching slightly as they're about to break into a wide smile. 

"I'm in a relationship with Bokuto," Akaashi says, and Konoha claps his hands, letting out an excited shout. 

"For real?" he asks, smiling wide, and Akaashi nods. 

"Yes, for real." He lets out a relieved sigh and reaches for apples, "After some thinking I realised I want to give him a try and see how it goes, how it feels." 

"And? What do you think about Bokuto now?" 

Akaashi stays silent for a moment, thinking about something to himself and smiling faintly. He lowers his eyes and lets out a soft short laugh. 

"I think... I never thought I would say it until recently, but I think I'm growing to like him more and more. It's a bit like addiction," he looks up, his eyes a bit widened, "or like when you start a new book and can't stop turning its pages and wanting more and more of it." 

"Did you really just compare dating Bokuto to reading books?" Konoha snorts and stands up when the water in the kettle starts boiling, "I can't believe it." 

"I'm sorry, it just slipped off my tongue," Akaashi says with a shrug, turning his head to follow Konoha with his eyes, "Is this how being in a relationship feels like?" 

"Like what?" Konoha looks back at Akaashi before pouring water to the cups, "Reading a book? Well, no, not really," he takes the cups and brings them to the table, sitting down again, "I guess it feels somewhat like doing what you like most, so it's pretty fair that for you it's like reading a book." 

Akaashi hums, wrapping his fingers around the warm cup. 

"It feels good to finally tell you." 

"Is Bokuto telling Kuroo then?" 

"He is. I wonder how it's going," Akaashi mutters and Konoha laughs. 

"I bet Bokuto's a blushing mess and Kuroo's trying to guess what exactly is happening and what Bokuto is trying to tell." 

Akaashi chuckles at this. 

"Sounds like something that could happen." 

"Does Oikawa also know?" 

"He figured us out a couple of days ago." 

"Of course," Konoha comments with a sigh, "He probably knew you two will end up dating for real from the beginning. He's amazing, we should all listen to him more." 

"You can tell him this directly, he would love hearing it," Akaashi says, and Konoha sneers. 

"Let's better keep it between us." 

"Okay," Akaashi lets out a puff, "Oh, right, I brought some sweets," he stirs, standing up to walk to his bag, and Konoha reaches for his phone. The light on the corner of it has been flickering for a while now and he finally checks who's been messaging him. He opens the chat and lets out a laugh. 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:43] >> bokuto_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:43] >> with_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:43] >> akaashi_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:43] >> !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:44] >> we gotta celebrate what are u doing tomorrow_

[19:49] << celebrating with youuu! 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:49] >> bokuto and akaashi are not invited tho_

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:50] >> its punishment for not listening to us from the beginning_

[19:50] << my place? 

_[Kuroo Tetsurawr 19:50] >> yessssss_

\- 

"You're okay with this, right?" Kuroo asks, and Konoha throws a cracker at him. 

"Will you ever stop asking this? Yes, I am okay with it, yes, I am happy that they are dating, no, I'm not sad that Akaashi left me," he says, looking straight at Kuroo, his voice steady and sure. "Akaashi is first a friend to me and I care for it more than for physical satisfaction," he sighs and Kuroo hums, reaching for the thrown cracker and putting it into his mouth. 

"Cool then." 

Kuroo wants to ask more though, wondering if Konoha really is absolutely okay with it. He's sure Konoha is happy for Bokuto and Akaashi, but does he really not feel at least a bit sad for being, in a way, left behind? Kuroo reaches for a drink can and rolls it in his hands before opening. He thinks how did Konoha react to the news from Akaashi. Did he get as excited as Kuroo himself? Did he laugh and hug Akaashi? Did he ask Akaashi why he decided to give Bokuto a try? 

He lets out a sigh and shakes his head, his usual smirk getting back into its place. When he lifts his eyes, Konoha's holding an open can up in front of him, waiting for Kuroo to cling them together. 

He's smiling wide and there's no sadness visible on his face. 

"For Bokuto and Akaashi!" Konoha says, his lip corners curling up even more, and Kuroo bumps his opened can against Konoha's. 

"Cheers!" 

He thinks that maybe he doesn't need to worry about Konoha, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I signed up for HQBB and I'm planning to write kuroken side story of this same AU for it, so if you ship those two please look forward to their story and Kuroo's point of view during some of the scenes with him and Bokuto from this fanfic, too!  
> Thank you for your support <3  
> Come talk to me on tumblr (fromthefarshore.tumblr.com) or twitter (@staygazetto)~ ^^


	18. tickets

Akaashi looks at the two tickets in his hands, then carefully puts them back between the pages of his notebook and shoves it into his bag. He buttons his coat, wounding a scarf around his neck and enjoying the last few moments of warmth before stepping out into the cold evening. 

[17:16] << I'm finished. We had a bit embarrassed and slightly awkward customer today 

[17:16] << It was a girl, but my co-worker thought she reminded of you. He still remembers you and Kuroo 

[17:17] << She was hesitating so much before using a bell to call me when she wanted to use the restroom 

_[HEY HEY HEY 17:17] >> I FEEL HER SO MUCH _

_[HEY HEY HEY 17:18] >> are you going home?_

[17:18] << I am, but there's something I want to ask you before that 

[17:19] << Can you talk now? 

_[HEY HEY HEY 17:19] >> yeah! _

There's an incoming call before Akaashi can choose the option himself, a photo of smiling Bokuto appearing on the screen. Akaashi stops at the empty street, sitting on the guardrails in front of a few vending machines, and picks up. 

"Hello, Bokuto." 

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto's voice comes slightly hushed, and Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, trying to listen for any noise in the background. 

"You're not at home?" 

"I decided to stay and study a bit in the lounge," Bokuto chuckles and adds before Akaashi can ask himself, "No one else is here. I got to the top floor, so maybe others are too lazy to come all the way here," he lets out a silent snort and Akaashi does the same. 

"Maybe they just know you're going to be loud, so they stay away." 

"Hey! Everyone likes me!" 

"Of course." 

There's a short silence, but it's not uncomfortable; it's somewhat pleasant and calm, and Akaashi's guess that Bokuto's also smiling at the other end of the line gets confirmed when Bokuto opens his mouth again, a distinctive note of that smile audible in his voice. 

"You wanted to ask something?" 

"Yes, I..." Akaashi takes a deep breath, clutching the strap of his bag with his free hand, "Do you have any plans for Christmas?" 

He looks at the prices of the drinks in the vending machine, at ones and threes and zeros, and thinks if it's really okay, if he's not going too far too fast. Those few seconds until Bokuto's answer reaches his ears feel like forever. 

"No, not really. I haven't thought about it yet." There's a slightly embarrassed laughter that slowly stops, and then, "Do you want to spend it together?" 

"A band I like is doing a live at Christmas evening. I thought, maybe you'd join me?" Akaashi spills the words he's been repeating in his head for a few days now and waits for Bokuto's reaction. 

"Let's go there, let's go!" 

It's immediate and full of excitement, and Akaashi thinks why has he been hesitating in the first place. 

"You don't even know who's playing." He laughs silently to himself and looks at the drinks in the vending machine again. He stands up and checks the pockets for coins, listening to Bokuto's little rambling. 

"Oh but it's a live and during Christmas, and we'd go together, so it already makes it good! And so far all the music you showed me was really nice, so I bet this band is also great! What's it called? Maybe I know them!" 

Akaashi presses the button for warm caramel milk tea and bends down to take it, pressing the bottle to his cheek. He lets out a soft hum at the warmth. 

" _Owl valley_ ," he says, looking up at the dark sky. He hears Bokuto let out a silent chuckle, and sighs heavily, leaning against the vending machine, "The word 'owl' in the name is a coincidence. I liked this band even before I started liking owls." 

"Why of course," Bokuto replies, trying to stop the giggles, "But I haven't heard them. I will check their songs later. Do you have any recommendations?" 

"Do you have a lot of work left to do?" 

"Huh?" Akaashi can almost see the furrow of Bokuto's eyebrows and confusion on his face in his mind, and he smiles. 

"If you stay in the lounge and don't have that much to do, I could come? I have all of their songs on my phone, so you could listen to it..." Akaashi clears his throat and stands up straight, looking around and already thinking what is the fastest way to Bokuto's university, "If you'd like." 

"Really?! I'm not doing anything much here, just some reading and stuff, so it's all good! Would you really come? You'd have to come all the way here from Ikebukuro though," Bokuto mumbles, "But I'd love if you came." 

Akaashi lets out a puff. 

"That's just a couple of stops. I'll take the bus to the university. Which building you're in?" 

"Third. It's right next to that statue. Do you know it? I can come meet you at the bus stop." 

"It's okay, I think I can find it myself. You'd have to gather all the things, so I'll just come right to you. You said you're on top floor?" Akaashi starts walking slowly, but stops at the turn to the bigger street to finish the call before getting into a crowd of people. 

"Yeah! The escalator goes all the way up here. And you'll see me right away, I'm sitting in the little lounge at the window. I'm so excited!" 

Akaashi laughs softly, nodding to himself in agreement to Bokuto's words. 

"See you soon then." 

"See you!" 

\- 

There's a small convenience store at the bottom floor of the third building. Akaashi decides to grab some snacks for Bokuto and himself, but finally ends with two cups of instant ramen. 

He pours the hot water on the noodles at the little counter near the exit of the store and shoves the chopsticks, drinks and chocolate he bought in his bag, putting the strap over his head so that the bag wouldn't fall off his shoulder. He carefully takes the cups in both of his hands, and holds his breath for the first few steps. Akaashi looks at the escalators and hopes he won't spill everything. 

He doesn't, and he lets out a silent puff when he steps off the escalator on the top floor. His eyes land on the mess of Bokuto's hair and he smiles. Bokuto's facing the window, looking down at some papers, but he lifts his head after a moment, his lips also breaking into a smile when he sees Akaashi's reflection. 

"Hey!" He turns around, his smile wide, and his eyes move to the cups in Akaashi's hands. He blinks. "What's that?" 

"Ramen. I thought you might be hungry." Akaashi comes to Bokuto, placing the noodles on the table, taking off his bag and sitting next to Bokuto, their sides almost touching. Bokuto leans closer to Akaashi, and Akaashi slightly tilts his head expecting a kiss, but Bokuto just sinks in his seat and rests his head on Akaashi's shoulder. He lets out a hum. 

"Smells good." 

Akaashi opens his mouth to comment that there wasn't ramen of Bokuto's favourite flavour, so he chose other one, but Bokuto nuzzles his nose into Akaashi's scarf, his fingers touching Akaashi's thigh, and stirs a bit, lifting his head to brush his lips against Akaashi's jaw before pulling away. 

Akaashi feels his cheeks flush, and he wonders if Bokuto's words were actually about him. He takes a deep breath to collect himself, then reaches to unbutton his coat, shrugging it off his shoulders and taking off the scarf. 

"Did you manage to study?" 

"A bit," Bokuto grins at him, and Akaashi glances over at Bokuto's papers scattered on the table. There are more doodles than notes on them, and Akaashi snorts. 

"Seems like you did some hard work," he comments with a little smile and opens his bag to take out all the stuff. 

"My visual memory is pretty good, so when I'm reading something I'm not really taking notes that much," Bokuto says, proudly. Akaashi raises his eyebrows at him, passing him the chopsticks. 

"Why you don't remember kanji characters then?" 

Bokuto pouts and Akaashi chuckles at that. 

"I'm just teasing, Bokuto. You're fairly good with them as much as I've seen myself, just that you mentioned so yourself." 

Bokuto groans. 

"I remember what they look like and there's no problem to choose the correct one when I type, but writing it myself is just," he groans again and lets out a heavy sigh, "annoying. I can't make it look exactly how I remember it in my head." 

"You don't need to write it that often anyway," Akaashi says and offers Bokuto ramen. Bokuto, beaming, takes the cup and nods. 

"Yeah." 

\- 

The empty cups of noodles are left forgotten on the edge of the table, put one into the other, crookedly split chopsticks inside of them. Bokuto is sitting with his legs lifted up on the chair under the table, his head resting against Akaashi's shoulder again. He's drumming his fingers on his knee to the music playing from one bud of earphones in his ear while Akaashi browses through his playlist. There's a short pause when the song finishes and Akaashi presses on the other one. 

"This is one of my favourite songs in general," he comments in low voice, a little hum escaping his lips when the song starts. It's a mid-tempo rock song, a bit of a ballad with slowly performed drums and arrangement of guitars. The intensity of the song builds up with more layers for each verse, but even when at some point it becomes slightly frantic rock arrangement, there's still a note of calmness in it. It reminds a bit of the coming of typhoon. 

It's a nice song though, very Akaashi-like, Bokuto thinks. He looks through the window at the city lights far in the distance, the dark blue of the clear sky making it look like the lights never end, the city spreads so far and vast that there seems to be no way to find the line where it ceases to exist. Maybe it doesn't. 

Bokuto thinks about all the people beneath, of thousands of strangers, some of whom he sees every day, some of whom he's never met. 

He thinks about Akaashi, he thinks about what Akaashi is thinking about, and he looks back at him, tilting his head to see the expression on his face. 

Akaashi's eyes are closed, lips twirled into a faint fond smile as he listens to the song, drawn into it. Calm and relaxed. Content. 

Bokuto looks at him for a bit longer, then reaches for his hand and carefully touches it with his fingertips before slowly taking it into his hand. 

Akaashi's smile widens a bit, and Bokuto smiles to himself, too. He thinks that Akaashi, too, has been one of those thousands of strangers before. 

"Okay, and one more song," Akaashi says, glancing at Bokuto to see if he doesn't object to another four minutes of listening to some music and Akaashi's occasional comments about it or the band itself. Bokuto nods and reaches to press 'Play' button. 

The song that starts playing is a bit more lively, a bit louder and faster. It sends the waves of excitement through Bokuto's body and he straightens up, pressing the bud better into his ear. 

"I like this one a lot," he says, beginning to hum the melody himself. 

"I like this one, too," Akaashi intones, "It always reminds me of you." 

Bokuto stills for a moment, his eyes widening at the words, but Akaashi's simply looking down at his phone, raising the volume a bit. The words probably escaped his lips on their own, Akaashi probably didn't think too much about the impact of them, simply saying what's on his mind as if that's the most natural thing. 

He probably didn't even realise what exactly he's just told. 

Bokuto feels his smile widen and he squeezes Akaashi's hand a bit tighter in delight. 

"Hey, Akaashi," he says, still smiling wide, and Akaashi turns to look at him. He brings his eyebrows together in question why Bokuto is suddenly so happy, but Bokuto just laughs at it and leans forward, "Let's go to that live." 

Akaashi pauses the song and takes the earphone bud out. 

"Really?" he asks, looking at Bokuto who nods eagerly. 

"Really. We should get the tickets soon. Do you know how much it costs? Maybe we can buy it right now." 

"Oh, about that." Akaashi slips his hand away from Bokuto's and gives a weak smile when the other pouts. He reaches for his bag, taking out his notebook and opening it in the middle. "I bought them beforehand as I wanted to be sure to get them," he holds up two tickets. 

Bokuto looks at them for a few seconds and then finally smiles, but his smile is somewhat bitter and Akaashi starts feeling a bit uneasy. 

"Bokuto? Is anything wrong?" 

"No, it's just..." Bokuto lets out a laugh, but it sounds fake, and he runs his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath, "I thought you wanted to go specifically with _me_ and got a bit too excited about it, I guess." 

"But that's what it is," Akaashi says, swallowing when Bokuto lets out another short laugh. "I don't really get it." 

"You got the tickets a while ago, so you planned to go with Tooru or... or Konoha? I'm still happy you invited me," he adds, fast, and lifts his eyes to look at Akaashi. His smile is honest now, but a shrug of his shoulders adds some sadness to it, "I just got carried away with my thoughts." 

There's a moment of silence when Akaashi simply looks at Bokuto, who's nibbling on his lips from inside and playing with the earphones in his hands when Akaashi doesn't say anything. He lets out a groan and tilts his head back. 

"I totally ruined the-" 

"I didn't buy the tickets to go with Tooru or Konoha." 

"-moment." Bokuto turns his head to look at Akaashi and blinks slowly, "What?" 

"I didn't buy the tickets to go with Tooru or Konoha," Akaashi repeats and lets out a deep sigh, handing the tickets to Bokuto, "I bought them around a week ago and I planned to invite you all along. If you declined, then maybe I would have asked someone else," he sighs, watching Bokuto turn brighter and brighter shade of red in front of him. Bokuto covers his face with his hands. 

"I totally ruined the moment," he says again, spreading his fingers apart to look at Akaashi through the gap. "I'm sorry, I got a bit jealous and- Ah, it's embarrassing! Can I disappear right now? Can I-" 

"No, you can't," Akaashi says and laughs silently. He puts the tickets on the table and reaches for Bokuto's hands instead, pulling them away from his face. "So? Do you want to come with me?" 

The smile immediately brightens Bokuto's face. He leans forward, bringing his arms around Akaashi and squeezing him tightly. 

"Yeah!" 

" _Bokuto_ ," Akaashi mutters and Bokuto slightly loosens the grip. He doesn't let go, though. 

Akaashi sighs, but he doesn't stop himself from hugging Bokuto back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Owl valley" comes from direct translation of "Fukurodani".  
> I came up with this chapter and the whole live thing while listening to one of my favourite bands, so if you want to get (maybe) a bit more into all this, you can try listening to RADWIMPS. I also realised that this fic is so Slice of Life haha maybe I should add a tag for it..  
> I hope you don't mind the slow pacing here (I just come up with something more and decide it's worth adding to the story), and a bit slower updates. It's so hot lately that my hands are melting and it makes typing on phone or laptop a bit annoying >.>  
> Thanks for making it all the way until here! I hope you're still enjoying the story~


	19. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer with +30°C outside and I write about Christmas haha  
> (Sorry for slower updates once again; the con is coming and the making of costumes is taking more time than I expected...)  
> ALSO, I'm writing Kuroken sidestory of this for HQBB, so if you like Nekoma guys, please look forward to it in a couple of months~  
> Thanks for your support and for your comments, it all keeps me going!<3

Bokuto thinks that Christmas will never come with how slowly the next few days pass, and Kuroo laughs when Bokuto complains that the time has stopped altogether. He tells Bokuto that soon the days will all blur and he won't notice until one morning he wakes up and it's Christmas. 

Bokuto rolls his eyes, but soon Kuroo's words become reality. Classes, volleyball club activities, part-time job, hanging out with Kuroo and Konoha, meeting with Akaashi to spend time together make the days go in a flash and Bokuto finds himself running through Shibuya's station to get to Hachiko's statue in time. There are still a good ten minutes left until their decided meeting time, but Akaashi's messaged that he's already there and Bokuto doesn't want to keep neither Akaashi nor himself waiting. 

It's their Christmas date, after all. 

Bokuto grins to himself, passing a bunch of girls in short red dresses and wearing Santa Claus hats, and slams his IC card at the gates, nearly bumping into them before they can fully open. 

Shibuya is full of people as always, even more crowded now that it's Christmas, and Bokuto tries to hurry through the sea of people to the statue of Hachiko that is also decorated with Santa Claus hat. There are people there too, taking photos or simply chatting in little circles, and Bokuto groans silently to himself as he can't see Akaashi because of them. He looks around, his eyes searching for Akaashi's face and it should be easy, Akaashi's taller than average, he stands out even though he's not wearing clothes with screaming colours and his hair is not weirdly dyed. But he's not anywhere near Hachiko and Bokuto grunts to himself, taking out his phone and turning around to scan the crowd behind him. 

There's a tall guy who catches Bokuto's attention. It's not his height that makes Bokuto look, and not his brown, perfectly styled hair, not even his white coat. It's Akaashi who's standing beside him, chatting. Smiling. 

Bokuto gulps and looks at his phone. He shoves it back into pocket and takes a deep breath, his eyes jumping from one stranger to another to clear his mind, and then he looks back at Akaashi. Akaashi tilts his head, opening his eyes after another wave of laughter, and when he looks past the brown haired guy, his eyes meet Bokuto's. 

His smile softens and he raises his hand, covered in mitten with little owls, to wave at Bokuto. The other guy turns around and both of them walk to Bokuto, meeting him halfway. 

"Hey there," Bokuto mutters, his eyes landing on brown haired guy. He's handsome and Bokuto needs all of his willpower not to groan in frustration again. 

"Hey," Akaashi takes a step to the side, standing a bit closer to Bokuto, "I thought you wouldn't be here yet, so we went a bit further from Hachiko as there are so many people around it." Akaashi slightly furrows his eyebrows when he casts a glare to the statue, and then he looks back at Bokuto, giving him a little, somewhat encouraging, smile. There's a shadow of pink on his cheeks and it calms Bokuto down a bit, slowly melting him from inside. 

"That's Bokuto," Akaashi says to the guy in white coat, "He's-" 

"Your boyfriend, I know," the guy says with a wink, and Bokuto flushes, seeing the blush on Akaashi's cheeks getting darker, too. A sly, mischievous grin appears on the guy's face and Bokuto thinks he slightly reminds him of Kuroo. "I'm Oikawa Tooru." 

"Oh!" Bokuto's eyes widen and he looks at Akaashi, "So that's Tooru." 

Akaashi nods and Oikawa chuckles, "Oh, Keiji, you told him about me, I'm flattered." 

Bokuto holds his breath at the mention of Akaashi's given name, but he hopes Oikawa didn't catch on it. The glint in his eyes says he did though, and Bokuto offers him a little awkward smile, lowering his glare, "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to finally meet you, too." 

"He's not joining us though," Akaashi sighs, pushing Oikawa away when he tries to sling his arm around Akaashi's shoulders, "we just came here together as he's meeting his friends," he explains and reaches to tug at Bokuto's sleeve, "Let's go?" 

"Leaving me all alone, cruel," Oikawa pouts and for a second Bokuto feels a bit sorry for the guy, but before he can say anything, Akaashi lets out a puff, a little smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Matsukawa and Hanamaki are probably already here, just went to the shops." 

Oikawa lets out a whine, but can't keep the straight face and bursts into chuckles. 

"You got me here," he says with a shrug and sighs, taking out his phone. "I'll be off then." 

"Have a nice evening!" Bokuto smiles and Oikawa grins back at him. 

"It's going to be the whole night," he glances at Akaashi and then at Bokuto, and adds, "Have fun! And Merry Christmas!" 

"Please don't mind him," Akaashi says when Oikawa turns around, checking his phone and walking to the shopping centre. "He insisted on waiting with me." 

"I actually imagined him to be a bit different," Bokuto hums, his eyes still lingering on Oikawa's figure in the crowd. Akaashi lets out a silent laugh at it and turns around, glancing at Bokuto to check if he follows. 

"Tooru's always like this in public," he says, slowing down a bit for Bokuto to fall in step with him as they pass the crossing, "He's an amazing friend though, I hope you two will also get along." 

Bokuto smiles and looks at Akaashi, his eyes staying on the other's face for a few moments. 

"Yeah," he says, his smile widening as he fails to withhold it, "I hope so, too." 

\- 

They go up the street, turning to a less lively one where it seems that there's nothing there. Bokuto knows the place as his part-time job isn't far away and sometimes he would come here to a DVD renting shop that is just across the building where the concert is being held. He leads Akaashi even though he's sure Akaashi's checked how exactly to get there. They both know what they're doing, where they're going, and Bokuto thinks he likes it best this way. 

They reach the place just a few minutes before the door is open, and Akaashi takes out their tickets, checking the numbers on them and waiting for their turn to get in. It's not a big live and there aren't that many people there. Bokuto looks at the tickets; their numbers are 104 and 105, and by the time they are called, about one third of the crowd is already inside. Akaashi gives him a little smile when they go up the stairs, unbuttoning his coat before they reach the lockers to leave their stuff in. 

"Welcome! It will be 500 yen for drink chip," the girl at the entrance says and Akaashi abruptly turns around to look at Bokuto. 

"I forgot to take out the money, can we go back?" 

Bokuto laughs at it and gently pushes Akaashi forward. 

"I've got it," he says, taking out a thousand yen bill and turning to the girl, "For both of us." 

"Thanks," Akaashi lets out a sigh when he's handed the chip and Bokuto chuckles, dragging him to the bar. 

"What will you get?" 

"Probably just Ginger Ale, there's nothing much to choose from," Akaashi hums, eyeing the list of drinks. "You?" 

"I was thinking about highball. They have lemon flavoured one, I really like it!" 

"Oh," Akaashi glances at Bokuto, then back at the bar, "that one is good." 

"Do you want it too?" Bokuto grins at him and Akaashi lets out a snort, but nevertheless nods. 

It sends a slight feel of anxiety through his body as he thinks what if they asked for his ID, but Bokuto hands the chips to a bartender and after a minute turns to Akaashi with two plastic cups filled to the brim. No one asks anything, and Akaashi takes the cup, both of them walking away from the bar. 

People are already lining in the very front and Bokuto gestures to them, taking a sip of his drink, "You wanna go there?" 

Akaashi looks around, his eyes stopping on the handrails separating a bit higher level of the hall from the regular one and he points at them with his chin. 

"How about there?" 

It's the best spot, Akaashi thinks, as they can still see the stage clearly, but they're not bothering other people, and at the same time no one pays too much attention to them, the people behind them standing just a step higher. 

They chat a bit, sipping their drinks while waiting for everyone to gather and live to start, and a lovely shade of pink is appearing on Akaashi's cheeks both from alcohol and excitement about the live. Bokuto giggles at it, finishing his drink and waiting for Akaashi to do the same so he can go throw the plastic cups away. 

Akaashi looks him right into eyes when he comes back and for the shortest moment scrunches his nose. 

"I've read somewhere that the darker your eyes the more lightweight you are," he suddenly says, "Do you think that might be true?" 

Bokuto laughs, leaning against the handrail with a shrug, "I'm not so sure, but I think you're more lightweight from the two of us anyway, whatever's the reason." 

Akaashi lets out a little chuckle, leaning next to Bokuto against the handrail. 

"Might be," he says, his eyes trailing to Bokuto's face to stay there for a moment before he looks at the stage, the band finally coming out, "It's starting." 

They immediately start with a fast, up-beat song that Bokuto remembers listening to. The crowd closest to the stage starts jumping, and a thought crosses Bokuto's mind that maybe they should have gone to the front, too. He looks at Akaashi. Akaashi doesn't look bothered by the fact that no one around them is jumping, and he wears a smile, his eyes following the singer on the stage. He notices Bokuto looking at him and turns his head, their eyes meeting. He licks his lips, his smile widening, and it's one of those rare moment when Akaashi smiles with his teeth showing, even though it's barely for a moment before he looks back at the stage. 

Bokuto misses what's left of the song, stealing glances of Akaashi instead, and only when the singer starts talking, greeting the fans and introducing the band, Bokuto focuses on the stage again. 

_Owl valley_ is a nice band, Bokuto decides. They seem to enjoy what they're doing, they try their best on the stage and think about their fans; there's some kind of a connection between the crowd and the band, and Bokuto wonders if it feels like this simply because of rather small space or because of band members attitude. He chooses the second reason, listening to another song that makes the crowd go crazy again. He thought about this back when he listened to their songs for the first time with Akaashi, but now it's even more evident and he thinks he understands why exactly Akaashi likes this band so much. 

Their songs are flowing, even when they are faster, heavier, and their lyrics are fun, they sound light, but also are deep and meaningful when you think about it. They're pleasant to listen to, they make you feel somewhat relaxed, but at the same time give you energy and excitement. 

It's probably somewhere around the middle of the live when Akaashi's favourite song starts playing, and Akaashi lets out a soft satisfied hum, tilting his head to look at Bokuto, a smile and glint in his eyes holding all of unsaid words . And he wants to kiss Akaashi, he wants to do it right here and right now, and he doesn't care that there's a crowd of people around them. 

Bokuto tells himself that perhaps Akaashi is thinking the same, perhaps Bokuto's not the only one craving the hot touch because Akaashi slips his hand into Bokuto's, under the handrails where no one sees it, and maybe it's because Akaashi knows exactly how the song goes and maybe he's seen recordings of _Owl valley_ lives and they have a pattern for performance, because Akaashi leans in and there's a sudden blinding flash of light and a second of pitch darkness following it, and it's fast, but there's definitely a soft touch to Bokuto's lips, and Bokuto thinks, he's just been kissed in the middle of the live. 

And maybe Bokuto's lightweight too, in his own way, because it makes him dizzy and it makes his cheeks warm. 

\- 

The song Bokuto liked the best, the one that reminds Akaashi of him (it still makes Bokuto grin every time he hears it and he wonders if Akaashi's always thinking about him during the song), is played last, and Bokuto can't stop himself from humming it when they get their stuff and go outside. 

It's cold, especially after the hot air inside, and they press their sides together, slowly walking down the dim alley until they reach the main street. 

"Let's go there." Bokuto tugs on Akaashi's sleeve, a smile playing on his lips, and Akaashi doesn't protest, following Bokuto to see Christmas illuminations. They're not the most beautiful ones in Tokyo, especially after them already going to see the trees with thousands of blue lights on both sides of Meguro river last week, but it still gives off a perfect Christmas feel and that's enough. 

"Merry Christmas," Bokuto says, nearly in whisper as if he were afraid to break some kind of a spell, and Akaashi looks at him. 

He smiles. 

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bokuto." 

\- 

The walk to the station is slow, the streets filled with a lot of couples and young people ready to party. 

"Do you want to come over?" 

It's sudden, unexpected, and Bokuto freezes, his eyes moving to Akaashi who's looking back at him. 

"Tooru's not coming back until tomorrow anyway. His model agency have this huge Christmas party. So I thought maybe-" 

"I want to," Bokuto says, fast and maybe a bit too excited, and he laughs at himself, then repeats again in softer voice, "I want to." 

"Good then." Akaashi smiles at him and they fall back into slow steps, heading to Yamanote line. 

Bokuto finds himself wondering why exactly Akaashi's inviting him over. Does he want to spend a couple of hours together and then have Bokuto leave? Or maybe he simply doesn't want to be alone for the night? Does he have extra futon to give to Bokuto for that? Will he give Bokuto old T-shirt to sleep in? What if they share the bed? Does Akaashi want to take another step in their relationship? Is that's the reason behind staying over? Did Akaashi plan all of this? Is he ready for this? Are _they_ ready? 

Bokuto feels the heat coming to his cheeks and he tries his best to stop the images from coming to his mind. He steals a glance at Akaashi who is calm by his side as they make their way to the platform and get in the train that comes right ahead. 

The fifteen-minute ride nearly pressed against Akaashi as the train car is almost full does not help Bokuto. He keeps his eyes on advertisements around, trying to interest himself in information about health care, but part of him can't stop thinking about Akaashi. If it continues, he thinks he might go crazy. 

"It's this way," Akaashi says when the doors finally open and they get off. "I have some snacks, also onigiri and cup noodles. There's even a little cake my mom brought," he lets out a puff, tilting his head to look at Bokuto, "But if there's anything particular you want, we can drop by convenience store." 

"I think I'm good," Bokuto smiles, keeping up with Akaashi. "I'm not that hungry actually." 

"You will be in the morning," Akaashi says matter-of-factly and Bokuto wants to slap himself as he almost lets out an awkward sound because firstly, it means he's staying the night, and secondly, is Akaashi actually implying anything? 

"Is Tooru really okay with me staying?" he asks instead, glad when his voice doesn't break. 

"Don't worry that much, Bokuto," Akaashi says with a smile and steps a bit closer to Bokuto, their shoulders almost touching, "It's fine." 

They stay silent for a while and Bokuto stars humming the song from today's live, Akaashi letting out a little snort before starting to talk about it again. It gets Bokuto's mind off the other things, and the walk feels faster this way, it seems that it takes just a few moments and they're standing at the door to the apartment. 

"Sorry for intrusion," Bokuto mutters under his breath, slipping off his shoes and taking off the jacket. 

"I'm back," Akaashi says even though there's no one to answer and does the same, moving into the room and calling Bokuto after himself. 

"Please make yourself at home," he says and Bokuto slowly nods, looking around the place. It's rather neat, with just a few books and magazines scattered around. There are two plushies - dark red and green - that catch Bokuto's eyes. He remembers the characters from anime about frog aliens, even though he's never been a big fan of it. 

"Do you want some tea?" Akaashi asks, pouring water into the kettle, and Bokuto hums in agreement, his eyes travelling to a wall decorated with photos. Most of them seem to be Tooru's selfies with Akaashi and with some other people, pink haired guy being the coolest one from them, Bokuto decides, but there are also quite a few of Akaashi with Konoha or him with a black haired beautiful girl. Bokuto catches on familiar photo from owl cafe and his lips turn into a smile, his heart starting to beat a bit faster. 

"Bokuto? Are you listening?" Akaashi calls and Bokuto turns around to face him. "Which tea do you want?" 

Akaashi's standing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the counter, and Bokuto thinks he doesn't care about _tea_. 

"I don't think I want any tea," he says, his voice low, and he walks to Akaashi, placing his hands on Akaashi's hips. "Can I kiss you instead?" 

Akaashi unfolds his arms, moving them to Bokuto's shoulders and around his neck on instinct, a little smirk visible on his face. 

"You're unbelievable," he whispers as he meets Bokuto halfway for a kiss, pushing himself off the counter and into Bokuto's embrace. It makes Bokuto feel hot and he kisses Akaashi deeper, fiercer, not being able to decide if he wants to keep his tongue inside Akaashi's mouth or he wants to pull away, nibble on Akaashi's lips and trail down, leaving wet kisses on his neck. 

Akaashi breaks the kiss and Bokuto nearly lets out a whimper because he doesn't want this to end. But Akaashi's not pulling away, not backing off. He moves his hands to Bokuto's hair. His eyes are unfocused and glimmering when he leans in to whisper, a hot breath tickling Bokuto's ear. 

"I don't want tea either," Akaashi says in hushed tones. Bokuto lets out a moan and when Akaashi tilts his head back, baring his neck, he moves his mouth there, brushing his lips against the soft skin, giving a few teasing licks before sucking. That's going to leave a hickey for days, but there's a lovely sound coming up Akaashi's throat, there's a pleasant shudder to his body and Bokuto just needs to feel it once again. 

"Let's- there, let's go there." Akaashi tilts his head to the side, to half opened doors, and he drags Bokuto there, locking their lips together in another kiss, muffling Bokuto's groan and a little laugh when he hits the door handle. 

For a second a thought comes to Bokuto's mind that he's in Akaashi's bedroom, but it's not coherent enough to keep on thinking about, especially when Akaashi pulls him down on the bed, bucking his hips up against Bokuto's. 

"Ak- Keiji," Bokuto moans because it's shorter, it's easier, and Akaashi's breath hitches before he stirs, rolling over and straddling Bokuto, leaning down for a kiss, pressing their bodies closer together. 

Bokuto slips his hands under Akaashi's shirt, humming when he feels the hot skin under his fingertips, and he wants to undress Akaashi, to leave his prints all over Akaashi's skin, to trace his lips all over his body, but his hands don't listen to him. He can't clutch the fabric, can't unbutton the shirt as his fingers tremble both from excitement and fatigue. 

Akaashi lifts himself up, just a bit, to look at Bokuto in the dark room, the only light coming through opened door. He kisses him again, feverishly, forcing his tongue past Bokuto's lips and at the same time grinding against him. 

And Akaashi's too good at this, his fingers burning Bokuto's skin where he touches him, his tongue sliding against Bokuto's in slow, teasing motions in rhythm with the roll of his hips. Bokuto's not sure if the time flies faster like this or it slows down, and he wants this not to end, but at the same time craves for more heat, for more touch and speed. Akaashi pulls away from the kiss to take a breath and Bokuto uses this moment to go for Akaashi's neck again, leaving a matching pair of hickeys on the other side of it. He slides his hands up Akaashi's torso, then down again, travelling past the waist to his ass, and finally Akaashi does speed up, making Bokuto thrust his hips up for more friction. He bites on Akaashi's lip, then kisses him with open mouth, their tongues meeting once again, and Bokuto's heart is beating fast, too fast, but he doesn't have time to think about it. 

His mind is getting emptier with every touch, with every moan Akaashi lets out, and he feels like burning from inside, and it's satisfying. It's addicting. 

And once again Bokuto blames it on himself being lightweight when it's about Akaashi, as he finally comes, still fully dressed, with Akaashi panting above him, with Akaashi shutting his eyes tight and clenching Bokuto's shoulders with his trembling hands, sweat glistering on his forehead and temples in the faint light, and Bokuto thinks, 

Keiji is so beautiful. 

\- 

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:06] >> He's worth a try, I hope you two stick together_

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:06] >> Not literally haha_

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:07] >> Makki says Bokuto's hot and Mattsun approves him too_

_[~OIKAWA~ 19:07] >> Enjoy yourselves!_

Akaashi reads Oikawa's messages from yesterday and looks at Bokuto sleeping by his side. Both of them are still fully dressed as yesterday they couldn't make themselves move and fell asleep like this, and Akaashi's cold because they forgot to turn on the heater, and all he wants now is a hot shower. He puts the phone away and brings his hand to Bokuto's hair before leaning in and catching his lips in a kiss. Bokuto lets out a hum, stirring a bit. He opens his eyes and smiles at Akaashi. 

"Hey. 'Morning." 

Akaashi suddenly thinks about all the sappy stories he read that talked about person whose face you want to see when you wake up, and it doesn't really make any sense, but he thinks that he wouldn't mind it being Bokuto's. 

"Good morning, Bokuto," he says and smiles back, thinking, if this is what falling in love feels like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until this fic never did I think I will actually end up writing about bokuaka making out. I tried my best, I hope it was alright!  
> I think the time to wrap this fic up is coming soon; it will probably take 3-4 chapters!  
> [Meguro river illuminations](http://l7.alamy.com/zooms/f63eb09513664382850d3107dd85fe8d/christmas-illuminations-at-meguro-river-tokyo-japan-ey81cb.jpg) are my favourite ones, so I wanted to mention them :3


	20. realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy with cosplay, hqbb and life in general that I didn't even notice the whole month pass..  
> Sorry for making you wait!

"You have _four_ hickeys," Oikawa says first thing when he comes back home and sees Akaashi. 

Akaashi brings his fingers to his neck and sighs, "I'm aware." He yawns and takes a sip of tea, sitting down and leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. It makes the hickeys on his neck even more visible, and Oikawa hums. 

"You actually invited Bokuto over," he chirps, a grin appearing on his face, "How spicy." He shrugs off his coat, his eyes darting around for any indication that Bokuto might still be here. 

"I think I might be falling in love," Akaashi suddenly says, his voice low and a bit uncertain. 

"Well, obviously you-" Oikawa stops in the middle of the sentence and stares at Akaashi. "You _what_?" he asks, coming closer and plopping down next to him. "Did you just-" 

"Yes, I did just say that." Akaashi takes a deep breath and straightens up, opening his eyes to look at Oikawa. 

"So all it took was having sex and now-" 

Akaashi laughs at this, bringing a cup to his mouth. 

"Technically, we didn't even have sex," he indicates and gulps down the warm drink, "It's just... I don't know, I woke up to his face and," he gives a little shrug, his lips curling into a fond smile, "it felt good." 

"Oh dear, you are already gone!" Oikawa feels his mouth stretch into a wide grin and he nudges Akaashi with his shoulder, "Did you tell him?" 

A blush warms Akaashi's cheeks and Oikawa hums at the sweet pinkness on his friend's skin. He's had his suspicions that Akaashi actually likes Bokuto, just doesn't realise that this fondness goes beyond being only friends. He wouldn't spend so much time with Bokuto for no reason, he wouldn't be so eager about meeting him. He wouldn't be blushing like this if there was no affection from Akaashi's side. 

"I didn't," Akaashi confesses, tightening his grip on the teacup, "It's a bit... scary?" 

"Scary?" Oikawa repeats as if he hears the word for the first time. He snorts, "What's scary about this? I mean, you already know he feels the same." 

Oikawa knows it's not Bokuto's feelings that Akaashi is afraid of. It probably goes beyond this. It's probably his own self that makes Akaashi feel scared. Oikawa knows for a fact that Akaashi has never confessed to anyone. He was always running away before this kind of thing could happen. However, here he is now. Scared and uncertain what to do next because for the first time there's commitment in his relationship and for the first time the feelings go deep enough that Akaashi decides it might be love. 

Oikawa waits while Akaashi nibbles on his lip, trying to fit all of his thoughts into words. He slowly opens his mouth, his eyes meeting Oikawa's in plead of support. 

"I'm scared I won't be able to control my emotions anymore. That I will get dragged in all of it too deep and what if Bokuto-" 

Oikawa shakes his head, placing a finger on Akaashi's lips to silence him. 

"Don't. There is no "what if", don't you even think about it." He takes a deep breath and gives Akaashi a small bitter smile, pulling his finger away, "That's your problem, you know? Stop trying to think things through twenty years into the future and trying to find something that could go wrong. Stop...stopping yourself?" Oikawa lets out a chuckle at his own words, "You're not a machine that can be fully controlled all the time, so stop doing it. _If_ something ever happens, you can deal with it then. You know how the saying goes, better regret doing it than regret not doing it." 

"I don't want to regret anything." 

"No shit, Keiji," Oikawa swears, seeing Akaashi frown. "I'm just saying that five years from now I don't want to see you watching Bokuto being happily in love with someone else and thinking that you could have been there instead." 

"How did it come to this? I didn't say anything about breaking up with Bokuto." 

Oikawa groans, "If you don't let him know how you feel, sooner or later someone else will." 

Akaashi bites on his lip, casting his eyes down. He stays silent, deep in his thoughts, and Oikawa thinks that perhaps he said enough. He pats Akaashi's shoulder and stirs to stand up. 

"Maybe being in love isn't as bad as you think," he says and he's almost sure he sees Akaashi's lips twirl into a faint smile. 

\- 

"Nice pants." 

Bokuto turns around to see Kuroo climb up the stairs to their floor with a plastic bag in his hand. He snorts and turns the key to open the door. 

"Morning to you too." 

Kuroo ignores the words, his eyes scanning Bokuto's body as he comes closer, leaning against the wall. 

"A bit tight, but still nice." He smirks, slipping inside the apartment when Bokuto finally opens the door. "I want to know why you're wearing, I guess, Akaashi's pants, but I don't want to know why you're wearing Akaashi's pants. Though I'm pretty sure I can still guess how exactly it has come to this," he rambles while taking off his shoes, a sly grin never leaving his face. 

Bokuto turns bright red in embarrassment, for once happy that his hair is not styled and covers at least part of his face. 

"Akaashi insisted," he mutters, "My pants were... um, totally okay, but... yeah." 

"Gross," Kuroo laughs, bumping his shoulder against Bokuto's and raising his eyebrows suggestively, "I'm not even asking about your underwear." 

"He had a new pair-" 

Kuroo groans, covering his ears, "I didn't ask!" 

"You did!" 

"I did not!" 

Bokuto bursts out laughing and points at Kuroo, winking, "You- You're just jealous." 

"Of course I am," Kuroo teases, rolling his eyes. He walks into the room, putting the bag on Bokuto's bed and turning to look at his friend, "So, how did the date go?" 

A self satisfied smile comes to Bokuto's face and he giggles, shrugging his shoulders. 

"It was good. Great, actually," he takes a deep breath, finally taking off his winter jacket, "I think everything's going..." he stops for a second, hanging the jacket in the hall, before looking back at Kuroo, "really well between us. Like, at this point it feels like everything is... mutual?" Bokuto lets out a short laugh, running a hand through his hair. There's no bright blush on his face this time, and Kuroo smiles, feeling genuinely happy for Bokuto. He's not sure how and when exactly Bokuto's crush turned into something bigger, something that has an actual response from Akaashi. Kuroo's still afraid to call it 'love' but maybe it's something very close to it, and Bokuto realises it himself, too. 

He thinks, he hasn't seen Bokuto looking that alive in a while. It's a nice sight, and Kuroo abruptly remembers how weeks ago he guessed that it was Akaashi who could bring Bokuto happiness. 

"I'm really glad for that," he says, bumping Bokuto's shoulder with his fist, and Bokuto grins, his eyes shining bright. 

Kuroo snorts. He was right about that happiness thing, after all. 

\- 

Bokuto can't decide if it feels like the concert night really happened just the day before yesterday or months ago, and he mindlessly starts to hum Akaashi's favourite song. He's just exited Nakano Broadway, a new action figure in his hands, and now is making his way to Konoha's place where Kuroo has already gone. 

Bokuto opens the bag and reaches for the box inside to take another look at the figure he's bought. He remembers reading somewhere that usually your favourite characters reflect your own personality or the kind of personality you admire the most. The character in Bokuto's hands looks slightly tired, but there's a faint, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. Bokuto puts the box back into the bag. It's obviously not the reflection of his own personality that made him choose this character as his favourite. 

\- 

"Do you think we could celebrate the New Years together?" Konoha asks, munching on a sandwich while Kuroo and Bokuto are choosing a movie to watch. "Like, me, you two with Akaashi and Kenma, Oikawa and Kiyoko?" 

"Kiyoko?" Bokuto looks up, "Akaashi's cousin Kiyoko?" 

"Yeah," Konoha nods, "She gets along with Akaashi and Oikawa pretty well, so I thought it'd be nice to ask her, too." 

"Sure," Kuroo turns around, a sly smirk on his face, "Ever caring Konoha." 

"Idiot," Konoha mutters with a roll of his eyes and kicks Kuroo's leg. 

Kuroo laughs, holding up his hands in defence. "Didn't imply anything," he sing-songs, getting a snicker from Bokuto, "Anyway, that's cool. Let's go to the shrine all together. I'll ask Kenma if he wants to join." Kuroo takes out his phone, swiftly unlocking it, his fingers instantly starting to move as if the chat with Kenma was already open. "He says he's in," he announces after a few seconds, smiling happily. 

"That was fast," Bokuto whistles, "I'm meeting with Akaashi tomorrow, I'll ask him then." 

"How often do you two go on dates?" Kuroo pouts, "What's your secret, Bokuto?" 

Konoha covers his mouth, but chuckles nevertheless. Bokuto straightens up, a proud smile on his face. 

"Seeing each other often is important for healthy relationship." 

"Well, he didn't just forget about our existence altogether, so it's not that bad yet," Konoha intones, making Kuroo snort. 

"No, but seriously. If you and Akaashi end up marrying each other I'm being the best man. I will already start preparing the speech. Konoha, you can join me," he points at Konoha with a click of his tongue. 

"I'm in." Konoha holds up his hand and Kuroo high fives him. Bokuto rolls his eyes, but there's a wide, silly grin on his face, and he doesn't object. He's never really thought about marriage since he realised he's into guys, and he still thinks himself too young for this kind of commitment. However, the idea crosses his mind, and even though he doesn't want that for now, he finds himself thinking of possibilities. Shibuya has recognized same-sex marriage not that long ago, so maybe soon the whole Japan will follow its example and it'll be easier to imagine life together. They could also go abroad, where same-sex marriage is legal, and get married there just for themselves. It wouldn't be the same though. 

Bokuto suddenly remembers hearing that it's possible to get symbolic marriage ceremony at Tokyo Disney Resort and it'd probably be fun. He can already imagine it. Almost like a fairy tale where they could climb down the grand stairs in the castle and ride the most beautiful carriage. It's probably be sweet, maybe even too sweet, but Bokuto's always liked Disney. Seeing Akaashi in a wedding suit, rose petals all around them in white hall of wedding pavilion, seems a bit like a dream. Yet, Bokuto's not sure Akaashi would ever agree on such a flashy event. It sounds like ultimate happy ending to Bokuto, but he remembers that usually Akaashi doesn't really buy those. He says that it doesn't happen often in real life and the books simply idolize it which sometimes worsen the stories. Bokuto lets out a sigh and shakes his head when Kuroo and Konoha give him looks. 

"You're all good?" Konoha furrows his eyebrows in concern, and Bokuto smiles softly at him. 

"Yeah," he nods, "Yeah, I am." 

He thinks that overly happy endings aren't that bad. 

\- 

He wishes he'd have one. 

\- 

Akaashi notices that after the realisation of his feelings for Bokuto, it's a bit harder to be together with him in public. It gets harder to stop himself from looking at Bokuto, harder to stop himself from touching Bokuto, and he feels the need to kiss Bokuto again and again just to make sure if it really makes his heart flutter. 

It does, he knows that, but that's a nice feeling and deep inside Akaashi hopes it never goes away. 

"Hey, do you want to see a movie? It starts soon." Bokuto stops in front of the old cinema theatre which shows old movies. The schedule for today consists of two French movies. The posters seem slightly familiar and Akaashi guesses it's romantic movies night. The price is only 1300 yen for the whole show and they still don't have anything planned, so Akaashi agrees. 

"Let's go," Akaashi pushes Bokuto to the tickets machine and both of them take out their wallets. 

"I have no idea what the movies are about," Bokuto says, eyeing his ticket. 

"Perhaps about love," Akaashi replies in a low voice when they step inside. There are almost no people here, except from a few salary men and a little group of college girls. 

"How date-like," Bokuto whispers when they go to the side, checking the other posters and whatnot on the walls. There's a little smirk on Bokuto's face when Akaashi tilts his head to look at him, and Akaashi lets out a laugh. 

"Very smooth move," he comments, thinking back to their first meeting alone. It's interesting how much everything has changed since then, how back then the idea that they could go on a date didn't even cross Akaashi's mind, but now they're doing it. And it's not even their first date. 

By the time the doors are opened, some more people come to watch the movies. Bokuto and Akaashi wait until everyone goes inside the cinema hall and only then go in, choosing the seats at the back furthest away from everyone else. 

Bokuto giggles, checking if the armrest between their seats can be lifted. 

"We're really interested in the movies, huh?" he says in a hush, fighting a silly smile. Akaashi takes off his coat, putting it on the seat beside him. 

"Of course," he says, trying to sound serious, but it doesn't really work. He chuckles, then looks down at the armrest between them, "I don't think this thing moves." 

"A pity," Bokuto sighs, getting a snort from Akaashi, "Hey! I'm honestly planning to watch the movie, I just thought it'd be nice to lean closer to you." Bokuto crosses his arms, pouting. 

"Oh, really?" Akaashi raises his eyebrows, leaning back in his seat, "My bad for misunderstanding," his voice is full of irony and it sounds teasing. When he turns to look at Bokuto, he's smiling again, "I'm sorry, Bokuto, I'll try not to bother you then." 

Bokuto snickers, unfolding his arms and moving his hand to rest on Akaashi's thigh. 

"My dear Akaashi," he lets out a sigh, slowly shaking his head, "I didn't say anything about watching the whole movie." 

Akaashi places his hand atop Bokuto's and doesn't move it away. The lights are already getting turned off, and Akaashi patiently waits until they're all out and the movie is starting. 

He leans closer to Bokuto and whispers, 

"So, can I kiss you already?" 

Bokuto lets out a puff and in the dim light coming from the screen Akaashi sees him nod. 

\- 

It's soft and warm, hot and deep, needy and desperate, and somehow the armrest doesn't get in the way when Bokuto slips his hand under Akaashi's shirt. Akaashi lets out a soft hum when the audience laughs at something on the screen, and Bokuto lets out a chuckle at that. 

They don't really watch the movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto ~~is the main character of shoujo anime~~ is gone too. Anyway, it is really possible for same-sex couples to have symbolic wedding at Disney Resort~  
>  THANK YOU everyone who's still reading this. I hope you didn't get bored yet..? Just a couple of chapters left!


	21. sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when was the last time I updated so fast  
> Thanks everyone for your nice words and for kudos yayy! 250 kudos were my biggest hope for this fic and I'm so happy I got even more than that <3 and I never expected so many comments; you have no idea how much that means to me. You're all amazing!

Bokuto studies the board with schedule for appointments at butler cafe while he waits for Akaashi to finish his shift. They were planning to meet at Shinjuku station and hang around there, but Bokuto didn't have anything else to do, so he came to get Akaashi from his part time job instead. 

A couple of girls make their way down the stairs to the cafe, and Bokuto absentmindedly follows them with his eyes. He's walked those stairs only twice in his life. First, when going to the butler cafe with Kuroo, and second, when leaving it afterwards. A little smile curls at his lips when he thinks about where that visit to butler cafe has brought him. Kuroo's been telling him ever since they met that Bokuto often gets lucky in some bizarre way, and it always sounded a little funny to Bokuto. 

Now he wonders about how many times Akaashi goes down and up these stairs, how many people he appoints to and how many of Akaashi's customers have a crush on the mysterious butler who smiled once at them. From Akaashi's stories about butler cafe and from his own imagination and experience, Bokuto guesses Akaashi has quite a few admirers. He once went to a butler cafe shop across the road, and he heard a girl ask if they didn't have Akaashi's photo in stock as they had with other butlers. They didn't have one, and Bokuto has never felt so glad that Akaashi works there only part-time which means there's no merchandise with him. 

There's something unsettling about the idea of someone else liking Akaashi enough to buy his photo, and Bokuto thinks maybe that's where his bizarre luck comes again. He's dating Akaashi, no, _Keiji_ , he corrects himself in his head, just because he knows Akaashi's given name and actually can use it. This alone is still slightly unbelievable to Bokuto, but the fact that even such little things as rules of part-time job workers come in favour to Bokuto makes him feel somehow lucky. In that bizarre way, just like Kuroo's always told him. 

Akaashi appears on the stairs after a few more minutes, his eyes widening at the sight of Bokuto. Then, his expression softens. There's a bit of hurry in his steps, and Bokuto waves, smiling at Akaashi. 

"Hey." 

"I didn't expect to see you here," Akaashi says, stopping briefly in front of Bokuto. 

"Surprise." Bokuto shrugs, and Akaashi smiles at that. 

"A very nice surprise," he comments, turning around to walk. 

A nice looking silver haired guy appears from around the corner just when they're about to leave, and his eyes flicker to Akaashi. 

"Good evening," he says with a little smile, and Akaashi returns the gesture, adding a little nod to it as he greets him back. 

The guy walks past them and hurries down the stairs. Akaashi looks at Bokuto when the other doesn't move, and he furrows his eyebrows at Bokuto's pout. 

"Bokuto?" 

Bokuto lets out a little groan and starts walking again. 

"Who was that guy?" 

"He comes to the cafe from time to time," Akaashi explains, "Probably he recognized me." 

"Of _course_ he did," Bokuto snorts. "Did you see how he smiled at you?" 

"Politely," Akaashi replies with a little hum, "Wait. Are you actually jealous?" 

"Jealous?" Bokuto grunts, then looks at Akaashi who's grinning at him. Bokuto sighs, "Maybe. I mean, he's regular at the cafe? He recognizes you _and_ smiles at you. And he's got silver hair that looks great!" 

"I said he comes from time to time only, not regularly." Akaashi chuckles, leaning just a bit closer to Bokuto. "He's just being nice, don't stress over it. And your silver hair still looks better," he adds with a shrug. 

Bokuto lets out a satisfied laugh and licks his lips. 

"Okay, but how many points out of ten he gets?" 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Six?" 

Bokuto hums. 

"And me?" 

Akaashi laughs, gently elbowing Bokuto in the ribs. 

"I'm biased here, it's not fair," he says, and takes out his phone to check the time, "Can we drop by my place so I can change bags?" 

\- 

Oikawa looks a lot nicer at home, wearing a galaxy hoodie instead of a white coat, his bangs clipped not to get in his eyes while he sits at his laptop. He offers Bokuto cookies he's eating and Bokuto happily takes one, giving Tooru a plus for liking the same cookies he does. 

"You're coming for New Years too, right?" Oikawa asks, looking up from the screen. 

"Yeah! Konoha said we'll try to go climb Mount Takao to see the sunrise, so I'm pretty excited." 

"Yes!" Oikawa claps his hands, nodding, "We somehow came with this idea with Aki-chan, and I'm super happy we'll be able to do it. Well, we'll just take the cable car and climb from halfway up the mountain, but still." 

Akaashi comes from his room with a backpack. He also changed into a thicker duvet jacket instead of the coat. Kuroo will stay the night at his parents' house and so Bokuto used the opportunity to invite Akaashi over. Then, tomorrow in the evening they will all meet and go to the shrine, come back to Bokuto and Kuroo's place and leave before four in the morning to Takao. 

"Okay, I'm ready," Akaashi says, his eyes moving to Bokuto and then to Oikawa, "My mom called and she's asking if you two are joining for lunch tomorrow?" 

"I am," Oikawa chirps. Akaashi nods and looks at Bokuto. 

"Will you come?" 

Bokuto blinks at him, pointing at himself, "Me? I'm invited?" 

Akaashi nods slowly, "You are." 

Bokuto shakes his head and blinks again. 

"Wait. Your mother knows about me?!" 

Akaashi folds his arms over his chest and sighs. 

"Yes. She asked if I'm going out with someone, so I told her." He gives Bokuto a soft smile, and Oikawa giggles at his side. 

"I- I'll come," Bokuto says and takes a deep breath. Akaashi laughs and comes closer to Bokuto. 

"Great. Let's go?" He turns to Oikawa and says, "See you tomorrow." 

"See you at lunch," Oikawa says, and looks back at his laptop screen, adding, "Lock the door please?" 

\- 

"How's your studying for entrance exams going?" Bokuto asks when Akaashi goes to the shelve full of books. They've come to Bokuto's place after hanging out around Shinjuku, and soon Akaashi's found his way to the books. There's a whole collection of Bokuto's manga and a corner of little paperback books stocked on each other to take up less space. Akaashi sees one about cats living in Edo period and he wonders if this pile of books is Kuroo's. 

"It's fine, I think," he glances at Bokuto, then looks back at the books, this time checking the academic ones, "I'm just revising things." He takes out a blue textbook, the title of which says it's about emotions. He flicks through the pages, not sure what he's looking for, and Bokuto comes closer to check what Akaashi got interested in. 

"This one's real cool," he says, pointing at the book, "Kuroo and I took this psychology class about emotions because someone said there's a lot of fun stuff you do there, like, guessing emotions from photos, sounds and such. But it ended up being very interesting in general." 

Akaashi takes another look at the book, then carefully puts it back between the others. 

"So, now you're an expert on emotions?" Akaashi asks, with a light note in his voice, smiling. He wonders how well Bokuto can really read people, and unconsciously he crosses his arms over his chest. Bokuto chuckles, then shrugs. 

"Only sometimes. If I focus on it." 

"Try reading me," Akaashi suggests, jokingly, and Bokuto lets out another chuckle. He turns to take a better look at Akaashi though, and hums. 

"Your arms are crossed so you're protecting yourself and you're feeling a bit powerless," he says, then smiles, "A little curve of your lips and slightly raised eyebrows. You're amused. And you just shifted your body, your feet now facing me, so you're interested." Bokuto looks up, his eyes focused on Akaashi's face. 

Akaashi feels himself looking back at Bokuto's face. His eyes are wide open as he's scanning Akaashi's face but Akaashi's gaze moves past them and to Bokuto's lips. They seem soft. 

Akaashi unfolds his arms and sees how Bokuto smiles. He tilts his head to catch Akaashi's glance, and whispers. 

"You want to kiss me." 

Bokuto's right, and suddenly Akaashi realises that he's not that careful about his behaviour anymore. Not with Bokuto, at least. The thought that he's not in control of his emotions brings a sense of anxiety to him, but at the same time it's somehow exciting. 

He leans forward, kissing Bokuto on the lips, but when Bokuto's tongue tries to get into Akaashi's mouth, Akaashi pulls away. 

"Not yet," he says, with a grin, and Bokuto groans, but there's an amused smile on his face. 

"Stingy." 

\- 

Akaashi's not stingy when they end up making out on Bokuto's bed. Now, Bokuto's tongue is in Akaashi's mouth and a moan comes up his throat when Akaashi lets his hand wander down to the bulge in Bokuto's pants. 

It's a bit wondrous, how easily it all comes with Bokuto, how at place Akaashi feels when their mouths and bodies meet. Bokuto's fingertips are warm on Akaashi's skin, and with his eyes closed Akaashi is almost convinced it's summer now, not winter. 

Bokuto's hands move to Akaashi's chest and down to the last button of his shirt, tugging at the edges before he starts unbuttoning it. Akaashi's sweater is already forgotten on Kuroo's bed as he took it off when it became warm enough in the room after they turned on the air conditioner. There's a faint, dry smell of dust because of aircon, but the scent of Bokuto is stronger; it's overwhelming. 

The soft brush against his stomach tickles and Akaashi smiles. Bokuto breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against Akaashi's, his eyes shining, his red, slightly swollen lips twirled into a smile. 

"It's fine, right?" 

His voice is tender and silent, meant for Akaashi only. It sends a pleasant shiver through Akaashi's body. He meets Bokuto's eyes, so warm and close, and so familiar with all the golden highlights and depth that is always inviting, and Akaashi nods, fully realising what lies beyond Bokuto's words. 

"It's fine," he whispers, and he means it. He leans forward, stealing a kiss from Bokuto. There's some nervousness inside him, a little tremble as Bokuto's fingers slowly move up, revealing Akaashi's chest, but it's pleasant. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath when Bokuto slips the shirt down Akaashi's shoulders, his eyes feasting on the toned skin he sees for the first time. 

Akaashi frees his arms from the sleeves, and Bokuto reaches for him, running his fingers up Akaashi's arms, to his collarbones, to his chest and to his sides, resting his palms on Akaashi's hips. 

"You're so beautiful," Bokuto says, his voice amazed, but not surprised, as if he had some expectations and didn't get disappointed. There's wonder playing in his eyes, and Akaashi thinks if the sight Bokuto sees now is the same Akaashi himself is met with every time he looks at the mirror. 

It's not embarrassing though; Bokuto's eyes on him don't feel unwelcome. Instead, everything feels right. 

"I want to see you too," Akaashi says in a hush, and Bokuto chuckles, reaching for the collar of his T-shirt and swiftly taking it off. 

"Oh." Akaashi blinks. "That was fast." 

He knew that Bokuto is well build, he could feel it under his clothes, but seeing all the muscles with his own eyes feels different. He opens his mouth to comment, but Bokuto has apparently decided they did enough of looking at each other and he takes Akaashi's hands, pulling him fully down on the bed and kissing him deeply again. 

After a while, Akaashi's lips travel to Bokuto's neck and to his ear, getting a moan from Bokuto. At the same time his fingers fiddle with Bokuto's jeans button and then with the zipper. Akaashi grins when Bokuto groans at the friction, lifting his hips so that Akaashi can pull his jeans down, and then kicking them off himself. He's glad he's not wearing tight jeans today. 

Bokuto swings his leg over Akaashi and, rolling over, straddles him. 

"Hey." He smirks, and Akaashi reaches up to place a hand on Bokuto's neck and pull him down for a kiss. Bokuto hums, gently biting on Akaashi's lip while starting to slowly grind against him. 

Akaashi whimpers, eagerly responding to the touch. Bokuto's mouth leaves Akaashi's lips, and Akaashi tilts his head back, baring his neck. He wraps his arms around Bokuto but his grip is loose and instead of pulling Bokuto even closer, he simply lets one of his hands wander to Bokuto's hair and the fingers of the other one spread on his back, firm, hot and slightly damp under his touch. 

Bokuto lifts his hips and slides down a bit, leaving a trail of kisses and licks on Akaashi's skin, and Akaashi wants to speak up, wants to ask Bokuto how they're doing it, but he doesn't trust his own mouth. Not now, not when his thoughts aren't coherent enough to be put into words, and so he keeps on biting on his lip instead. He's okay either way, so he lets Bokuto choose. 

He hears rather than feels how Bokuto unbuckles his belt, a silent swear escaping his lips. 

"Why so many buttons?" he asks in mutter, and Akaashi belatedly realises that today he put on pants without zipper, with buttons only. 

"Sorry. Forgot to change." He feels rather proud of himself for actually answering, and he lets himself say a bit more in between deep breaths. "Just hurry up." 

Bokuto _snickers_ , and Akaashi thinks Bokuto has unbuttoned only two of the buttons before pulling his pants and underwear down. 

The world seems to freeze for a second as Bokuto's touches stop, his warm body away from Akaashi's, and a shiver runs down Akaashi's spine. But then suddenly everything comes back with Bokuto's touch against his thighs, and after the shortest and at the same time longest moment of wait Akaashi's engulfed by warm wetness, and he moans. He reaches for Bokuto again, gripping Bokuto's hair between his fingers, and he feels like he's going to explode. 

Bokuto seems to trust his mouth quite much, and soon Akaashi realises he's got a good reason for that. 

Akaashi's lost track of time and he honestly can't tell how long Bokuto's been between his thighs. He can, however, tell that it's been good, _great_ actually, and he knows he's just a few seconds away from coming. He tugs on Bokuto's hair, his words of warning coming out muffled by another moan, but Bokuto just sucks deeper, the hum from his throat sending even more pleasure through Akaashi's body. He can't hold it anymore, and he swears, holding up his breath when he comes inside Bokuto's mouth. 

"You didn't have to," Akaashi says when he catches his breath and Bokuto lifts his head, but he doesn't get a reply to that. 

"Are you okay with-" 

" _Please_ ," Akaashi interrupts before he can finish. Bokuto grins, then gets off the bed, opening the big drawer under his bed and taking lube and a box of condoms from there. He puts them on the bed and Akaashi reaches for the little box while Bokuto strips down his already damp underwear. 

"Come here," Akaashi says, opening the package and taking the condom out. 

"I could do it myself," Bokuto intones, but he doesn't even try to take the condom from Akaashi. 

His eyes follow Akaashi's hands and even while expecting it, Bokuto still lets out a silent yelp at Akaashi's touch. They both chuckle at that, and when they kiss, Akaashi doesn't move his hand away. 

\- 

"Ready." Akaashi lets out a needy moan when Bokuto teasingly moves his fingers inside Akaashi once more before pulling them out. Their eyes meet, and Bokuto smiles, the distance between them disappearing when he leans for a kiss. 

"I'm going," he whispers against Akaashi's lips and pulls a bit away. "Tell if anything's wrong." 

Akaashi nods and shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath. He concentrates on a warm touch of Bokuto's hand on his hip, a soft caress of his thumb. It feels right. 

Bokuto is careful at first, going slowly and making just a silent whimper escape Akaashi's lips. 

"I won't break," Akaashi comments, and it makes Bokuto let out a short laugh. 

"I know." 

It takes just a moment for Bokuto to actually start moving, and Akaashi immediately moans, pleasure seeping through his body. 

He's not sure if it's because he hasn't done it for a while or because it's with Bokuto, or perhaps both, but the rhythmic moves of Bokuto's hips, his incomprehensible mutters between panting, the syllables of which finally add up to "Keiji"s in Akaashi's head, make his heartbeat even faster, and for a moment the idea crosses his mind that maybe he can't even take it all. 

It disappears as fast as it's come, and Akaashi reaches for Bokuto's face in need for another kiss, and another, until their lips melt together. 

"Bokuto-" 

Akaashi pulls him as close as he can, and he's probably leaving marks on Bokuto's back, but he can't really do anything about it. He takes shallow, shaky breaths, not able to get enough oxygen to his lungs. 

Bokuto brushes his lips against Akaashi's face, catching his mouth with his before pulling away, his chest heaving with every thrust. His eyes are half closed and his mouth is slightly opened, but it's difficult for Akaashi to keep his gaze focused. 

Bokuto slides his arms up Akaashi's chest and back down, his touch slow and teasing. He finally takes hold of Akaashi's hips again, thrusting harder, and Akaashi instinctively puts his hands atop Bokuto's, even though he's not sure if it's to hold himself down or to hold Bokuto. 

Their eyes meet, and Bokuto makes sure to hit just the right spot then, getting a long moan, ending in one word he's been dying to hear coming from Akaashi's lips. 

"Koutarou-" 

He smiles, and it doesn't really take long to see Akaashi come under him, his eyes shut and his lip nearly white where he's biting it, and Bokuto comes right after it, and he thinks he's going to break. 

It feels great. 

\- 

"You called me 'Koutarou,'" Bokuto says, grinning when he comes to sit next to Akaashi on the bed, pulling comforter over himself. Akaashi smiles, letting out a soft hum when he opens his eyes to look at Bokuto. 

"Maybe I did," he says, and Bokuto leans forward for a chaste kiss. 

"I liked it," he says. His lips curl into a content beam and he adds, " _Keiji_." 

Akaashi chuckles at that, but doesn't deny that it sends a nice, warm feeling through his body. 

"I'm hungry," he mutters after a few moments of comfortable silence, and Bokuto laughs. 

"Or rather thirsty?" he asks, teasingly. Akaashi grabs the pillow beside him and smacks Bokuto with it, getting another laugh in reply. 

"You're awful," he says with a sigh, but really, he's fighting a smile of his own. 

Bokuto grins at him again. 

"And yet you love me," he says with another laugh, and stirs to stand up again. "I'm too lazy to cook anything. Do you want onigiri?" he asks, walking to the fridge. 

Akaashi follows him with his eyes, meeting that pleasantly familiar brown with streaks of gold when Bokuto turns around, and he says, "I do." 

It's not only about onigiri, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (butler photocards at the shop is a real thing btw)


	22. new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT IN TIME FOR BOKUTO'S BDAY  
> Anyway, I'm really sorry for taking so long. I've been working on kuroken side story of this AU for hqbb (you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7887472/chapters/18016495)), and later Bokuto's-dejected-mode attacked me a bit oops  
> I hope the chapter won't disappoint you. ~~My friend called it super cheesy, so be aware haha~~

Akaashi doesn't really try to hide the fading hickeys on his neck; at least not as much as he would for his job at butler cafe. The faint purple markings are colouring his skin right above the collar of his sweatshirt, reminding Bokuto that he's the one responsible for it. Bokuto knows that he's left more traces on Akaashi's body, and even though they are not exposed, Bokuto feels like everyone in the room can see it. 

He bites on his lip when Akaashi's mother excuses herself to bring some sweets after the lunch. She's very nice and kind, making it easy to be around her. When they came, she greeted Bokuto with a tender smile, saying that she's heard a lot about him and couldn't wait to finally meet him in person. It made Bokuto smile back: both at her gentle nature and at the fact that Akaashi talks about him. 

They seem to be getting along well. Everything is great and Bokuto feels welcome, not feeling any pressure. It's just that Akaashi seems a little too comfortable today. 

"Why did you decide to wear a simple sweatshirt?" Bokuto mutters to him. "The collar of your shirt would have hidden the hickeys," he adds and clears his throat, checking if Akaashi's mom isn't coming back yet. 

Akaashi gives him a look, then snorts with a shrug. 

"It's warmer," he says, a little smile appearing on his face. "They've almost disappeared anyway. You just notice them because you know they're there." 

Oikawa chuckles at their side and Kiyoko lets out a sigh, though Bokuto can't figure out if it's directed at him and Akaashi or at Oikawa. He squirms in his seat. 

"Come on, his mom knows how relationships work like, it's no big deal even if she notices," Oikawa comments, daring to let out a laugh. 

Bokuto pouts and Oikawa smirks at him. 

"He'll get along well with Kuroo," Bokuto says, leaning a bit closer to Akaashi. "And we will suffer." 

Akaashi laughs, covering his mouth, "Perhaps you're right." 

\- 

"So you had sex with Akaashi and the next day went to meet his mom? Way to go, bro," Kuroo says instead of simply greeting Bokuto, and he laughs happily to himself. Bokuto guesses he's been waiting to say this since the moment he heard Bokuto's going for lunch at Akaashi's parents place. He tells himself it's nothing to be embarrassed about, but he can still feel warmth coming to his cheeks and ears. 

"How do you even know we-" 

"Oh, _please_." 

It's Oikawa who interrupts Bokuto, rolling his eyes at him. When he notices Kuroo, he raises one eyebrow at him, extending his arm. 

"Oikawa Tooru," he says, with a perfect smile. Bokuto still can't figure out if this specific smile comes naturally to Oikawa or not. He takes a mental note to ask Akaashi about this sometime later. 

Kuroo eyes Oikawa's hand for a second, then reaches for it and shakes it. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," he says and smirks, adding, "Good job with calling these two losers' meetings 'dates'. Wouldn't be here otherwise." 

Akaashi scoffs, Bokuto grunts and Oikawa laughs. 

"Anytime," he says with a wink. His eyes wander behind Kuroo where Konoha is already talking to Kiyoko, and he waves at them. "Kiyoko, come meet Kuroo." 

"You already met Bokuto, so it can't get any worse," Konoha comments with a grin, getting a soft puff from Kiyoko. When Kuroo turns around, his eyes linger on Konoha for a few seconds before he looks at Kiyoko, giving her a warm smile. 

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko." She bows her head just a slightly bit. Her hand moves up to her face to readjust her glasses, her eyes not really meeting Kuroo's. "Nice to meet you." 

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you too, Shimizu," Kuroo says. "So, you and Akaashi are related, huh?" 

"Second cousins," both Kiyoko and Akaashi say at once. 

"It's nice that you joined us." Kuroo smiles at her, then looks to the side, his smile stretching a bit wider when he sees a familiar figure walking to them. "Kenma's coming. With him it'll be all of us and we can go to the shrine," he adds and rubs his gloveless hands together, a smile never leaving his face, "Ready to wait a couple of hours in the line?" 

\- 

"Did we really have to come to Meiji shrine?" Kenma sighs, covering his nose and mouth with his hands. He breathes like this for a few seconds, closing his eyes at the warmth. They've been waiting for almost an hour now, and Kenma's sure it will take at least another one. 

"Of course!" Bokuto grins at him, "It's the most popular shrine, so we had to come here, right?" 

Kuroo and Oikawa nod. 

"Go big or go home," Oikawa says with a shrug. Kenma gives him a look. 

"Actually home sounds pretty nice, especially in this cold," he mutters, shifting a bit closer to Kuroo. 

Kuroo leans down to whisper something in Kenma's ear, and Bokuto notices how he gently takes Kenma's hand, intertwining their fingers together. He's not really used to seeing his best friend like this: more quiet, more affectionate and caring. However, it's a pleasant sight, and when Kenma smiles at something that Kuroo has told him, Bokuto feels his lip corners twitch upwards as well. 

"They fit together," Akaashi says, his voice hushed. Bokuto tilts his head, meeting Akaashi's eyes. 

"The other day Kuroo said the same about us," he admits. Akaashi stills for a moment, his mouth half open as he was about to say something more. Then, he smiles, rolling his shoulders just a bit in a little shrug. 

"Well, it seems he was right." 

Bokuto chuckles at this, wounding his arm around Akaashi's waist and letting it stay there for a few moments. They are surrounded by so many people that no one would really pay attention to it anyway. The crowd is slowly moving forward, chatting in little groups or pairs, patiently waiting for their turn to toss the coin and get their prayer heard. 

Bokuto can hear Kuroo and Kenma chatting silently among themselves, and Oikawa desperately trying to prove something to Konoha and Kiyoko, but the words mix together, never really reaching him. He's looking at Akaashi, at his reddish cheeks and nose, at his hair that has gotten all messy because of the wind, at his lips, slightly damp with lip balm that Bokuto knows tastes like mint. Bokuto's mind travels all the way back to meeting Akaashi for the first time, to them starting hanging out together. It hasn't been long and probably they still have a lot of things to go through, but Akaashi, and Kuroo, were right. They fit together, be it the result of them getting to know each other or just some sort of luck. Bokuto fiddles with the five yen coin in his pocket, letting out a satisfied hum. He thinks he's not going to ask for staying in a relationship with Akaashi. Bokuto figures they can do it on their own, and if they're still together years after, it will feel great to know that they came all the way themselves. 

\- 

Bokuto tosses the coin, bows twice and claps his hands twice before making his wish. He asks for happy upcoming year, but somewhere in his mind he finds himself thinking about Akaashi passing his entrance exams. He's not sure which wish got accepted first, but he doesn't mind either of those. He bows once again, and when he lifts his head up, Akaashi's looking at him. 

"Happy New Year, Koutarou," he says, even though it's already well past midnight, and Bokuto smiles. 

"Happy New Year." 

\- 

Kenma thinks it's too cold to go climb the mountain to see the sunrise, so he says goodbye to everyone at the station. Kuroo leaves together with him, promising to meet Bokuto and the others at home a bit later. 

"His hair might be a disaster, but Kuroo can actually be really nice sometimes," Oikawa intones, as if asking for someone to agree with him. Konoha lets out a laugh, but he's nodding. 

"He'd be happy to hear it. Kuroo's been trying to prove himself as a very kind person for years, but Bokuto and I always disagree just to tease him. But yeah, he's actually really nice." 

Oikawa chuckles at this, seeming satisfied with Konoha's reply. He's a bit surprised how well all of them seem to get along; a mixture of friends of friends' who are all so different, but similar at the same time. 

Oikawa follows after Akaashi who's now walking beside Bokuto, both of them discussing what snacks they should get. They don't even have to look to know where they're going. Bokuto's just walking back home, so it's only obvious, but Akaashi walks with same confidence in his steps even though he's been there only once before. There's some sort of ease and comfort coming from Akaashi, and thinking back, Oikawa realises Akaashi's always like this with Bokuto by his side. He smiles to himself, then turns his head to look at Konoha and Kiyoko walking beside him. They're talking about the places they'd like to visit, and Oikawa uses the opportunity to tell them about soon-to-be-possible travelling to the moon. 

It sounds a bit unbelievable even to his own ears, but Oikawa has recently learned that unbelievable things can become more than believable very fast. 

He shifts his glance, catching Akaashi reaching for Bokuto's arm and pressing their bodies closer together. 

Oikawa averts his eyes right away. Akaashi's never been shy about such things, but Oikawa has never really seen Akaashi kissing someone in front of him. It feels intimate, and despite what he's been talking, a few weeks ago Oikawa would have called it unbelievable as well. 

Now, it seems natural. 

\- 

The ride to Mount Takao isn't that long, but after warm food and a bit of lazing around, all of them are slightly sluggish in the train. It's pitch dark on the other side of the windows, and for the umpteenth time Kuroo says that it's the craziest idea to climb up the mountain at night. He doesn't seem to complain about it though, instead him and Konoha trying to decide which spot would be the best one to watch the sunrise. 

Bokuto is playing with a plastic bottle of warm milk tea, his eyes drifting to Oikawa, Akaashi and Kiyoko where they are sitting in front of him. Kiyoko is resting her head against Akaashi's shoulder in light slumber while Akaashi is listening to Oikawa silently explaining something about different types of sleep. 

People are getting on the train in the next stations, and by the time they reach the last station, more than half of the seats are taken. 

Bokuto gulps down the remains of his milk tea which has gotten cold, and looks around. 

"Have you ever been here before?" Akaashi asks, shifting from one foot to the other to warm himself up. 

"Yeah." Bokuto nods, letting out a snicker, "We went hiking with Kuroo here last year. It looks beautiful in autumn colours. And there's a little monkey park up there," he explains. Akaashi hums. 

"I can't believe I've never come here," he says, beginning to walk. Bokuto puts his bottle in his backpack and follows suit. 

"Well, you're here now." He offers Akaashi a smile, gently bumping their shoulders together. 

Akaashi smiles back, "Yeah, now I'm here." 

"Just leave you two alone for a second," Kuroo says, walking up from behind and winding his arms around their shoulders, "and suddenly it feels like you're on a date." He pouts, shaking his head in disappointment. 

"And you're cockblocking," Bokuto adds, elbowing Kuroo in the ribs, and the other laughs. 

"Always at your service," he says, getting a snort from Akaashi. 

"Maybe you should join Tooru. He's single and you're without Kenma, so you can keep each other company," he suggests, fighting a smile. Bokuto bursts out laughing, patting Kuroo's back when he whines. 

"You're evil." Kuroo moves his arm from Bokuto's shoulders to point at Akaashi, "Besides, Konoha's also single and I don't know about Shimizu, but we all can keep each other company," he rolls his eyes, "without you two lovebirds," he adds and smirks, satisfied with his words. 

"I'm single and I'm happy about it," Oikawa interrupts, walking up closer to them, "Not sure for how long Aki-chan and Kiyoko will stay single though," he chirps, glancing back at them. They're walking close to each other, Konoha smiling softly as he listens to Kiyoko talk. "Seems promising," Oikawa concludes with a little grin on his face. 

"Konoha!" Kuroo and Bokuto shout at the same time, turning around. 

"Leave them be," Akaashi mutters, and when he sees Konoha looking up, he adds in louder voice, "We're going to buy tickets. Do you have the money without change?" 

\- 

Climbing from halfway up the mountain isn't difficult, but it's dark and cold. The lanterns on both sides of the path do little to provide enough light to see more than just where to walk. Little clouds of warm breath are appearing in the darkness, accompanied by silent mutters around and faint singing of wind playing in the trees. 

"It's calmer than I thought it to be," Akaashi whispers with a little sniff. He covers his red nose with his hand, trying to warm it. Bokuto looks at Kiyoko and Oikawa, both of them climbing in silence, at Kuroo trying to take a video on his phone, and at Konoha, who ended up speaking with an old lady making her way up as well. 

"Doesn't feel much like celebration, yeah?" he says with a faint smile. 

"Feels like proper New Years though," Akaashi replies, unzipping his pocket to take out the lucky charm he bought at Meiji shrine. He holds the black charm of general luck in his hands, his eyes focused on it. "We went to the shrine, got our charms, and now we're on our way to see the first sunrise of the year." He lets out a silent, content sigh and looks up at Bokuto, "I like it better than a loud party somewhere in Roppongi." 

Bokuto chuckles at that, his fingers playing with a strap of the love charm that is hidden in his pocket. He ended up buying it for himself and another one for Kuroo, more as an offer of gratitude than a plea of help. 

"I'm glad we came all the way here," he says, his eyes meeting Akaashi's. It's a simple phrase, but it contains everything Bokuto wants to say. He's glad they decided to come to Mount Takao to watch the sunrise, but he's also glad they came to be like this - together - from being strangers just a few months ago. Bokuto wonders if Akaashi can read it all in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but it seems to him that Akaashi's smile is understanding and a little nod of his head is approving in more ways than one. 

"Me too," he says, and Bokuto's sure Akaashi means it. 

\- 

Seeing the sky turn bright in the east from up the mountain, blue hues mixing with oranges and yellows, feels strangely satisfying. It makes Bokuto feel awake and somewhat significant as if the sun is rising for him. There's something magical about seeing the very first ray of sunlight, and the smile that stretches across Bokuto's face is wider, brighter, more real than ever. The sun's slow journey at the edge of the world makes it look as if anything's possible, and when Bokuto hears Akaashi's voice at his side, he wonders if perhaps Akaashi's getting the same feeling as well. 

"I might be a little bit late with this," Akaashi says, and when Bokuto tilts his head to look at him, Akaashi's gazing at the sun. The reflection of bright sky is glistening in his eyes, the colours of it trying to hide the greenness there. 

"With what?" 

Akaashi licks at his lips, bringing his hands covered in mittens on the railing in front of him, and only then he shifts his gaze to Bokuto. From up close, it's strange to see only the reflection of himself in Akaashi's eyes. It's strange to think that for a few moments Akaashi's looking at him only. 

"I want to change my answer to your confession," Akaashi says, stealing a quick glance at the sun before looking back at Bokuto again. He's smiling, his cheeks red not only from cold. He lets go of the railing, and turns to face Bokuto with his whole body. 

Then, he says, "I like you too, Koutaro. I like you very much." 

\- 

Akaashi's never been interested in romantic relationships. He's always tried to run away before any feelings could bloom, escaping the burden of being confessed to and having to turn someone down. It's been easy like this, no commitment and no problems. Never using 'I love you's and 'I like you's, never giving anyone a chance and never giving a chance to himself. 

The idea of finding someone you really fit with seemed a bit impossible, a bit too artificially sweet for Akaashi's liking; just like the cookies Oikawa and Bokuto like. 

He's never tried to taste the cookies though, deciding they're bad just from looking at them, and now, when he's looking at Bokuto's wide, bright eyes, Akaashi thinks that maybe the sweetness of those cookies would be welcome, too. 

There are no sakura petals falling around them, no holding hands and no kissing like in Oikawa's shoujo manga. 

Instead, there are blushes on their cheeks, morning sun shining on their faces and cold biting their ears and noses. Bokuto's lips are curled into a smile and even without him telling, Akaashi sees how happy Bokuto is. 

"You have no idea how happy I feel right now," Bokuto says, with a laugh. "Keiji, I'm so- I love you. It's almost ridiculous how much I like you, and I don't even know how to explain it all. I'm just so very incredibly happy." 

Akaashi also laughs and he reaches for Bokuto's hand. 

"You're unbelievable," Akaashi says, but during the time he spent with Bokuto, he came to realise that the word "unbelievable" doesn't exist for Bokuto. 

Akaashi turns his head to look at the sun again, the warm rays making the darkness and cold run away. He hums, pleased. 

He thinks he knows exactly how happy Bokuto feels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I don't think I would have come this far with this fic otherwise.
> 
> Climbing the mountain to watch the sunrise is rather popular and interesting thing to do. The trains go there from Shinjuku station throughout the night for that! You can read a little bit about it (and New Years in general) [here](http://japan-magazine.jnto.go.jp/en/1112_newyear.html). Also, the trains in Tokyo itself (at least the main lines) operate throughout the night on New Year holiday as well, so don't worry about Kuroo getting back home haha


	23. future

Bokuto takes a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before slowly letting it out. Kuroo looks up from where he's scrolling through some article on his laptop. 

"Give me five more minutes and then I'm all yours," he says, fixing his glasses and turning back to the screen. 

Seeing Kuroo work on his paper is slightly nostalgic. Bokuto still remembers how both of them struggled with their Bachelor thesis two years ago, and now, when Kuroo's going through the same thing for Graduate school, Bokuto feels relieved that at least he doesn't have to do it. 

"Go call Akaashi or something," Kuroo mutters under his breath, but he doesn't sound bothered. Bokuto snorts. 

"I'm good." 

They've texted not that long ago, and Bokuto knows Keiji's in the library, working on his thesis as well. He wouldn't pick up there and Bokuto doesn't want to bother him with constant messaging. He casts a glance at Kuroo again, realising that he's bothering Kuroo instead. However, it was Kuroo himself who invited him over, so Bokuto refuses to feel guilty over it. Kuroo's almost done with his thesis anyway. 

Bokuto extends his legs in front of him and wiggles his toes. It's been a bit more than four years since he first met Keiji, and almost two years since Kuroo and Bokuto himself graduated, but it feels like nothing really changed. They got older, they moved out to new places, started new things, but still, in moments like this, everything feels the same. Bokuto likes it, he enjoys the feel of assurance around himself and he hopes it'll be like this forever. 

His eyes wander to the old lucky charms hanging on the desk-lamp. Kuroo's never been able to dispose of the old ones even after getting new ones. He likes them too much and he thinks they still hold some luck inside even after the whole year of use, so he hangs them around his room. The red _en-musubi_ charm for love is among a few others on the lamp, and Bokuto beams. He has the exact same one as well, and he's never managed to take it back to the shrine for dispose. It holds precious memories, and when things start getting out of Bokuto's hands, it assures him that everything's going well. 

Everything's been well for years now, and lately Bokuto's been wondering that it's time to make sure it goes well from now on as well. 

Kuroo takes off his glasses and closes his laptop, turning to Bokuto. 

"All yours," he says with a smile and he stands up, walking to where Hime, his cat, is sleeping next to Bokuto. He pets her head and sits down on the floor, his fingers still stroking her soft fur. "So, what's up?" 

Bokuto chuckles. Then, he takes another deep breath and flickers his eyes to meet Kuroo's. 

"Do you think Keiji would agree to marry me?" 

Kuroo snorts. 

"Do you really need to ask this?" 

"Yes! I mean, hey," Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, "you're my friend so I want to consult with you maybe? And low key tell you that I think I want to propose to Keiji after he graduates?" 

"'Low key,'" Kuroo repeats, a laugh bubbling up his throat. "Very subtle, Bo." 

Bokuto shrugs, not bothered by Kuroo's teasing. 

"So?" he says, "What do you think?" 

"I think I need to call dibs on being first bestman before Konoha or Oikawa does it." 

Bokuto rolls his eyes, but he's trying to withhold a smile. He fails after two seconds, his laughter filling the room. Hime lifts her head, sparing him a glare, and goes back to sleep, unimpressed. 

"So that's a 'yes,'" he finally says, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Kuroo bumps his fist against Bokuto's leg and grins at him. 

"That's a 'fuck yes,'" he confirms, and Bokuto sighs, content. 

"I'm getting nervous only thinking about it," he admits. 

"I bet you do, but hey, it's cool." Kuroo shrugs before getting up. "I'd be worried if you didn't feel nervous at all. I mean, it's a big step, right?" 

"You're not helping," Bokuto grunts, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo. "You were supposed to say 'dude, you can do it!' or something." 

"Dude, you can do it!" Kuroo says, with a laugh, and Bokuto also laughs. 

"Asshole," he says. Kuroo rolls his eyes and grabs his beeping phone from where it was left on the desk. 

"Konoha's suggesting going to that karaage place close to the station. And then we can go for karaoke afterwards. All good?" 

"Sure. Are you okay with all night karaoke though? No thesis writing tomorrow?" 

Kuroo sighs heavily. 

"Let me have a free Sunday," he says. "And I'm going to see a movie with Kenma only in the evening, so it's alright." 

Bokuto hums. 

"Cute." 

\- 

Akaashi's always thought that even if you fall in love, it's only the beginning that really makes you _feel_ it. He has thought that gradually everything calms down; you love the person, but you no longer feel like everything inside you screams that you do. Akaashi has imagined that after a while "love" becomes something closer to "like", it doesn't feel that special anymore as you get used to it. 

What has happened to him and Koutarou is nothing like he's thought it to be and at the same time a mixture of everything he's imagined. The years they've spent together feel like a rollercoaster. Sometimes you go up, sometimes down, and sometimes it's an even road. Sometimes it might go upside down, but the important part is that overall you enjoy it. Every second of it makes you feel something, and it's always a stronger feel than in any of the other attractions. You get used to it and know exactly what to expect, but it doesn't get any less enjoyable than before. 

Akaashi loves Koutarou, and the feeling doesn't go away, doesn't get weak, even though it becomes somewhat calmer. He doesn't know if the reason is Koutarou or Akaashi himself, or perhaps it's the result of two of them together. Whichever it is, Akaashi is happy. 

"Kou's not here yet?" Akaashi asks when he joins Koutarou's mother in the kitchen. She shakes her head, taking out vegetables from the fridge. 

"I asked him to drop by the shop to get more soba noodles," she says, handing Akaashi the mushrooms. "Can you prepare these?" she asks, already knowing the answer, so she doesn't wait for Akaashi to voice it out. "How's your thesis? Do you get enough rest?" 

"I do, I do," Akaashi assures her, smiling softly. "It's a bit frustrating, but I think it's going well. It must be a lot more difficult for Kuroo." 

"Oh, you poor kids!" She sighs, but her lips are curled into a beam. "It will feel great when you're finally done," she adds, opening the package of meat. "And I hope Koutarou cooks you some meals. Having homemade food always makes you feel better, right?" 

Her tender smile warms Akaashi, reminding him of Koutarou, and he nods. 

"He does," he says, taking a deep breath. "It's not nearly as good as your cooking though," he adds, letting out a laugh at his own words. Koutarou's mom joins him, her sweet, loud laughter filling the kitchen. 

"Give him some time," she finally says, her eyes meeting Akaashi's. 

Akaashi nods, the remains of a smile still dancing on his face. Even though their relationship has started without any plans to keep it going very long, Akaashi's got tangled in it, never wanting to leave. Koutarou makes him happy, he makes him laugh and he makes him enjoy every day. They've spent more than four years together, feeling content at each other's side, and Akaashi wishes they spend many more like this. 

He feels his cheeks warming up when he realises Koutarou's mom is still watching him. He smiles a bit brighter and hums, more to himself than anyone else. 

"I will." 

\- 

Bokuto decides that he hates mid-winter. It's humid and cold outside, and the wind is far too strong. The idea of stepping out into such weather is always repulsing, but at least sooner or later Bokuto ends up somewhere inside, somewhere warm. 

He prefers it to be home. 

"Welcome back," Keiji says, just a second after Bokuto's mutter of "I'm back." He's sitting under _kotatsu_ , Bokuto knows it. Maybe it's because Akaashi was born in winter that he always seeks even more warmth than Bokuto does. 

Bokuto shrugs off his coat, at the same time slipping out of his shoes and into slippers, and makes his way through the corridor. He lets out a soft, satisfied hum and walks to sit close to Keiji under the blanket of _kotatsu_. The warmth of the heater under the table reaches his legs, and he hums again, leaning against Keiji. 

"It's so cold outside. I don't want to leave our apartment ever again," he says, snuggling his cold nose against Keiji's neck and getting a silent dissatisfied whimper in reply. "Can we stay here forever, m? How does that sound?" 

Akaashi lets out a little laugh, pulling away to turn to Bokuto and give him a look. 

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, leaning forward. "We'd need food." 

"It's 21st century, Keiji. We can order it online." Bokuto grins, dropping on his elbows. He raises his eyebrows, and Keiji snorts. 

"You've got to go to work," he says, but he doesn't really wait for reply. Instead, he lowers himself, pressing his lips against Koutarou's. Bokuto lifts his hands to place them on Keiji, and he falls on his back, bringing Keiji with him. 

"It's been a while," he intones when Keiji breaks the kiss to laugh silently. 

"We can change that very soon," he offers and he kisses Bokuto again, slowly and teasingly. 

It feels good. Bokuto lets himself forget about the weather and about his job, and about everything except Keiji. He bathes in the warmth of Keiji's body on top of him, in heat of his lips and fingers tracing his skin. 

Akaashi sits up after a little while, taking off his hoodie and his T-shirt. His eyes meet Koutarou's and between little pants, he smiles. 

Bokuto bites on his lip. 

He nearly spills out 'will you marry me?' 

\- 

"Should I buy the rings already?" Bokuto groans when they walk past the jewellery shop. His heart immediately starts beating faster at the thought and he takes a deep breath, wiping his damp with sweat palms on his jeans. Konoha snickers at his side. 

"Do you need help with that?" he asks, grinning. Bokuto groans again. 

"I have no idea how to do it," he admits, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do I get a ring and put it on his finger? Do I need to kneel? Can I just ask?" He turns to Konoha, obviously waiting for an answer. "How do you do it?" 

Konoha licks his lips, his eyes flickering down to look at his hands. He smiles, softly. 

"You can simply ask. And when he agrees, you can put on a ring." 

"And kiss?" Bokuto asks, and Konoha laughs. 

"And kiss." He nods, then gives a little shrug, "If you manage to because you'll have the widest smile on your face at that point. And maybe trembling hands." 

Bokuto smiles at Konoha, his eyes glistening, warm. 

"Anything else?" he asks, averting his eyes and looking ahead. 

"Heart about to explode?" Konoha laughs again, then he takes a deep breath and bumps his knuckles against Bokuto's shoulder. "Just wait and see yourself. It'll be worth it though." 

Bokuto hums. 

"I can't wait for it." 

\- 

"So, do you remember that time you said you're not falling in love with anyone?" Oikawa asks, taking a photo of plum blossoms on his phone. Akaashi lets out a sigh, waiting until Oikawa takes a few more photos until he's finally satisfied with the result. 

"Why are you bringing this up?" 

Oikawa shrugs his shoulders, putting his phone into his bag and beginning to walk. 

"Because cherry blossoms are happening soon and it'd be a _really_ good chance to-" 

"I know," Akaashi says, a little smile twirling at his lip corners. He shoves his hands into the pockets and takes a deep breath, tilting his head to look at Oikawa. "Sometimes all of this still seems unreal to me. I never thought I would find myself in such situation." 

"You never thought you would date someone and you never thought it would last long. And you didn't think my favourite cookies would taste good. And that Makki and Mattsun would agree to go to rabbit island with me." Oikawa lets out an exaggerated gasp, covering his mouth with his hand for extra effect. "Wow, you are indeed wrong quite often," he says, giving Akaashi a mischievous smirk before bumping their shoulders together. Akaashi grunts, but he doesn't say anything. 

Oikawa inhales deeply and loudly, and he smiles, as if he can smell the plum blossoms in the air. Akaashi can only catch the scent of rain coming off damp dirt and wet grass, but he doesn't mind that. Somehow, it brings him a cosy feeling. 

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you're happy with your life now, so don't overthink it. Enjoy it." Oikawa pats Akaashi's back and the other nibbles on his lip. He ducks his head not to hit the branch in front of them, and buries his nose in folds of his scarf. Oikawa knows that Akaashi wants to ask something, but is hesitating to voice it out. 

"You're not wrong, trust me," Oikawa replies to his friend's silence. "I'm sure that you are _not_ wrong." 

Akaashi lets out a relieved sigh as if he's been waiting for these words exactly. Oikawa chuckles. 

"Come on. You two are meant for each other," he adds, and Akaashi laughs. 

"Who could have thought." 

\- 

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:16] >> yes, akaashi did graduate_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:16] >> yes, you are going on a date with him_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:16] >> and yes, you are going to p r o p o s e_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:17] >> you can literally scroll up and see me telling the same thing six times_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:17] >> i have a MASTERs degree now, so just listen to ur superior ok_

[16:18] << what if I faint kuroo im so nervous YOU DONT UNDERSTAND 

_[konoha akinori 16:18] >> it's gonna be fine_

_[konoha akinori 16:18] >> there's no way he says no_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:18] >> konoha says konoha knows_

[16:21] << he said he's already waiting he's early 

[16:21] << what do i do i have two stations left HELP 

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:21] >> 'hey keiji marry me?'_

_[konoha akinori 16:21] >> act normal and wait a bit. just like on a regular date_

_[konoha akinori 16:22] >> it'll come naturally_

_[konoha akinori 16:22] >> don't overthink it_

_[konoha akinori 16:22] >> it'll get better when you see him_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:23] >> lets be honest it will also get a bit harder as well_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:23] >> BUT YOU CAN DO IT_

_[konoha akinori 16:23] >> kuroo stfu_

[16:24] << if i never message u guys again 

[16:24] << it means i died 

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:24] >> hopefully from happiness_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:24] >> GOOD LUCK_

_[konoha akinori 16:24] >> best of luck_

_[Kuroo Tetsurou 16:24] >> BEST OF LUCK YEAH_

\- 

They meet at Kudanshita station and upon seeing Keiji, Bokuto realises that both Konoha and Kuroo were right. It calms him down, but at the same time he becomes even more aware of what he is about to do. He doesn't start thinking that he doesn't deserve Keiji though. He does, as much as Keiji deserves him too. He loves Keiji and is loved back, and Bokuto thinks that if they're happy together, there's no 'you don't deserve this.' Making a person happy for being made happy yourself seems fair to Bokuto, and thus he's decided long ago that they both deserve each other. 

They move with the crowd from the station to the main cherry blossoms viewing spot. The edge of the sky is slowly turning pink, with yellow and orange hues mixing in. Akaashi takes Bokuto's hand not to get lost among all the people, even though with their height it wouldn't be too difficult to find each other again. Intertwining their fingers brings a nice, warm feeling, and Bokuto smiles at Keiji, getting a soft smile in reply. He remembers when he talked to Kuroo about finding a person he'd like more than fictional characters, and how back then it seemed impossible. 

He's looking at that person right now, and he's looking at the smile from which it all started. 

"Let's head over there," Akaashi says, gently pulling Bokuto after himself. Some people look their way when Akaashi walks among them, eager to get closer to the cherry trees. Bokuto tightens the hold of their hands, keeping up with Keiji. Somehow this little hurried walk brings him excitement, the little smiles Keiji's giving him radiate joy, and Bokuto feels like it's their connected hands that hold all the magic of this moment. 

They slow down only when they get under big sakura trees. Bokuto looks up. There's a faint pink sky of cherry blossoms above him, and even after seeing it for so many times, he still is impressed by how beautiful it is. Keiji hums by his side, and leans against the railings to look down at the river below. Some of the petals are peacefully resting on the water, the others slowly dancing in the ripples created by the boats around. 

Bokuto doesn't know how long they stay there, looking at the trees or simply talking while slowly walking around without any hurry. He notices the light in the lanterns getting brighter when the sky turns dark, and he touches Keiji's arm. 

"Can we go to the other side as well?" he asks, pointing to the trees across the river. Akaashi's eyes flicker there as well, and a smile appears on his face. 

"Sure," he says, turning around. There are no lanterns under the trees on the other side of the river, and the area is dim, with only a few street lamps on a path further away. Bokuto knows there's a little clearing up there among sakura trees. The view is pretty from there as you're above the lighted up sakura trees lining up along the path across the river. Usually people don't go up there as it's not a popular place. Bokuto takes a deep breath. His heart starts beating faster and he has to bite on his lip to suppress his too wide smile. Maybe that's what Konoha meant when he said everything will come naturally. 

"It's been a while since I went up there," Keiji says, slowly making his way through the dim evening. His eyes flicker to Koutarou again and again, as if he's making sure that he's still here, beside him. 

"Me too," Bokuto intones, his voice coming out more of a hush. He clears his throat and looks at Keiji. "I guess the last time was with you? Our first cherry blossoms." He laughs, the memory still vivid in his mind. Akaashi laughs as well. 

"It makes it a special place of a kind, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does," Bokuto agrees. He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking up. Patches of dark blue sky are visible through the branches and there's a rustle of the leaves in the wind. It's calm. 

Keiji's voice reaches his ears again, inviting him for another chat. Somehow they never run out of topics to talk about. They talk about everything and about nothing at all, with no need to think what to say next and how to make the conversation last. It lasts on its own. 

It doesn't take long to reach the clearing among sakura trees. They stand close to wooden fence at the edge, looking at the pink cherry blossoms below. There are no people here, only darkness behind them with little splotches of white and pink where the petals are slowly falling down from the trees. 

Bokuto looks at Keiji's hands on the fence, his eyes automatically focusing on the ring finger. He's never seen Keiji wear any rings, however, he thinks it'd fit him. 

When he looks at Keiji's fingers for a bit longer, he notices them trembling ever so slightly. 

"Are you cold?" he asks, turning to face Keiji with his full body. 

"I- what?" Akaashi furrows his eyebrows. Then he looks down at his own hands and lets out a silent, slightly embarrassed laugh. "No, I'm not cold. Not at all," he says, letting go of the fence and reaching for Koutarou's hand. He swallows, looking a bit nervous. "See? Not cold." 

Bokuto entwines their fingers together, and Keiji turns to fully face him as well. Bokuto's not sure if Keiji's hands stopped trembling, or maybe his own hands started doing it and he doesn't feel it anymore. 

"Koutarou?" Keiji asks, his eyes moving to their hands and back to Koutarou's face. His voice is low, but tender, sending a shiver down Bokuto's spine. Their faces are illuminated with lights coming from the other side of the river, Keiji's dark green eyes silvering. Bokuto sees the reflection of himself there, and he knows what's coming next. He thinks his heart is going to explode. 

Keiji takes a deep breath. There's a second of silence when Koutarou could speak up himself, but instead, he lets out a soft hum, waiting. 

"Yes?" 

He knows the answer even before he hears the question. He's known it all along, and he smiles, wide and happy. There's a smile on Keiji's face as well, and Bokuto can easily hear it in his voice. 

It makes him feel infinite. 

Keiji kisses him. 

"Marry me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa might have predicted the future back in the first chapter~
> 
> The place Akaashi and Bokuto went to: [here](http://www.travelinboots.com/japan/tokyo/chidorigafuchi-is-the-most-beautiful-hanami-spot-in-tokyo/) and [here](http://cdn1.fullpicture.ru/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Top-10-stran-gde-lyudi-zhivut-dolshe-vsego-2.jpg) (at night)
> 
> THANK YOU everyone who read this fic, subscribed, left kudos and comments. It means very much to me and makes me super happy!  
> It was my first time writing such a long fic, so I'd really love to hear what you think of it overall. I really enjoyed writing for this AU, and it's a bit sad that now it's over. I might write some oneshots for it (maybe) as I still have some ideas, but the main story is complete. I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Special thanks to [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou) for helping me with this and stopping me from making Bokuto suffer even more.
> 
> P.S.: yes, I did make Kuroo name his cat Hime (Princess) hehe  
> P.P.S.: I like to think that by that time same-sex marriage will be fully legalized in Japan


End file.
